Daughters of the Sea, part 3: Prophecy of the Strong Legacies
by PARN of hero
Summary: Almost eleven years had passed since Percy and Annabeth got married and adopted Percy's orphan sister Pearl. Annabeth and Piper are pregnant, Percy is acting strange and a new prophecy puts everybody on danger, especially their children. Can Pearl daughter of Poseidon save them all? EPIC AND LONG! Dark Percy! The 3rd and final part of installment: 'Daughters of the Sea' Daily updat
1. Boring Days at Camp

**Disclaimer: I own Pearl, the rest obviously not.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to the third and final part of the installament: Daughters of the Sea. I am super excited. This is so far my longest story.**

**If you are kind of lost, please read "Half of a Perfect Storm' and 'Pearl of the Sea'**

**Daily update!**

**1. Boring Days at Camp**

I entered my lonely cabin at Camp Half-blood. I sat on my bed with a leather bounded expensive thing and a pen. I sighed in defeat and I wrote with difficulty. I am a dyslexic demigod after all. Give me a break!

**_August 2_**

_I don't know why my mama gave me this useless thing as an early birthday gift. I mean… a diary. It's so lame. That's stuff for the super corny puffy pink girly Aphrodite girls. I promised her to write on it. So I am doing it. I was supposed to start at the beginning of summer when she gave it to me, but better late than never._

_I am Pearl Nikolaidis. I am 15 years old and I am a demigod (half-mortal, half-greek god). My dad is the coolest God. He is Poseidon, ruler of the sea, one of the three big brothers. I have been told since little that I was aimed for greatness, also to die young. I am positive, so I go for greatness. Sadly, we have lost good people along the way._

_My mom died when I was 5 years old. Since then I have been living with my half-brother Percy, son of Poseidon, his wife Annabeth (my mama) and my nephews: Paris (for the city, neither the socialite nor the Trojan guy) and Philip. Mama is expecting a baby girl in November, around Thanksgiving and their 11__th__ wedding anniversary. This time I get to choose the name and I like Pheobe or Pamela. Mama wants something with A, but sorry I have to stick it to P like in Poseidon, Percy, Pearl, Paris, Philip, Patrick, Peter and Paul. We need a crazy 8 in the family._

_When I was 10, I wanted to change my last name to Jackson, but thank Gods my mama didn't let me. Now that I think about. It would make Paris and Philip my siblings and Percy my dad, and that just sounds so incestfully wrong._

_Paris is 7. She looks just like mama with blond wavy hair, fair skin and lovely grey eyes. She is so cute and shy as a little mouse. I don't know where she got it because Percy, Philip and I are just wild._

_Philip is 5. He looks like he was my true brother since has my eyes as well as Percy's and blond unruly hair as mine. He is just wild. We have so much fun together climbing, swimming, making forts, and fighting with wooden swords and so on._

_Sadly, both my nephews didn't heritage strong sea demigod power. Paris can feel the earthquakes but she cannot shake anything; and Philip is not that super bright like mama, nor he can't breathe underwater like Percy and I. However, Percy says that they are still too young to really know for sure. We have to wait until there are teenagers._

I stared at my writing and looked out the window. I saw the moon. It was beautiful outside.

How I wondered when I would have a quest. I had already 9 beans in my camp necklace. I should be grateful that nothing really serious had happened for me to aid but I was damn bored. In camp, I had only trained and trained for years. I had won several medals in the Games. I had visited the other camp and I was the dam daughter of Poseidon, one of the 3 ones, and yet nothing.

My brother Percy already fought a Titan by my age. I was still playing games… Even my long dead sister and Percy's teacher had fought a thousand of monsters by my age. Yet I was still playing games.

Some days, I didn't even bother to train anymore. I was already a skillful spear master and pretty damn good with the bow. I could move and freeze water at my will, even I was learning to control the blood of my opponent which is basically water, my domain. Nobody knew about the blood control. According to mama, it was a skill to dangerous and it could break me. I didn't see how since it was easy even fun to do. I had already managed to make a girl of Apollo's cabin to drop a boy of Ares' cabin's pants. That fight between cabins was epic.

I pushed all my doubts aside and went to bed. Tomorrow was another day in this ever boring camp.

On the morning, I got up late. There was no reason for me to get up early. I was done with training and needed to rest before the Games. I sent an IM to mama. She was sitting in her home office making a blueprint.

"Hey, mama" I said. She raised her eyebrow at my voice and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Pearl. What's up?" she said and looked at her clock "You shouldn't be training?"

"I didn't feel like. Mama, I want to go home" I said. I was really boring of this place. I preferred to be at home or hanging out at the mall.

"Sure? Pearl, you love camp. What's wrong?" she said clearly concerned.

"I am just boring. I don't know why I am training anymore. There is no deathly prophecy or threat. I just feel useless" I said looking away.

"I guess you have spent too much time in the Ares cabin. You are just aching for a fight. You should enjoy this happy times because we never know how much they will last" said my mama and I craved for her embrace.

"I am just done with camp. It's nothing new and exciting" I said loud.

"Games are soon. That's fun. Believe me. I would have killed for simple games that fighting for our lives with your brother at your age" said my mama and I looked down. I knew I was selfish and a brat thinking this.

"Can I go home or not?" I said exasperated.

"You know the answer" said my mama raising her eyebrow at me.

"I love you too. Are you coming for my birthday?" I said in defeat.

"Sure Pearl, besides we wouldn't miss your competition for anything in the world" I said.

"The gang?" I said changing topics

"The gang is at the beach as usual. Peter and Patrick are here too. Should I call Peter to talk to you since you are SO bored?" said my mama and I blushed. Peter and Patrick are Percy's brothers by his mom's side. Peter and I had been friends, family for years. I knew Peter had a huge crush on me since I was 14. We are the same age.

"Mama!" I said blushing red and just annoyed.

"He is a good boy just like your brother. You should give him a chance" said my mama hopefully.

"I know what you are doing. You are making perfectly clear if I come back. I will have to deal with Peter and believe I don't want to break that heart. I love him like the family he is… thank you for taking me out of my boredom. I will go to train just to stop thinking in BOYS!" I said loud and a bit upset.

My mama grinned at me and waved me goodbye.

"Glad to help you anytime. Love you. Be nice and train hard" said my mama blowing a kiss to me.

I sighed in exasperation. I felt wired thinking about Peter's romantic intentions on me. He was like my brother and it was just weird like incest weird. It was just awkward and just disgusting to think in taking hands with him… So I went to the arena to blow out some steam. At least, I was bored anymore.


	2. Preparing the Field

**Disclaimer: Pearl is mine.**

**Author's Note: Please review, favorite and follow. I really apreciate. Jasiper lovers, I apologize in advance. Sorry!**

**2. Preparing the Field**

Days had passed by and I found myself doing exactly what I swore I would do against my will. I was yet again writing in this horrible leather smelly thing in the middle of the night.

**_August 5_**

_I know remember that I have to write on this lame thing. Camp has been busy with the preparation of the Games between both camps: the Romans and the Greeks against each other on friendly competition. It's like the Olympics but more interesting since there are fighting in teams, shooting water targets, swimming with obstacles, catch the dragon, and many more activities. In 2 days, Romans will arrive and I hope to see the delicious evil eye-candy of Henry, son of Apollo, from the second cohort. He won last year against me in water shooting, but not this year, my friend. You are going down and I will make you pay for making me lost concentration on the last target. OF COURSE I AM CUTE, I DON'T NEED DAM HENRY WILLIAMS TO TELL ME THAT IN MIDDLE OF THE COMPETITION…._

_Anyway,_

_I am also participating in catching the dragon with my best friend Alana from the Ares cabin. We met when I was 5 and she was 8. This is her last summer camp and I promised her to get the medal in her honor. _

_My brother Percy called earlier. He looked weird like not himself. He said he was OK. Maybe mama is driving him nuts with her cravings. He dropped a bomb at me: he is thinking about moving the whole family to New Rome. He is worried that our blood is bringing more monsters and we are no longer safe in New York. I told him that I wasn't sure about moving to the west coast but I will think about it. _

_Now that I think about it. Lately, I have been fighting everyday which is hard and on top of I have to protect Paris and Philip while mama and Percy are working. Maybe Percy is right. We are not safe, but it's only outside the house. Maybe Percy fears of an attack in our house._

I closed the diary and IMed Auntie Piper. I knew it was late but I was preoccupied about Percy and moving out and she was in New Rome. She probably knew more about the matter. The image showed me a dark bedroom with two sleeping lumps in the same bed.

"Piper" I said a couple of times soft enough for her to her me. Then I saw a figure stirring in the darkness and blanket moved to reveal a face.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" said a very sleepy voice.

"Hi. Can I talk to Piper? I know it's late but it's important. Please Nico" I said.

"Sure thing… Piper, honey, wake up. Pearl needs you" said Nico moving Piper under the covers. I saw her stirring and raising her head looking for me.

"What's up, Pearl? Honey, are you OK?" said Piper rubbing her eyes.

"Piper. Percy told me he wants to move out there" I said.

"Yeah, he talked to us earlier. I liked the idea to have you here with us but… Pearl, is everything OK at home?" said Piper preoccupied.

"I don't know really. Percy seems weird, don't you think?" I said.

"I think so, but maybe Percy is just under baby # 3 stress, don't sweat it" said Nico trying to sound like a teenager and failing miserably. I giggled for a quick second.

"I want to think the same, but I can't put the finger on… Percy loves that house. I just don't understand why he wants to move out so suddenly. Are we really in such danger? I thought Percy's barrier was impenetrable" I said looking for any explanation.

"Pearl. I don't know what you want us to say. I will keep an eye on your brother if you want. We are going to the Games anyway. See you in a couple of days" said Nico obviously trying to make me feel better and also go to bed.

"Pearl, honey… Don't worry. Whatever it is, we will make it through like always. We got your back. We love you. Go to bed and good luck in the Games" said Piper. She placed her hand on her belly. She was heavily pregnant with Nico's child and I just woke her up in the middle of the night. I felt bad and bratty.

"Sure and thank you. Sorry for waking you up" I said waving them goodbye.

I felt restless and walked and trained around my lonely cabin until I finally found some sleep in me. It was probably 3:00 AM when I finally slept again.

I dreamed like demigods do: confusing and with glimpses of the past, the present and the future.

I was back home. I saw my mama on her bed crying silently alone. It was weird to see her crying and sobbing softly, probably trying not to wake up my nephews. She was always so composed, strong and warm. She looked like a mess with puffy eyes. I moved around the house looking for Percy. Paris and Philip were in their rooms sleeping in peace. Finally, I saw a light outside far in the sea: Percy's boat. He was probably there.

I was in a dream after all and suddenly I was watching him inside the boat. He was sitting with his elbows on the control panel and his hands on his head. He was trembling faintly. His eyes were wide with fear and painted painfully. I wanted so hard to touch him and ask him what was wrong.

"Pearl, they are not safe" said Percy softly. He turned to where I was and he smiled sadly at me. His words froze my blood and woke up in Camp shaking scared. I had never seen in my life my brother scared. He looked so broken, anxious and tortured. Something definitely was wrong in this picture. No way was that Percy Jackson, hero of the Olympus.

What the hell was going on?

I woke up yelling and sweating cold. I bounced from the bed to the fountain ready to call Nico for help but I stopped myself. It was still night and I had already woken them up before. Maria Bianca Di Angelo was due in a couple of weeks and Piper needed to rest.


	3. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Pearl and other characters are mine, the rest are fickes of Rick's imagination.**

**Author's Note: XOXO and review. Today is my daughter's 1st birthday. Hurray!**

**3. The Arrival**

For the last two days, I had tried to talk to Percy and nothing. Mama said that we was out on the field, probably too busy and not to worry. One thing was for sure: we were moving out to New Rome.

After I talked to mama, I went to the fields and did Camp stuff like hanging up with Alana, shooting arrows and planning pranks to other cabins and Romans. On the night, I sat in my bed and wrote like my mama asked me to do it. She claims that it's important to record my life.

**_August 7_**

_Romans arrived today: 50 demigods from the 5 cohorts to fight against us. The ambassador and new praetor is Jonathan McQueen, son of Mars. He seems strong and deathly like all his kind, but to my surprise he is also a musician, a cello player. Well, that's what the Venus girls told me. _

_Tomorrow are the Games. First game on the list is water shooting and I am going to beat Henry no matter what._

_Percy called finally. He said that he had been busy and mama was definitely driving him crazy. He looked in the edge like something was haunting him like in my dream. I tried to talk to him about my dream but he cut me off every time…He says that we are definitely going to New Rome and we are already packing things up. _

_We fought about the topic. I want to stay. I have visited New Rome and Camp Jupiter with Uncle Jason and Frankie Beanie before. I like it but not to live in it, but I guess it would be nice to live in the cohorts with several random demigods or legacies than alone. I still have no new brothers or sisters that I know, neither in Camp Jupiter._

_Anyway, Percy promised to talk with me in person when he comes tomorrow to see me kicking Henry's ass. The rest of the family is going to be here on the last day._

After I wrote on the diary, I went for a walk. It was still early for the cleaning harpies. I walked around camp thinking about my brother's behavior lately. He was cryptic, neurotic and short-tempered during our conversation. He wasn't himself. I was truly concerned. Maybe he was under a lot of stress with the new baby but I don't ever remember him behaving like that with Paris and Philip. Though, he was a little more overprotecting on Annabeth with Paris.

I was walking behind the Ares cabin when out of nowhere I crashed with a hard body. I fell miserably and hurtfully loud on my ass. It was like hitting a wall.

"Sorry" I said to the person from the ground. I raised my eyes and under the moonlight I saw the features of Henry Williams, son of Apollo and bow nemesis, staring at me. He is taller with dark eyes and hair.

"Are you ok?" said Henry offering his hand for me to stand up. I was reluctant at first but I did take his hand.

"Thank you. Sorry. I didn't see you. I was…" I said looking down.

"Thinking hard. Yeah! I can see the smoke coming out of your ears" said Henry interrupting me and grinning at me. I felt my face hot of embarrassment and I was totally blushing mad at him. How he dare to tell me that?

"Excuse me if I am not a great thinker, a bad poet like your kind" I said mad. I stomped down my feet and I was ready to leave but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry. I was joking. Is everything OK? I have been watching for a while and you look preoccupied" he said soft. His words made me shiver and I didn't know why. He is not that cute.

"I am just worried about my brother. He is been acting weird and I just don't know why. We talked today and he spatted and yelled at me a couple of times. He has never done that before" I said. I didn't know why I was telling that to him. He was my nemesis in the Games and yet I opened to him. Not even Alana, my best friend, knew about this.

"Maybe he is under stress. I heard he is having a baby soon" said Henry.

"How did you know?" I said gasping in surprise.

"Everybody knows everything in Camp Jupiter… and Piper Di Angelo is a friend of a friend" said Henry with a smile.

"I see... He is coming tomorrow, right? Maybe you are right. I will talk to him. Maybe I am just worried for nothing" I said and giggled to him, a bit fake.

"If you say so, good luck tomorrow. You will need it if you want to win me" he said cocky crossing his arms and giving me a terrible fake laugh. I couldn't help myself and I laughed at him. He looked so funny. He was trying to make me feel better in his own goofy way.

"Yeah, right. See ya tomorrow" I said and waved him goodbye.

"Sure. Until tomorrow" he said and I jogged to my cabin.

I jumped in my bed and started giggling like a little girl. I didn't know why. I meant he is cute and he made me blush but I didn't like him, did I?

I fell asleep with clothes on and I dreamed with mama again. She was in bed with her hand on her pregnant belly. The new kid was making an appearance already at 5 months.

Mama was watching or reading something on bed. She was annoyed and frustrated as she flipped the pages of whatever she was reading. She sighed in defeat and stood up. She looked out the window. She was watching far in the sea. Percy's boat was there with the light on. Probably Percy was there again. I wondered why. Mama sighed and pressed her head in the window's glass. Tears started to come out from my mama's eyes.

"Percy, talk to me. What is going on?" said my mama.

Then I heard noise outside, my mama too. She opened the door to hear better. Sounds of loud agony screams came from the sea, probably Percy was doing it. Why was my brother screaming?

My mama started to sob and cry badly and Paris appeared in the door.

"Mom" said Paris running to hug my mama from behind. My mama wiped her tears composing herself.

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" said my mama.

"Daddy is screaming. He is pain. Mom… daddy is fading" said Paris. I gasped in surprise. I was shocked and mama lowered herself to hug Paris.

"We will save him" said my mama.

"Hurry up" whispered Paris at me.

I woke up again screaming. My brother was in danger but I didn't know how to help. Paris had an idea of what was going on. She had always been the intuitive one. Percy called her "Mini-Rachel" for a reason. It was still too early to get up. It took me probably one hour to sleep again. I felt too edgy and the worst part is not knowing what to do next.


	4. Winning and Losing

**Disclaimer: I am kind of tired of saying the same Percy Jackson is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading.**

**4. Winning and Losing**

Morning came just a couple of hours later and it started with the sounds of horns and people running around camp. Romans surely liked their morning run. I woke up wearing the same clothes I had yesterday.

I jumped out of bed ready to call my mama. She was on the kitchen cooking. We talked briefly since Percy was about to arrive in any second. I asked if everything was Ok and she nodded. I knew she was lying but I let her do it. Probably, it made her felt better.

I took a shower while I waited for Percy and the Games to start officially. The shower felt nice and I relaxed a bit, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so GOD damn wrong.

"Hi, Pearl" said Percy as I walked into the cabin from the bathroom. He startled me but I tried to keep it cool.

"Hi, Percy. What's up? Did you have a nice trip? The Di Angelos?" I said making small talk and trying so hard not to stare at him. Something was weird in him. His whole presence felt more authoritarian and colder like a military guy.

"It was a nice trip and the guys are coming for the last day. Piper wants to come with the whole family for an extended holiday but she is not sure still. I think she wants to have Maria Bianca here" said Percy and for a moment he was himself. He had his goofy smile on his face and I smiled too.

He hugged me and in our embrace he stiffed and I felt him weird like hugging a stranger. I let him go and smiled at him. I was keeping the charade until I found out was going out.

"That's great. I missed them" I said.

"Don't worry. We are going to live there soon" he said and I gave him a weak smile.

"We will see about that" I said narrowing my eyes at me. He frowned at me not liking my answer.

"It's a fact, young lady. Let's go for breakfast. Games are starting soon" said Percy and gave me his hand.

I was reluctant to take it but if I didn't I would lose my cover. I giggled and took his hand.

"Percy, I'm 15. You don't need to take my hand anymore like when I was 5" I said joking. He let go of my hand and smiled wickedly.

"If you say so, pretty lady" said Percy and we walked to breakfast.

For the rest of the day, I kept an eye on Percy but I tried to not give away anything. I didn't want him to suspect from me. So, I behaved like a normal teenager girl.

After dinner, I said goodbye at Percy and I walked to my diary to write.

**_August 8_**

_I am starting to like this lame thing. _

_Today was awesome in some way. Not only had I won against Henry but to my surprise he kissed me. That was so weird and yet I am grinning and giggling so hard that my face hurts. _

_How it happened? That's a real mystery. We were on the final round and I did a perfect shot in the last target. It was Henry's turn and I did what he did last time to me. I called him 'cutie pie' and he missed in sudden embarrassment. I was giggling and jumping in celebration._

_When it was time to shake hands after the competition, he pulled me to his hot body and kissed me briefly on the lips. It was sweet and super brief because out of nowhere Percy appeared and threw Henry to the floor. Percy had his sword on Henry's neck and told him and to anybody who dare to date me: "That's my little sister and nobody touches her without my consent." I was embarrassed by Percy's tantrum that I slapped him and fumed out of the winner's circle._

_For the rest of the day, I avoided him like the black plague._

_At dinner, Percy sat with me in our empty table to talk. (Even on the Games, everybody sits with his godly parental relationship) I wasn't that mad anymore so I didn't run away from him. He did apologize about his behavior. We talked about how it was everything at home. He gave me tips for the dragon competition that it's the last of the Games. Percy promised to come for that competition with everybody also for my birthday on August 11. We laughed a bit but then he made sad by saying: "Sis, we are going to New Rome. I want everybody safe and sound"_

_I told him that I didn't want to leave but he gave a hard stare like mama and ended the conversation on the topic by saying "Pearl, this is final. We are going"_

_I felt like crying but I was too stubborn to do it in front of him. I waited until he left me alone and I cried for over an hour. I know it's lame to cry for such a little thing. HOWEVER, I love my house, my friends, my camp and my school. On the bright side, moving here means an opportunity to 'hot shot' Henry. He really kisses superb. _

As I read my words, I realized that I was lying to myself, I was leaving things unwritten… Everything was messed up… Maybe I was writing for anybody who read it could not possible know the truth.

After writing, I was restless and I did a moonlight walk again hoping to find Henry again. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone I can trust because I don't think anyone would believe easily. However, I didn't find Henry or Alana outside.

I returned to my cabin with a drachma in hand. I stared at the drachma as I was in front of the fountain. I fought against myself to call Nico again. He was always the guy I could rely on. I thought about calling mama but I didn't want her to lose my cover. I thought about calling Uncle Leo but he is pretty much useless as a crying shoulder, and Frankie Beanie would try to get the augur before I finish talking.

I sighed in desperation. I needed to talk with someone. I couldn't go with Alana and wake her up without raising suspicions in her cabin, neither Henry, and master Chiron would never believe me.

I sat on my bed and stared at my medal. I had won finally but I was losing something more important.


	5. A Glimpse of Him

**Disclaimer: Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Jason are Rick's characters. Pearl, Henry, Alana, JJ, Paris, Philip are mine.**

**Author's Note: This daily updates are killing me, but in a good way. Please review. If you were shocked in chapter 2, now you get some answers.**

**5. A Glimpse of Him**

Morning started with annoyance. The GOD DAMN legionaries were doing their morning run with loud noises and trumpets blowing. I hate them! No way, I was going to that Camp to do that every god damn morning.

I called Piper in the morning as soon I got a shower and yelled some bad words at the Romans when they passed my cabin. I saw Henry passing and he looked at me making me blush.

Today was the day I liked the less. Today, three years ago, died Jason Grace and Hazel Levesque on a quest and ironically in a car crash. They survived giants and titans but not a truck passing a red light. They both died before help got to them.

I found Piper in bed crying. I knew why since I felt like crying myself.

"Hi, Aunt Piper" I said.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry. I am just… you know. Three years already and I feel like it was yesterday" said Piper wiping her tears.

"I know aunt. I called to check on you. Nico?" I said giving her a weak sympathetic smile.

"In San Francisco, he wanted take JJ with him … you know to distract him, it's a difficult day for him too, you know, but JJ refused completely" said Piper while fresh tears wetted her face.

"Where is JJ then?" I said since I didn't see him.

"He is out probably getting himself in trouble. He is 9 and misses his father terrible and still doesn't accept Nico. He thinks I betrayed his father with his best friend. I don't blame him. Jason was the best husband and father ever" said Piper crying silently.

"I miss him too… Piper, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, what is it?" said Piper wiping her tears and looking at me.

"Why Nico?" I said. I love Nico but I was so confused when I knew they were getting married last year.

"I think you have spent so much time with Annabeth. She made the same question last year and with the same expression may I add… It's not an easy answer, but a long one. Wanna hear?" said Piper. I nodded.

"When Jason died, I was a mess. You don't know about it, neither Annabeth… I spent days crying in bed just after you all left me alone. I just wished to die"

"One day, like two weeks after the funeral, Nico stopped by to check on me. JJ opened the door and saw the mess we were living. I remember the door opening in my bedroom and seeing Nico with worry eyes. He sat on the bed and we talked. He forced me to take a bath while he cleaned the house and made lunch"

"For weeks, he came daily to make sure I was eating, cleaning and just doing normal stuff. Slowly, I expected and even longed for his visits. He brought me back to life, ironical for a son of Death"

"I was so much better because of Nico. Once I was on my feet, I thought he wasn't coming here anymore but I was wrong. For months, Nico was here daily in the afternoons and we just talked about Jason and Hazel, and other things. We drank tea and he would help JJ with his homework while a make dinner. It was nice and we were just friends"

"One day after one year of their deaths, he didn't come for over a month doing Hades' stuff and I was out of my mind missing him. I guess that the moment I realized he was no longer just a friend"

"When he came again, JJ was visiting you by the way... I remember I opened the door to him and just jumped in his arms. He was surprised. I was surprised by my own action and I just kissed him. He kissed me back… Well, you must guess what happened there (Piper was blushing)… we talked about our feelings and we became a couple. We kept it in secrets for months for JJ and you guys. Percy is just so protective of me and Jason was his best friend after Grover, though Annabeth is definitely the worst"

"Last year after the second anniversary, Nico took my hand in public and I smiled at him stealing a little kiss. I remember the surprised faces of everybody around me. Jason is still a hero in New Rome and I was dating the son of Pluto. People can be cruel sometimes and I cried for over a week by their comments and stares"

"Eventually, we were more romantic in the open. JJ already knew and he wasn't happy at all, still is. We decided to get married because we love each other despise what people think or say including a very hot fight with Annabeth. We have never fought like that before but she came around eventually and we are fine." said Piper.

"Piper, thank you for telling me… I don't mean to be disrespectful but I thought Nico liked Percy, you know… like in Gay people" I said blushing and totally embarrassment.

"He still worships Percy and he doesn't love him like that. Love is universal and it doesn't have a genre" said Piper and I felt awful asking for that. I just nodded. Always believe an Aphrodite girl when it comes to love.

"Sorry for prying. Are you going to be OK?" I said changing the topic.

"I guess... I loved Jason with all my heart. We have a wonderful yet hurt son together. We had a happy life while it lasted. We were so happy and I will always love him, but my life is now around Nico, Maria Bianca and Jason Junior" said Piper smiling at me. I guess everything is going to be fine with them.

"Cool. I will see you in two days, right?" I said.

"Sure, Pearl. I wouldn't miss your competition and your birthday for nothing, not even Maria Bianca is going to stop me" said Piper raising a thumb at me and placed her hand on the pregnant belly, just two or three more weeks.

"See ya" I said. Piper nodded at me and the image dissolved.

I sat in my bed thinking about what Piper told me. She looked happy that was important. I went to breakfast and had another day in camp.

At night, I swore I felt something different in my cabin like someone entered but nothing was touched or moved. Anyway, I sat on my bed and wrote a bit.

**_August 9_**

_Today, we celebrated the incredible sad occasion of the death of Hazel and Jason. We miss you guys!_

_Another day of competitions, this time I cheered at my friends and we won on several competitions and lost in another. Alana won on javelin shooting. I was going to participate this year but I had to set the score with Henry. Talking about the hot shot, he invited to the beach to walk tomorrow. That's romantic but I feared for vendetta. Romans are cute but also deceiving. Alana stopped by early. We talked about moving out and she said she is going to miss me. I guess I am really going._

_Percy called again. I love my brother but this is getting annoying, not even when I started camp 10 years ago my brother called more that once a week. _

_He looked at me with sad eyes and started to tell me when we first met 11 years ago. I barely remember the whole thing. He cried softly when he was telling me how small I was and how sad I was when mom died. I cried a bit too. I remember my mom like I saw her yesterday. After, he told about how much he loved me and how proud he was of me. When I tried to change the topic, he just said: "I love you, sis" and hanged up._

_I guess he had just realized that I am growing up and that made him sad. He must feel old, ha ha. How silly is my brother sometimes._

I kept reading my lines. I had a weird suspicion that someone was reading my diary. The paper felt different in my hands, somehow softer.

I thought about the call with Percy. It was weird to no measure. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days, but I saw him yesterday and he was fine_._ I felt like he was saying goodbye. For a moment, I saw my brother, the goofy loving guy who raised me.

I am worry that my brother is fading like Paris said. He is slipping through our fingers and we cannot do a thing about it.


	6. Beach

**Disclaimer: Some characters are mine, other are his.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Nik, thank you for your very sweet reviews. Now, let's get fluffy.**

**6. Beach**

Morning started once again with annoyance. The legionnaires and their morning run are loud and just annoying. However, I got my revenge. When they passed by my cabin, I splashed them with cold water, almost glacial. They looked so cute shaking cold and still running never breaking lines. They are really disciplined, I must applaud to them. Alana saw me and high-fived at me and the rest of her cabin too. She was sick of them running and making noise at dawn.

Competitions were great and nothing out of the blue. I tried to talk to Percy by IM but nothing. I talked to mama and everybody was coming tomorrow: a full day of Jacksons and Di Angelos. Mama seemed on the edge jumping at any noise and making small hurried talk.

Before dinner, I came back to my cabin and wrote on the diary. I still think somebody has been here without my permission. The ambiance felt polluted.

**_August 10_**

_Other day of competitions and we are tied in the scores. Tomorrow is the longest, the most dangerous and the most entertainment competition: Catching dragons. For this particular competition, my brother Percy is called as referee as well as fire fighter. Jason used to help to but not anymore._

_I miss Jason a lot. _

_Henry took me to the beach and we walked and talked a lot. He is actually really interesting, funny and smart. I don't know if he was flirting with me, but I definitely was. I asked for help to the Aphrodite cabin and they improved my look slightly. I was still wearing my normal clothes but cleaner and more fitted ones, light makeup and a braid. I like him._

_He told about Camp Jupiter, his mortal family who lives in Portland, and how skillful I am with a bow despise being a daughter of Neptune. I told him about my normal life as New Yorker and my regular life with Percy, the savior of Olympus. I also told him that I played the violin since I was 10. It had helped me for my concentration and dyslexia; also teachers cut me so slag because of it. I am not that good but he was impressed. He told me that I was in the wrong cabin, but it was better this way… Dating would be SO weird._

_He made me smile, laughed and blushed a couple of times. I really thought he was going to kiss me when he brushed my hair behind my ear. I was ready. I even bit my lip to make the point clear but he didn't do it. WHAT THE HELL!?_

_But… I was there, he was there, and nothing at all!_

_We are meeting on the beach again before he departs. It's a date, my man. I will get that kiss._

I closed the diary and looked outside the window. The moon was up and tomorrow would be full moon: perfect to celebrate my birthday.

I didn't feel like going for dinner, so I grabbed my violin and went to the beach. I played on the tide with waves splashing in my feet. I played a gypsy tune while I walked on the water. A trick my brother taught me years ago.

I was so caught in the music and I didn't notice Henry there until he joined me with his guitar. It was unconventional duet but we are also unconventional. I was startled at first but I had a blast playing with him. We complemented each other musically and hopefully in other areas too.

After we finished the song, I walked to him. He was smiling in the moonlight and he looked beautiful. I really think I am falling for the guy.

"Hi there" he said.

"Hi" I said blushing a bit and fixing my hair behind my ear.

"I missed you at dinner" he said and stroke some tunes in his guitar. Then he put it on the sand and I did the same with my violin and arc.

"I felt like missing dinner. I haven't played in a while and the moon is so nice that I was inspired" I said looking to the moon.

"I can see that. You play very well for a daughter of Neptune" he said throwing a mischievous smile at me. His smile is like Lord Apollo's (I met him once in a trip to Olympus with mama), probably a family trail.

"Thank you. You are very good yourself. How did you know I was here?" I said softly.

"Your friend Alana told me that you like to play under moonlight. So I take a wild guess and here I am" he said and I blushed in deep red. Thank Gods, he couldn't see my face well under the moonlight.

"Oh… how is everything? Do you like camp?" I said changing the topic awkwardly.

"You asked that today already… It's fine and I like your camp. It's more carefree that mine… but tell me… How is your brother?" he said a bit worried.

"I really don't know. He is been acting beyond weird. Tomorrow is coming with everybody and I don't want I am going to do or say" I said and rubbed my arm in fake cold. I was shivering in worry.

"Everything is going to be fine… Call me if you need help" he said.

"Sure, thank you" I said to him nodding. He gave me reassuring smile and I smiled back at him.

He approached to me, a couple of inches of me. I could feel small puffs of his warm breath and I liked it. I looked up at his eyes since he is a bit taller than me. He took a string of my hair and coiled in his fingers. I was petrified waiting for him to do something.

"You know. You brother really killed the mood the other day" he said staring at my eyes.

I nodded and said softly: "Brothers are like that. They are protectionists and annoying. If you had a younger sister, you would do the same"

"Earlier today, I wasn't sure…" he said.

"Of what?" I said and sighed softly. I was just inches of him.

"Of this" he said and closed the distance. He kissed me tenderly and sweet, my first real kiss without brothers to spoil it. His lips are soft but strong. I felt like singing like in the Sound of Music on top of a hill. His lips let go of mine and I smiled tenderly, but really I wanted to shout and jump like an Aphrodite girl.

"I like you" he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I like you too" I said and exhaled a big amount of air. I smiled at him as he cupped my face with his strong gentle hand. He kissed me again.

"I will walk you to your cabin. It's getting late" he said and he took my hand. I blushed when he did it, but I guess we became a couple, right?

We walked to my cabin and kissed me goodbye one more time in the lips and one final kiss in the forehead. I smiled at the sweet gesture. I entered and jumped in my bed giggling like when I was 5 and I didn't care at all. I felt like a normal teenager girl, not a demigod with unknown danger coming close.

For one hour, I didn't care about my brother just the feeling of the lips of Henry Williams, son of Apollo, on mine.


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters, locations and other things are created by Rick.**

**Author's Note: Please Review. Sorry Nik, this story is Pearl's POV, just like ¨Pearl of the Sea¨ was Percy's POV only **

**7. Surprises**

The sound of the marching stomps of the legionaries had really become a problem in my sleeping department. They were louder when they passed by my cabin. I saw them as I was leaning on my doorframe. They were so sassy that they passed by wearing raincoats to avoid my antics. Some of them were grinning as they outsmarted me. Idiots!

William was running with them and broke the line just to steal me a kiss. More than one stopped their running to stare and gasp at us. That's a good way to start any day. Legionaries and campers made wolf whistles and applauses at us and I blushed deep red. Someone from the Ares cabin yelled "That's what I called fraternizing with the enemy" making everybody laughed and grinned at us.

The head and ambassador Jonathan McQueen yelled at Henry to get back in the line and I grinned at them. I got back inside and took a shower. I guessed Henry will get scolded later.

Today was the day for to bring the glory to camp. We are tied in the score and the last event is the decisive one. I got dress with my lucky drachma and a thick jumpsuit against flares. Also, I was now 16. Today was my birthday.

The Jacksons arrived at breakfast while I was sitting in my table. Paris and Philip saw me and ran at my arms. I kissed their sweet little heads.

Mama and Percy were walking behind them, their hands locked together and smiling at me. They looked happy, like themselves. However, I knew them better that anyone. My mama wore a sad smile, well masked in happiness.

"Mama" I said and hugged her. "Hello, Pamela" I said while I rubbed her belly.

"Pamela?" said Annabeth sighing. I guessed she wasn't fan of the name.

"I like the name" said Percy grinning at me. That was my brother and I smiled sincerely at him.

"Happy birthday, kiddo. You are now a young lady… just I don't want nephews soon, right" said Percy while he hugged me. I blushed red and poked his shoulder.

"Yeah, right" I snorted at him.

"Happy Birthday, my Pearl" said my mama hugging me so warmly yet so sad that it broke my heart.

"Mama, it's okey. I love you too" I said and she nodded at me. I saw in her eyes that she knew that I knew something was odd.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Paris and Philip jumping again in my arms. They kissed me and ran around me chasing each other.

"Yo" yelled Nico from behind us. Piper and he were coming to us. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Happy birthday" said Piper hugging me and I rubbed her belly. I had spent weeks waiting to do that.

Nico smiled at us and kissed my forehead saying "Happy birthday and May the Gods bless your way" I giggled since I never expected Nico to behave like that. He was a changed man because of Piper.

After some pleasantries, we had breakfast together in the Poseidon table. I was nearly full when I realized of something.

"Aunt, where is JJ?" I said looking around us.

"He is at the Apollo table with a Roman boy. I think his name is Henry" said Piper. I gasped in surprise and turned to the table to see JJ and Henry talking and laughing.

"That's cool" said Nico looking a bit sad. JJ resented them for being together. I smiled at Nico.

After breakfast, we walked to the forest for the competition scheduled in the clearing near the creek. They were some benches for the spectators. My family sat high to get a better view. Percy kissed Annabeth goodbye and went to Chiron for the event. I stood next to Alana with the other competitors nearest to the creek.

Chiron cleared his throat and said to play fair and no godly tricks. We were the 4th team of 6. The goal is to take a flag for the back of the head of the dragon in the smallest amount of time. I was nervous and yet excited. Henry waved at me from the benches. He was sitting with JJ, both looking at me. I waved back.

The first team took forever. The second team was disqualified since they used a whistle unheard by humans to doze the dragon (Apollo's trick). The third team was efficient and quick. They made 5:10 and they were the ones to beat.

"Ready" I said to Alana. She nodded at me and we attacked.

Our strategy was simple: I distract the dragon long enough for Alana speared the flag out of its head. I made a lot of noise and moved around. A couple of times, its fire breath almost caught me and I couldn't heal without being disqualified. The dragon was following me while Alana found a clear shot. She threw her spear aiming the flag sending to hit the nearest tree. My family and friends applauded as we made 4:30. We were on the top.

The fifth team used a similar strategy but they made 5:20 and one guy got pretty badly hurt by the dragon's tail. When the 6th team advanced to the field, I crossed my fingers in hope. I held my breath while they run and attacked the dragon from both sides climbing to his head. They were fast but the dragon wasn't any help. I watched the clock advancing nervously. It had passed 4:00 when Marty, son of Mercury, was nearly touching the flag with his fingers but the dragon shook his head making him fall hard on the ground. His partner Josh ran at him and helped him to stand up. Both climbed again but it was too late once they got the flag. The clock stopped in 4:45. We won!

Alana and I hugged each other jumping and shouting in victory. My family stood up yelling at us. I could see Henry smiling at me while he patted JJ's back.

I celebrated with a beach lunch with my family. We laughed, made sand castles and played tag. Annabeth brought a cake and I blew sixteen candles. I didn't make a wish since I don't believe in such nonsense.

JJ came too bringing Henry with him. We played cool like we barely knew each other. We are not ready to share the update on our relationship. Percy wouldn't let him out of his sight following with his eyes. He didn't like Henry at all. We had a wonderful time but Percy wouldn't let me talk to Henry more than one word. He can be such a nosy brother sometimes.

I analyzed Percy's behavior the entire day and he totally looked like himself. There wasn't anything off about him. Maybe I was overreacting before, but my mama wasn't completely at ease. She looked truly happy but at some moments I saw glances of sadness in her face. Paris and Philip were happy too yet Paris stared at me a lot like she wanted to tell me something alone.

After lunch, both families kissed me goodbye and left me to celebrate with the rest of the campers the end of the Games and the triumph of the Camp Half-Blood. The party was great and fabulous with an enormous celebration by the lake with barbeque and roasted marshmallows. I sat with my friends and laughed, danced and sang a lot.

Finally after a long day, I sat in my bed and started writing.

**_August 11_**

_Today was probably the weirdest day I have ever had. I am talking after hellhounds marching in my kindergarten class, after Blackjack took me to the fair just to talk to a parade mare and after having tea with mermaids. _

Then I heard noises outside. I left everything and walked out the door. I found Henry in the doorway with the whole band of brothers, both Romans and Greek sons and daughters of Apollo. It was like a whole orchestra of musical instruments behind Henry. Soft and romantic played around us.

Henry cleared his throat and took out a single sunflower from his back. We walked to me smiling with that Apollistic trail.

"Happy Birthday" he said and gave me the flower. I was blushing so tomato red. Thankfully, it was dark and nearly impossible to see.

He hugged me and we danced under the moonlight and surrounded by music. That was so romantic, yet I didn't get a kiss because we were in front of all his siblings.

I dreamed pretty dreams of kissing Henry.


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I want to thank Rick for the inspiration. Without his world, I would have nothing to write. XOXO**

**Author's Note: Please, read more. Things are getting crazier.**

**8. Revelations**

The legionaries woke me up again with their awful morning run. I waited for Henry to pass by outside my cabin. He looked dashing in his purple t-shirt and sweatpants. He waved at me wearing a big smile, yet didn't break line this time. I was kind of expecting him to do it, so I sighed in deception and took a shower.

After my shower, I sat in the bed and took my diary to finish what I had started yesterday.

_… __So like I was saying before my boyfriend (he is, right?) interrupted me with a moonlight serenade. Today was a good day. We won. I saw my family and we celebrated. The whole day was blissful. Why it was weird? Because everything was so GOD DAMN perfect. I expected just a cake but not really a family celebration on the beach. I didn't really think we were going to win. I really thought Marty and Josh, Romans, were going to win like last year. We were really lucky. I most definitely I wasn't expecting Henry to do that. I think I am falling hard for the guy. I will miss it since he is going tomorrow but if I moved to New Rome, I will see him a lot more. GOOD MOVING!_

I left the diary and I walked to breakfast. After a full stomach, I found Henry in the shooting ring. He looked sexy as he hit the target with every arrow. I felt hot looking at him in such concentration. He is not that built beefy but he has the muscles to make girls drool. His dark hair and eyes are probably ordinary yet extraordinary to me. I sat on the ground staring at him.

"Stop staring. You are making lose my concentration" yelled Henry suddenly.

"Sorry, you look so cutie pie" I said mocking him like he did to me last year in the Games.

"You too look cute when you are shooting. That's why I like you so much" he replied with a big cocky smile.

"I know. That's why I do it" I said winking at him. I giggled and stood up dusting off myself. I took his bow and shoot some arrows with him almost breathing in my neck. I shivered at his proximity and probably missed one by far.

"You missed" he whispered in my ear. I blushed and turned my head really to yell at him, but he cut me off with his lips. I dropped the bow and wrapped my arms in his waist. He kissed me with his hands on my shoulders probably thinking in moving below, but we had just started dating.

"Hey, keep it PG" yelled Alana walking at us. I jumped off of his arms in surprise and looked at Alana with annoyance. She smiled at me.

"Sorry, Roman. I need this girl" said Alana grinning and dragged me. I waved Henry goodbye while I was pulled by my best friend. We walked to the stables. We were pretty much alone except for the pegassi who were cracking jokes at each other, some really amusing.

"What's up, Alana?" I said as I leaned on a stable wall.

"I have to tell you something" said Alana staring at me and biting her lower lip in doubt.

"You can tell me anything. We are best friends" I said taking her hand and lightly squishing it. She smiled at me and approached at me fast. I felt her lips on mine. She kissed me briefly with hesitation. I stood there frozen, just unable to move or talk for what it felt forever.

I saw her eyes watered and ran away for me. I saw here disappear of my sight and I stood there leaning on the wall just shocked of what had just happened. My best friend liked me like that. She liked me and I had a boyfriend… I touched my lips and I felt weird. Her lips were softer that Henry yet both caring and sweet.

"Little boss lady. Are you OK?" thought Blackjack loud next to me. His big horse head touched mine.

"I don't know. Did you see what happened?" I said to him still in shocked.

"Yeah, she kissed you. That was hot" thought Blackjack while the rest of the Pegasi giggled at me. I felt hot and red of embarrassment. I didn't need their teasing right now.

"All of you just SHUT UP" I yelled and ran away to my cabin in angry and fast steps.

In my cabin, I jumped in my bed and yelled under my pillow. I wasn't angry just really frustrated by the whole situation. What the hell?! My best friend for years liked me romantically when I finally got myself a boyfriend. I was so beyond words and just wired that I stood up ready to blow off some steam in the Arena.

I walked by my bed and notice something weird. Someone was here before. Someone moved my things so smoothly that it's nearly impossible to notice. I got mad at the lack of privacy in this place and threw water on the floor setting a trap. I walked out and fought with the almost entire Ares/Mars family and GODS I felt good afterwards.

At dinner, Henry kissed me when he passed by my table on his way to his. I ate alone like usual. I took glances at the Ares/Mars table and saw Alana staring at me with puffy eyes. I really didn't know what to do about that.

After dinner, Henry picked me up at my table and we walked holding hands to the sing-along. Tomorrow he was leaving to Camp Jupiter and New Rome and I would be alone for the rest of the summer. Yet worst, stuck with Alana who fancies me and she is my best friend. What a mess!

To my surprise, Henry sang a song dedicated to me in front of everybody at Camp. We were definitely an item now. I grinned and giggled the entire song but I lost my smile when I saw Alana crying quietly far away from me. She was heartbroken.

Henry walked me to my cabin and kissed me goodbye. I entered at my cabin ready to find out how was there. I caught him/her during the sing-along I felt the trap activating. I gasped when I found Nico imprisoned in my water trap.

"You were spying on me" I said removing the water bounds.

"Sorry but I was preoccupied. Neat trap!" said Nico giving me two thumbs up.

"I know… wait! You were the one reading my diary" I said and blushed red mad at him.

"Yes, but there is nothing helpful there" said Nico scratching his head.

"I know. I have kept it that way, just in case of spy, as you can see" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sorry, Pearl. Piper told me to keep an eye on you and Percy, you know spying a bit" said Nico and he sat down on my bed.

"What did you find?" I asked him.

"He is really acting weird. Annabeth won't say a thing but the kids are scared of him. Paris won't let Philip alone with his dad. Percy spends most of his time on his boat like day and night. He almost hit Annabeth the other day when they were talking about you having a boyfriend soon. For a second, I almost ran at them to stop him. I am worried, kiddo" said Nico looking sad.

"I know. My dreams about them are pretty much like that. Annabeth was sad and crying. Percy was on his boat looking really neurotic and just crazy like schizophrenic. Yesterday, I was really caught in surprise because he looked so normal, so him. I really thought for a moment that I was just imagining everything" I said feeling sad and some tears felt to my cheeks. I sat next to Nico and he hugged me.

"I know, kiddo. I was surprised myself yesterday. I will keep spying and I will call you if I need you. OK? Piper says hello by the way and JJ wanted me to tell that he is waiting for you to train him for Catch the Dragon. He was really impressed by your performance" said Nico and kissed my hair. I nodded at him.

Nico stood up and disappeared in the shadows leaving me alone and crying. Thankfully, I had a dreamless night.


	9. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I wish a lot of things but being sue it's not one of them.**

**Author's Note: Thank you**

**9. Leaving**

Today started late. The Romans didn't do their usual morning run since they were busy packing up to return home. I really wanted one last run and probably one last big smile of Henry running by my side.

Anyway, after breakfast I spent the day talking and kissing Henry on the beach before he left. We had a wonderful time which ended with the sounds of the Roman trumpets. I waved him goodbye as they left in their flying ship, courtesy of Leo Valdez' design.

For two days, nothing really interesting happened. I avoided Alana like the black plague. I was definitely not ready to cross that bridge yet. She is my best friend and I am not really into ladies. I heard no news of Nico neither I had dreams of Percy.

Finally, one night I convinced myself to write on this stupid diary.

**_August 16_**

_Romans are gone. I miss Henry a lot. Mama told me that Percy is going for an expedition for a month as soon as school starts. She is starting to packing and we were probably leaving next week, so I will finish Camp early this year. Thank Gods! I am running out of places to avoid Alana. She kissed me and it's just weird._

I was writing when my niece yelled at me.

"Pearl!" said Paris.

"What? Wait! Paris? Why are you calling?" I said as I saw Paris image in front of me in the IM.

"Come home, quickly" said Paris with desperation. I knew it was important. Paris never called before. I saw her with crying eyes and the room was dark. Something was really wrong in this picture.

"I am on my way" I said leaving everything and running to the stables.

At the stables, I saw Blackjack grazing and jumped on this back catching him really surprised.

"Wow… Little boss lady, what's up?" thought Blackjack clearly surprised.

"Blackjack, I need to be home like yesterday" I said with determination and anxiety.

"Let's go" thought Blackjack spreading his wings and we went home. I was desperate to get there. I felt so anxious. Paris never called me before so I knew it was alarming.

Blackjack landed on the driveway of our beach house in New York. I ran inside the house to find my mama sitting on the kitchen's floor crying with her arms hugging her legs and her head on her knees.

"Mama!" I yelled at her running at her side.

"Pearl? Why…?" said Annabeth softly.

"What happened?" I said taking her hand.

"Percy… I don't know… he just…" said Annabeth looking away.

"What?" I said loud in exasperation.

"He was talking to himself and just left us" said Annabeth looking to the wall.

"But why?" I said annoyed.

"I don't know" said Annabeth looking down.

"Did he say a thing?" I said more exasperated.

"Yes, that we weren't safe anymore" said Annabeth.

"I will find him" I said standing up.

"Don't go. Stay with me" said Annabeth pulling my clothes. Then I saw her face. She had a red swollen cheek.

"Mama, wait. Did he hit you?" I said as I examined her face.

"He wasn't himself" said Annabeth in tears.

"How did you let him?" I said loud and exasperated.

"He was going to hurt Philip and I just stood between" said Annabeth wiping her tears in vain. She was crying a lot.

"Mama. What the hell?! How could you let him hit you? You are an amazing fighter. Why was he going to hit Philip?" I said really confused by the situation.

"I don't know. He wasn't himself and he scared me a lot" said Annabeth with a broken hoarse voice.

"Did he hurt…?" I said afraid of the answer. Did he hurt Pamela?

"No, he only slapped me once and left" said Annabeth wiping her tears.

"I will go and drag his sorry ass" I said really to leave and find him.

"Don't go. We need to talk first" said Annabeth pulling me harder my clothes stopping me for leaving.

"About what?" I said annoyed. I wanted to leave to find him and kill him for hitting his wife, the love of his life.

"I think you brother is not there anymore" said Annabeth in a weak voice. She cried harder and I hugged her. I made her stand and sat on the couch. I let her cry until she passed away in exhaustion. I placed a pillow under her head and a cover on them. I placed one hand on Annabeth's belly to feel Pamela kicking before I left them.

Then I looked around the house for Paris and Philip. I found them under my bed crying.

"Paris, Philip. It's me. You can get out of there" I said looking at them. They got out and hugged me. They both were shivering and shaking in fear. They were so frightened that it broke my heart.

"P, why daddy tried to hit me? I did something wrong?" said Philip with a sad voice.

"No. Your daddy is just not himself lately. Don't worry. I will fix him. I love you, Philip" I said and kissed Philip's forehead. Paris looked at me like looking for her words.

"He is not daddy, Philip. He is ice cold like North wind" said Paris and I gasped softly at her words. She really knew that something was wrong. Paris started crying in my lap.

"I want my daddy back" said Philip between sobs.

"I know. I will bring him back. I swear upon the Styx River" I said as I kissed their head.

I took them to their parents' bed to sleep. I stayed with them until Paris finally was sleeping. Then I went to the couch for my mama. She was so tired from crying so much. It took me a while to wake her up and help her to get to bed. We all slept in the same bed. However, I couldn't rest a bit.

I got up at dawn and looked around my house. We were so happy until something had happened to Percy tainting everything. The house looked normal except for my broken crying family in the master bedroom.

I sat in the kitchen stool like the first time I entered at this house after visiting my auntie Melia when I was 5 years old. I sighed in total depression and decided that my family needed breakfast. It was something I could do. I felt useless last night. I didn't stop Percy of hitting Annabeth and my nephews of crying. So I cooked the best I could since it was the only thing I could do right now.

Once I had a whole batch of blueberry pancakes cooling on a plate, I made a call to camp. Probably, Master Chiron was worried. I found him in the porch.

"Hey, Master Chiron" I said barely raising my hand.

"Pearl, we were worried. You disappeared in the middle of the night" said Chiron.

"Sorry, Paris called me… The Jackson house is not safe right not. I will get everybody at camp by noon. We need Rachel and the head counselors as soon as we arrive" I ordered kindly.

"Percy?" asked Chiron.

"We need an extraction team. Send Alana, Marius and Victor on Pegasi. Blackjack is with me" I ordered and saw confusion on Chiron's eyes.

"Percy?" said Chiron again.

"We are not safe here. We will talk later" I said feeling my tears almost getting out.

"Understood" said Chiron nodding at me. He saw behind me and said "You have raised her well, Annabeth"

"I know, Chiron" said Annabeth placing her hand on my shoulder. The image dissolved and I hugged her like I hadn't done in years, just like I had nightmares when I was little. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared too.

I made mama eat while I woke up the kids and packed bags. I helped her to get everything ready to leave without talking much. I was so confused, enraged and hurt at the whole situation. I needed to get away them from the house as soon as possible.

My fellow campers arrived around mid-morning. Alana was confused that I had sent for her since we weren't exactly talking but she is my best-friend and an amazing fighter. Victor and Marius were grinning. It was their first assignment in months.

I flew with Philip to camp. Annabeth was on Porkpie. Alana got Paris and Victor and Marius were protecting us.

The flight was uneventful. Thank GODS!


	10. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan made all this possible. Thank you.**

**Author's Note: Omg! Please review, follow and favorite.**

**10. Meetings**

The moment I landed to camp, I felt so much relief. My family was safe among other demigods and inside the Camp protection borders. Percy or whatever was in him wouldn't dare to attack camp in the middle of the summer when everybody is here.

"Pearl, are you OK?" said Alana as she helped Paris to get down of the Pegasi.

"I am now that we are here" I said.

"What's wrong?" said Alana approaching me.

"I don't know. It's not safe to talk in the open. Sorry… Please take Paris and Philip somewhere else. They need some distraction. Could you?" I said. I knew I was asking too much but she nodded to me.

"Sure. Come on, Paris. We will take a swim in the lake or maybe to the beach" said Alana taking Paris' hand and walking away. Paris turned to see me and smiled at me reassuring me that they were going to be ok, I guess. Philip ran at them as they walked to the lake.

"Pearl, we need to talk" said Annabeth standing some feet away from me.

"Mama, let's go to the big house. You can tell me everything you have been hiding from me for weeks" I said. She nodded to me.

We walked to the big house to find Chiron waiting for us in the porch.

"Annabeth, you are glowing" said Chiron taking Annabeth's hand and smiling at us.

"Thank you. I wish we would meet in better circumstances" said Annabeth looking sad.

"Mama, I will fix everything. I promise" I blurted out. Chiron and Annabeth smiled at me.

"His brother's sister" said Chiron and we entered the house.

Annabeth and I sat in the living room with Chiron. He was on his magical wheel chair and poured some coffee at us. I don't drink it regularly but I did it in good manners.

"Annabeth, tell me everything" said Chiron. My mama looked down and her hands trembled. Tears were already running her cheeks. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Percy is gone. We just lost him… A month ago, he went away, work stuff, nothing out of the ordinary. When he got home, Percy acted a bit strange. He wouldn't play with the kids, kiss me or just spend time with us like before. He locked himself and spent more and more time in his boat".

"Two weeks ago, he yelled at us for none good reason. He was on the edge all the time like someone was on his back. I tried to talk to him but he always shut me down and went to the boat. He wasn't eating right, neither sleeping".

"Last week, he came to see Pearl and he returned moody and upset because you have a suitor. We had a fight because he said that you are too young and he should ask for our permission"

"Before coming to your birthday, he tried to teach the kids to manipulate the water but they are too young and they are not as skillful. He got so mad at them that nearly hit Philip in the beach. I was near so he didn't dare to do it in my presence. I could see in his eyes who much he hated them, his own daughter and son".

"In your birthday, he was so normal, so him that last weeks seemed just like a bad dream. I was happy that he was himself again, but it all ended in the moment we returned home".

"Yesterday, he entered the house yelling and just pissed off. He called the kids. Philip was so scared of him and he cried so hard. Paris held his brother's hand. Percy told them that they were weak and they shouldn't be born. How could he say that to their own kids? Paris told him that it wasn't their fault that they couldn't manipulate water. Percy got madder and tried to hit Philip and I stood in his way".

"He hit me. For a moment, I saw the regret in his eyes and ran away from the house" said Annabeth between tears sobs and regret. She cried a lot after she was done telling us.

I listened to the story crying myself and hating myself that I wasn't there to protect them. I was in this stupid camp or I was fooling around with Henry.

"Chiron, what's wrong with my brother?" I said in tears. I sounded so broken.

"I don't know, child" said Chiron and reached for my hand.

"Maybe he is possessed by eidolons" said Annabeth wiping her tears. She sounded more composed.

"It's a possibility. Whatever it is, you are not safe, especially with a baby arriving soon. You will stay in camp. I will investigate" said Chiron trying to make us feel better.

"It's the best plan so far" said Annabeth. I saw her and I saw the woman I knew: strong, smart and determinate.

"I agree. I will return to the house to get more clothes. Mama, you will stay in my cabin with Paris and Philip… Chiron, I will take Victor and Marius with me just in case" I said and Chiron nodded at me.

"Be careful. Percy is a dangerous opponent" said Chiron.

"I know. I was trained by him. I know what he can do. I will be careful… Please, we have a war council when I returned, Ok?" I said as I walked to the door.

"Pearl. I love you" said my mama and I nodded to her.

I returned to my empty house with Victor and Marius on Pegasi. They were making guard while I ran through the rooms looking for clothes and personal items. I packed fast not worrying of wrinkling clothes.

Everything was fine until it wasn't. I walked downstairs to find an eerie silence. Marius and Victor were loud and most of the times they were telling jokes at each other. I drew my spear and walked to the beach through the back door.

I found the guys on the ground on a pond of blood and sand. I could feel that they were barely alive. I started to move water from the sea to heal them when I felt him.

"Hello, sis" said a voice from behind me. I quickly turned with my spear ready to strike.

"I was expecting you. I am dragging your sorry ass to get you fixed" I said unafraid.

"Sorry, but I shall not" mocked Percy at me. He pounced at me with such strength that I almost lost balance. We fought with a lot of precise and deathly hits in both parties. Since we are sea siblings, we cured with the saltwater, prolonging the fight.

I made him lose terrain ready to aim to his neck to immobilize him but he threw me to the sand. I was about to stand up again when I felt a lot of pain as he stabbed his sword on my shoulder blade. I yelled loud and gasped in hurtful breathing. This wasn't his sword.

He leaned on me. I could feel his breath in my neck and I didn't like it. I was at his mercy.

"You are not ready yet. I shall be in your presence, soon" he whispered in my ear in a cold voice. My blood ran cold as his breath sent shivers through my ear. I gasped really loud and scared. I think I was sobing

He stood up smiling coldly at me. He took the sword from my shoulder fast and I threw a hurtful painful scream. He gave one last look at me and left in the sea. I cried in defeat and panic in the sand. I was so close to be killed by my own brother. He showed mercy making me feel inadequate to fight anymore.

I stood up to check on Marius and Victor. Regretfully, it was too late for Marius. He was gone but Victor was breathing harsh and so pale. I moved water and fixed him as the best I could. I waited until he was stable enough to move. I fixed myself. I put my friends on the Pegasi. I loaded the bags too and flew to the camp. I cried the whole way. I was defeated and heartbroken.


	11. The Words that I feared the most

**Disclaimer: Pearl, Edward, Marius, Henry, ****Alana and others are mine, the rest of the original cast is by Rick R**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading.**

**11. The Words I Feared the Most**

Once I got back in camp, the Apollo campers took care of my friends. Mama insisted that I went too but I refused. I needed to talk. We needed a strategy against the hero of Olympus. I felt so much better once I nibbled ambrosia and I sat on the ping-pong table with the rest of the cabin counselors. Mama and Chiron sat with us.

"Pearl, make your report. Why are we here?" said Edward, son of Athena and the big boss of the whole camp apparently. I wondered if mama was like that when she was younger.

"Percy Jackson has gone astray. We don't why yet. One thing is sure. He is dangerous and won't stop at nothing. He killed Marius and almost killed myself and Victor single handed" I said authoritatively. The teens around me gasped in surprise and some in fear.

"What are we going to do?" said Edward looking at Annabeth for advice.

"I wish I knew… Percy is not himself. Probably he has been possessed by someone. The Percy I know would never hurt us" said Annabeth sad.

"We all know that Annabeth" said Chiron looking at Annabeth.

Suddenly, Rachel Elizabeth Dare appeared in the doorframe.

"Sorry. I got caught out painting" said Rachel as she sat down next to Chiron and in front of me.

In the moment, her eyes met mine. Her voice changed and her eyes glowed. The Oracle of Delphi said with her eerie spectral voice:

_Hero bathed in river water_

_A strong born legacy shall champion the pits_

_The daughter of the sea perseveres or_

_The bane of Olympus rises_

As soon as the words left her lips, Annabeth yelled and started crying loud. She was shaking in terror and hyperventilated. Chiron hugged her while I tried to put the pieces together. I may not be as bright as my mama but I was way smarted that Percy. Then the pieces fell into place and I gasped surprised and said loud:

"The kids. He wants the kids. Oh Gods! Mama!" I said and stood up crying.

"I get it now. He is looking for a strong champion. Paris and Philip are not the ones. This baby… maybe…" said Annabeth as she wiped her tears. Her tone was monotone and cold.

"JJ and Maria Bianca!" I said surprised of my own answer.

"You are not safe here. Camp won't hold against Percy... He damn knows every spot, rock and weak point… that's why he wanted us to move to New Rome. He was protecting us…" I said.

"Yes" said Annabeth.

"He told me in a dream and I didn't listen. I was so caught up in moronic things" I said feeling a large amount of self-loathing. He warned me yet I did nothing.

"New Rome is more guarded. It's logical to move there. I get it now" said Annabeth with a blank stare.

"What are we going to do now?" said Edward.

"Nothing, brother. We will go as soon as possible. I won't risk any of you" said Annabeth.

"Are you sure is them?" asked Rachel hopping for a mistake.

"It says _strong_. The strong legacies are descendents of the 3 big brothers, that makes Jason Jr Grace, grandson of Jupiter; Maria Bianca Di Angelo, granddaughter of Hades; and Paris, Philip and Pamela Jackson, grandchildren of Poseidon" said Annabeth methodically and cold.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry" said Rachel as she hugged my mama. Both women cried in each other arms.

"Mama, I will contact Nico, Frank and Leo. We need them" I said and walked out to my cabin. The fair weather felt ironical cold to my skin.

The cabin was empty and I call first Nico. He answered immediately.

"Are you guys OK? I'm at the house and there is blood in the beach" said Nico preoccupied.

"Yes, we are. Nico, you must come to the camp and take Annabeth and the kids at New Rome immediately. They are no safe here" I said and Nico nodded and disappeared in a nearby shadow.

I called the General Frank Zhang. He was sitting in a Roman office reading and writing over his desk.

"Frankie beanie" I said loud interrupting his work. He looked at me and smiled as he was happy to see me.

"Merry Pearl. What's up?" he said waving his hand.

"Frankie, I bring bad news" I said biting my bottom lip.

"What's wrong, future probation?" said Frank smiling probably thinking that I was about to complain about moving out like a typical teenager, so far from the truth.

"General Zhang. Percy Jackson is now the enemy" I said and he looked at me totally surprised.

"What?" he said almost stammering. "What happened?"

"I think he has been possessed. There is a new prophecy and the first generation legacy of the big brothers is involved. Nico is taking Annabeth and the kids there as we speak. We must protect them, as well as JJ and Maria Bianca" I said trying so hard to keep my tears back.

"What is the duty of the legion?" said Frank.

"Protect the legacies and fire at will against Percy Jackson, son of Neptune" I said harshly and cold.

"And your duty?" said Frank and made a roman military greeting. I mirrored him.

"I will stop my brother. Good luck general" I said with strong words full of hope and determination.

"Good luck, daughter of Neptune" said Frank and the image dissolved.

My third call was to Leo. He was as usual in his workshop working on something mechanical.

"Yo, pretty lady" yelled sassy Leo at me. He wiped with forehead leaving stains of grease in it.

"Leo, I need you at camp asap" I said straightforward.

"Sure. I am going. Give an hour. What do you need exactly?" he said.

"Everything we can use to catch a big fish" I said. He smiled and nodded. The image dissolved one more time He probably thought I was really talking about fishing or making the ultimate prank. I didn't care as long he was here soon.

I made one last call. I needed him. I found him standing next to her, my least favorite mama.

"Daddy. Lady Amphitrite" I said as I bowed to them, the rulers of the sea.

"Rise, my child" said Poseidon.

"Daddy, Percy is a threat. Someone is manipulating him. What can I do?" I said holding my tears. I didn't need Amphitrite to see me weak.

"Chiron has contacted me. Daughter, you know I cannot be involved directly" he said.

"It's a threat to the Olympus. The champion will be the bane of all of you" I said loud and mad.

"You know the ancient rules" said Poseidon and I felt so angry and powerless.

"What can you do for your favorite demigod son?!" I spatted at him.

"Wish you luck my sweet daughter and whoever is behind is the coldest adversary you will ever face" said my dad.

I lost communication and I sat in my bed. I had my hands in my head and cried. Everything was a mess. I wished for something different and I surely got it in plenty. I just got what I wished and now we were screwed.


	12. Moving Out

**Disclaimer: I don't know what to say anymore, I don't own the original cast. Pearl is my girl.**

**Author's Note: A little breather chapter. Relax and enjoy the ride. Tomorrow, drama at New Rome**

**12. Moving Out**

I probably fell asleep without notice. Nico shook me softly waking me up. I rubbed my eyes hoping that the last 24 hours were only a dream.

"Uncle Nico. What's up?" I said smiling at him.

"I came for you. Annabeth and the kids are ready to leave. Leo is here. How are you? Annabeth told me that Percy hurt you" said Nico as I sat on my bed. I touched my shoulder feeling just sore. The ambrosia and my water healing did the trick but still felt a bit of pain.

"I am fine, uncle. Is everything ready in New Rome?" I said and stood up.

"For now, you all will live with us. Frank is right now looking a secure house near us. Actually Piper was almost jumping in joy when I told her that I was bringing you back" said Nico.

"That's great. Let's go" I said and we walked at the big house.

The sun was setting and I saw everybody pretty much the whole camp in the porch or nearby the house waiting for us. Leo was sitting down and pale in shock. I guessed that he got the news.

"Uncle Nico, would you be able to carry all of us?" I said at him.

"I will be weak but I guess I can" he said. I shook my head thinking in the possibilities.

"I cannot do weak. You need to protect them. I will travel with Leo in Argo II as a decoy. I will take Paris with me. You take Annabeth and Philip with you. We will meet shortly" I said and he nodded at me.

We all hugged each other in hope and in goodbye. My mama hugged me and wished me luck last before taking Nico's and Philip's hand and disappeared in the shadow.

Once they were gone, we burned the body of my good friend Marius Talbot, son of Ares. The whole Camp mourned his lost. Nobody said a word but I knew that they blamed me. I blamed myself too.

Once the funeral was done, I returned to the big house. Alana stood next to me and smiled at me. I smiled back. She was my best friend after all. Leo was there and most of the campers were too.

"I'm coming. I want to visit New Rome" she said and I nodded.

"Leo, are we ready to go?" I asked at the still shaking Leo who nodded at me.

"Great, I will meet you in five. I need to get my stuff" I said to Leo and walked to my cabin.

Then I returned my steps and talked to my friends: "Campers, friends. My brother Percy has been tricked by an evil spirit. He is dangerous. Don't try to fight him. I will bring him back and bring peace again, so we can get so bored in boring peace" I grinned and the whole camp cheered and applauded at my words. At least, we were in good spirits, sort of.

I walked to my cabin and collected my things. I packed my diary at last and I flipped the pages before putting inside my bag. I hadn't written since yesterday. I had a lot to write. I had been a long day.

I met Paris, Leo, Alana and four of her brothers: David, Ryder, Carlos and Sheldon at the Argo II who was landed in the outskirts of the forest. They were sitting and talking loud in big laughs and sneers just all sons of Ares.

"Ready to roll?" I said to Alana as I climbed to the vessel.

"Sure… Master Leo, let's go" said Alana.

We traveled as fast as we could. I took Paris hand the whole way. Daughters of the sea are not meant for the sky unless we are on Pegasi. I sweated cold and felt uneasy the whole ride.

After one hour of travel, Paris fell asleep in my lap. I took her to Percy's old room and tucked her in. Then I walked to deck. I found Alana there looking at sky. It was already dark and a bit warm for a summer night. She followed me with her eyes as soon as I saw me.

"Pearl, can we talk?" she said softly. I nodded at her.

"Sure, why not?" I said. We sat together in the floor leaning to a wall.

"Pearl, I am sorry" she said and started crying softly.

"I know. I am sorry too. I shouldn't avoid you that way. I was selfish and a bit scared that… that kiss would destroy years of friendship" I said wiping her tears.

"I am sorry that I love you that way. You are my best friend. I never wanted to put you in that situation. I just needed to tell you" she said and she grabbed my hand to fix it in her cheek.

"I know. I am sorry because I cannot reply you. I am sorry because you are not the one for me. It would be so easy if I was, believe me. You are an awesome girl and the person who gets your heart will be the luckiest one ever" I said and she smiled at me.

"I hope so…" she said and she kissed my forehead. We stayed there leaning on each other and I fell asleep. I was really worn out.

I dreamed of Percy. He was in a dark place. It was a little shack next to the sea. He was sitting on a bed with moonlight on his back.

He was crying and his hands trembled. He hugged himself. I could see him rocking. He looked so helpless, broken and afraid.

"Get out. Leave me alone" Percy said suddenly and for a moment I thought he meant me.

"I shan't" said an eerie cold voice around us. I could hear it like a whisper in my ear. The cold whisper chilled my soul.

"I hurt them. I hurt them" chanted Percy at himself.

"You shall do my binding until I get my champion" said the voice and could hear it whispering a cold soft laugh.

"No!" yelled Percy so hoarse, raw and loud that sent shivers to my spine.

I woke up startled and sweating cold to a bright morning of August. I stood up and found myself alone. Alana must have been having breakfast. I walked to the table to find everybody eating and making jokes.

I sat with them but I felt a bit numb by my dream. My brother was hostage of someone evil that planned to destroy the Olympus.

Paris was in good spirits laughing at the Ares' cabin stories. Leo was also laughing but he looked at me with worry. I had just slept in the deck's hard floor.

"Leo, how much time?" I said

"By tomorrow at dawn probably. Don't worry Pearl. I have already talked to Annabeth. Everybody is safe and sound… and this boy Henry said hi to you. He was having breakfast with the family. I think he is a friend of JJ" said Leo and sipped his coffee.

"That's good. I can't wait to be there" I said and spent the rest of the day sad and moody but I kept my best poker face for Paris. She needed a sister.

Today was August 18th, my brother's 33th birthday. For the first time since I met my brother 11 years ago, I wasn't with him.


	13. New Rome Briefly

**Disclaimer: Pearl and Henry are my guys. So, hell yeah! I ship them**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I cannot thank you enough. Nik and CrazyWriter7586, thank your for the daily comments. I check constantly my email just for you.**

**13. New Rome Briefly**

At dawn, we were entering the boundaries of New Rome. I never liked completely the place, but I was here anyway. We landed in the parking lot with the rest of the flying vessels made by the Roman tinkerers using Leo's designs.

I walked with Paris holding hands through the town. She was amazed by the sounds and smells of families of legacies and demigods like us. She giggled when a band of kids passed by us running.

Leo made us stop in the bakery to take some pastries for the morning coffee. I chose brownies, Jason's favorites. Paris got a bear claw. We got assorted for everybody. Alana and the rest of the Ares' kids were behind us also mesmerized of town. It was their first time. Leo and I had come before a couple of times.

It took us probably one hour to finally find the Venetian Goth house of the Di Angelos. Their house looked like one you would find in any channel of Venice. I liked the house.

Piper opened the door yelling excited at us. She hugged us as we entered the small cozy and yet grant house. In the table, there was Philip, Frank, Annabeth, JJ and Henry sitting down finishing breakfast. I was excited to see Henry and smiled happily. I realized how much I missed him. Paris ran at Annabeth and sat in her lap hugging her mom. This was probably their longest time apart.

Henry stood up to be a gentleman and lend me the chair but I wanted something else. I ran to his arms and kissed him briefly. Frank spilled his coffee in surprised and more than one gasped at us.

"What? Wait! When?" yelled Annabeth.

"Mama, I wanted to tell you before. It just happened during the games" I said as we locked our hands together. My mama sighted and murmured something about young love.

"Take good care of our girl" said Nico pointing at Henry. He nodded and I sat in his chair.

"Have a good trip?" said Henry at me while the rest of the eight new comers sat where they could either on the table or living room.

"Kind of. We weren't attacked which is good but it was kind of boring" I said. He nodded and smiled at me. We stared at each other until Frank cleared his throat loud making Henry stiffened up.

"Centurion Williams. Give the kids and the Mars campers a tour around the city. Take JJ with you" said Frank. Henry made a roman soldier greeting and left the room leaving us alone Piper, Nico, Annabeth, Frank, Leo and I.

"I guess. Annabeth has told you everything" I said looking around them. They nodded at me.

"How are we going to proceed?" said Frank.

"We will stay here. It's safer for both families to stay together. Besides, Percy wouldn't dare an open attack in New Rome and trying to sneak out would be difficult since he is not that familiar to the city… Nico will guard the Styx river. The prophecy said _Hero bathed in river water_. Percy will try to get the Achilles' curse once again… Pearl, you will guard Sally. Percy needs her blessing first" said Annabeth.

I thought her words and I knew it was necessary but also I would leave them here unprotected by me. Also, it meant to miss my boyfriend a lot.

"Is it really necessary?" I said. I needed the confirmation.

"You know it is" said Annabeth and I nodded sadly at her.

"I will leave as soon as possible… Is Mama Sally… Does she…?"I said. I was trying to find the nicest way to say it loud. Did Percy's mom know what he was doing?

"No. It's better you tell her in person" said Annabeth and I looked down. I was going to move in with the Blofis. Hurray! (big sarcasm)

"Leo, Frank. Will you take Pearl to New York?" said Annabeth looking at them.

"No, mama. I will go with Uncle Nico. It's faster besides we need everybody here to protect all of you" I said.

"Sure, kiddo. I will take you" said Nico smiling weakly at me.

"Piper, how strong is JJ?" I said. Everybody turned to Piper and I guessed nobody had asked that before.

"He is talented. He has weak wind control still. He is only 9 after all. I don't know how talented he is really. Jason would know better" said Piper and her eyes started to water. Nico put his arm around her wife and she cried in his shoulder.

"Hormones" muttered Nico at us.

"I guess. Frank, will you make sure that the Ares' campers return safe home?" said Annabeth looking at him.

"Of course. I will go to the office right now and send a vessel with some legionnaires from the First Cohort. Good to see you, Pearl and Leo" said Frank and he left.

"Mama. I'm hungry" I said. My stomach was growling loud.

"Sure. You are just like your brother sometimes" said Annabeth and kissed my head before going to the kitchen. I ate while the others kept talking about strategy and random stuff.

One hour later, I was outside the house in the Di Angelos. I was in the backyard looking at the cute greenhouse kept by Nico. According to Piper, Persephone taught him a thing or two of gardening. I felt restless and edgy. Waiting was not my forte. I sighed in frustration and took the hose. I splattered water around me.

Using my powers, I made a ring of water around me like a hula hoop. The ring became a dozen spheres surrounding me like moons. I twirled the spheres and froze some just to make something different. An arrow pierced one frozen sphere in the middle making fell flat on the grass. I looked up to see William walking at me with his bow and quiver. He wore a big loving grin.

"Hey, there" he said and took my hand. I looked down to our linked hands. It was a small gesture that I would like to do the whole day.

"Hey, you. Did you have fun?" I said raising my eyes to meet his black mysterious eyes.

"Well, your nephews are fun but your campers are just hilarious. No wonder you requested them. Any mission would be a blast with them" said Henry in high spirits.

"They are strong fighters too" I said smiling and raising an eyebrow. He nodded at me.

"This is cool. Having spheres surrounding us" said Henry watching the water spheres around us even the arrowed one.

"And that's nothing. I used them for defense and offense" I said winking at him.

"I like this" said Henry and he hugged me like a bear.

"Me too. I will miss you. Take care of my family" I said and rested my head in his chest.

"You just got here. What are you talking about?" he said and kissed my hair since he is taller than me.

"I am going to New York. I have to protect Percy's mother. I was just waiting for you before I leave" I said and sighed in his loving embrace.

"I will miss you. Send me an IM" he said.

"I thought you couldn't use them" I said surprised.

"I can't use them but I can receive them. I was a small concession made to the Centurions and Praetors by Lady Iris" said Henry.

"Sure. I will call daily if I can" I said and we kissed. I was totally enjoying his lips on mine when I heard a throat clearing behind us. We separated to see Nico staring at us.

"Ready?" said Nico carrying my bag.

"I am now. I will miss you" I said and kissed one last time to Henry.

"Let's go, it's getting late" said Nico and I took his hand. We walked to a tree shadow and disappeared in it. I was only in New Rome for a couple of hours.


	14. Breaking Up the News

**Disclaimer: For obvious reasons, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Author's Note: I didn't expect such good reviews and stats for this story since it's not Percy's POV, sooooo THANK YOU! 21 reviews! Nik, sorry, action is for later, not for at least a couple of days, but don't worry you will get some. **

**14. Breaking Up the News**

We appeared in the shadow of the building of the Blofis. I felt dizzy and sad. I hate shadow-travel beside I was bringing bad news.

"Are you OK?" said Nico watching me with worry.

"How can I be? Everything is just a hot mess and I am about to tell Mama Sally that his own son is… I don't know if he is the enemy or a hostage" I said feeling like crying at any minute.

"I will do it. Just sit next to me" said Nico and we walked to the door. I buzzed and opened the door. I walked with slow steps to the third floor. Mama Sally was waiting for me standing to her open door.

"Pearl. I miss you" said Mama Sally and hugged me tightly.

"Me too" I said and walked inside. I saw Nico hugging her and saying hi to her. I looked around and saw no one.

"Where are the boys?" I said.

"You just missed them. They went to Peter's basketball game. I was also about to leave. I just stayed to make a few calls" said Mama Sally and we walked to the kitchen. Nico and I sat on the breakfast table. Mama Sally was busy in the kitchen moving here and there to serve us some coffee.

"Mama, we need to talk. Sit down" I said anxious. She stared at me confused and sat.

"Tell how everybody is. We have been so busy this summer that we haven't been able to visit you much. How was Percy's birthday? What Annabeth gave him this year? What did you give him?" said Sally excited.

"Mama" I said slowly and softly enough to get her attention. Her face hardened and stared at us with worry.

"What's wrong? The baby?" said Mama Sally with fear. Tears were almost leaving her eyes. I took her hand and caressed her slightly.

"Annabeth and the 3 kids are Ok… Mama, this is about Percy" I said and she took her hand to her mouth. She was shaking and crying softly.

"What happened? Is he…?" said Mama Sally… Dead? He definitely wasn't but it felt like.

"No, Sally… He is alive but he is not longer himself" said Nico taking her hand.

"What happened?" said Mama Sally with a weak afraid voice.

"Something possesses him. He is now a danger to his own family. There is a new prophecy and his children and mine are involved. He will try to kidnap one to be raise to fight against the Olympus" said Nico. Mama Sally nodded and she cried in my shoulder. I stroke her hair while she cried for several minutes.

"Where are the kids now?" said Mama Sally wiping her tears more composed.

"In New Rome, we took them with mine to keep them safe" said Nico.

"That's good, but I won't hold my granddaughter first like I did with Paris and Philip" said Mama Sally giving me a weak smile.

"Mama, there is more" I said sighing sad.

"Sally, we believe Percy will try to obtain the Achilles' curse again" said Nico.

"So you think he will come here first" said Mama Sally. I nodded.

"I will protect you, mama. I am staying" I said. She nodded at me.

"I will be nearby in case Pearl needs me… Sally, we will rescue Percy" said Nico smiling weakly.

"I hope you do. Pearl, you will stay in Patrick's room, unless you want to stay with Peter" said Mama Sally giving a small grin.

"Mama!" I said loud and embarrassed.

"I must leave. Pearl, take this in case you need a quick exit" said Nico and gave me a travel rose and other to Mama Sally.

"Lady Persephone's?" I said as I moved the travel rose in my hand.

"Yes, these are special. Just stomp it and think in the place you want to be" said Nico and kissed my head. He walked to a shadow and left us alone.

"Mama, are you OK?" I said looking at the sad state of her.

"It's just a lot to take in. I never thought that your brother would ever hurt his family" said Mama Sally looking a picture of the 11 year old Percy on the wall.

"I know, mama. I thought that myself… Are we going to the game?" I said looking at the clock.

"Yes. Paul must be worried" said Mama Sally and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

We walked a couple of blocks to the game in a nearby gym. Inside, I waved at Paul and Patrick sitting near the basketball court. Paul was really surprised to see me. I hugged them and we sat. Patrick and I sat two benches down of them.

The third quarter was about to start. I saw Peter warming up by making shots and running with the ball. I hadn't seen him in two months and I was surprised to see that he wasn't the languid skinny short guy I knew. He was taller than me obviously and he looked more muscular even more confident. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I would blush immediately at his sight.

I looked up for a second to see Mama Sally and Papa Paul whispering at each other in hushed and sad voices. Probably, Mama Sally was telling him about Percy. I felt Patrick about to look at them too.

"Hey. Ready for high school?" I said making him focus on me.

"Sure. This is going to be a pie of cake. I already know a thing of two" said Patrick with a mischievous smile. His face reminded me to Percy. From the two brothers, Patrick at 14 years old looked the most like Percy in pictures except for the soft wavy light brown hair.

"Of course. You bet… are you staying tonight?" said Patrick looking at the game.

"Yeah. I will take hostage of your room. I am staying for a whole season" I said mocking and giggling.

"Why?" Patrick said surprised.

"I had a disagreement with Percy and I need some time to think. Besides, I miss you. I haven't seen you in a while" I said and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch, it hurts" said Patrick and rubbed his shoulder. "That's great. What about Peter?"

"What about him?" I said surprised.

"He is madly in love of you. Wouldn't be super awkward?" said Patrick. He was way smarter that what people thought of him. He was the goofy troublemaker that nobody took seriously.

"Maybe, and it will super duper awkward now that I have a boyfriend?" I said

"Demigod?" said Patrick a bit sad.

"Roman too" I said and we watched the game together.

Peter's team won and we went to a nearby restaurant to celebrate. We had a blast but I did feel awkward with Peter's stare on me. He tried hard to engage a conversation with me but Patrick interrupted him with silly questions.

At my new home, Patrick packed a bag and moved in with Peter. We were in his room, now mine. Patrick patted my shoulder and said with a big grind in his face: "It's good to have you here. Things won't be boring for a while". He meant Peter and I.

"Sure. Whatever it makes sleep at night" I said loud as he left the room.


	15. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I am tired of making these disclaimers... you know, I don't own Percy Jackson and the gang.**

**Author's Note: I can't thank you enough. A chapter of fluffiness and tranquility, it's a filler before everything goes wrong.**

**15. New Beginnings**

Tomorrow, school starts. I had been living with the Blofis for a couple of days. It had been different. I was here for 3 important reasons: #1 If Percy needed the blessing, he would come here. #2 Camp was near if I needed back up. # 3 I needed to corner and capture Percy by myself.

Since I was guarding Percy's mom, I had followed Mama Sally like a hawk to every imaginable place. The happiest one was to get ourselves a beauty day. I missed doing that. We used to do it once a month when I was growing up.

I have been writing in my diary daily, just random meaningless stuff, everything but the truth. I closed my diary after reading it and I found it entertaining to read myself. Maybe mama was right, this was fun.

During the mornings, I talked to Annabeth and Nico through IM. Our conversations were full of small talk and pleasantries. Paris and Philip were fine and liked the city and the house. Sometimes they cried for Percy. They missed their daddy. Pamela was fine and kicked a lot. Maria Bianca was due to next week and Piper was huge and impatient. I would often see her dusting and cleaning around while I talk to Annabeth.

Sadly for Paul, Patrick and Peter couldn't see Annabeth and the kids in the IM because of the Mist. Sometimes, even Mama Sally had a hard time concentrating and ended up with a headache. So, most of the times, I was the one that looked insane talking alone and sent messages to both parties like a parrot. Sometimes, Peter could get small glances of them but no more of 1 minute.

In the evenings, I talked to Henry also through IM. We talked about JJ, his Centurion duties, my day, our future dates and his daily visits to the clan Di Angelo – Jackson.

Peter found out about us by Mama Sally who asked me about Henry over dinner conversation. Peter was a bit heartbroken by the news and excused himself to his room. Mama Sally felt awful about it and excused herself too to talk to Peter. The rest of us stared at each other awkwardly.

At first I was reluctantly about school. I couldn't leave Mama Sally out of my sight but for my better fortune. She was now the new librarian at Goode High School where Paul was the teacher and Patrick, Peter and I students.

I talked to Henry today as usual. He was very excited telling me about the breakthrough in JJ's training, he flew to the greenhouse roof, when Peter walked into the room.

"Sorry, Pearl. I didn't know you were busy" said Peter ashamed. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's OK. I was just talking. Come" I said. Peter thought about it for five seconds and sat next to me in the bed.

"Henry Williams, this is Percy's little brother. Peter, this is my boyfriend" I said presenting them at each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Peter Jackson" said Henry waving his hand.

"It's Blofis by the way. Nice to meet you too" said Peter and walked out of the bedroom. I saw him and I felt sad. I felt like crying.

"Is everything OK?" said Henry concerned.

"A bit. Peter is jealous of you. I guess I crossed the line by introducing him to you" I said feeling ashamed. I looked away unable to look at my boyfriend.

"Pearl, are you ashamed of me? Because I am good looking or that's what Venus' girls say" said Henry grinning trying to make me feel better.

"What girl?" I said a bit mad at him.

"Girlsss, Pearl as in plural… I'm popular, good looking and a centurion, and not to mention I'm terrific with the bow" said Henry giving at me a fake laugh. I giggled at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Whatever it helps you sleep at night!" I said mocking at him. His face grew serious and I lost my grin.

"Knowing that you are safe helps me" said Henry and I blushed. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me.

"Smooth, Williams. Good night and have pleasant dreams of…" I said.

"You… all the time" said Henry and I blushed redder like it was even possible. I waved at him and the image dissolved.

I sat in my bed thinking about my boyfriend and I felt also a bit guilty for Peter. I knew he liked me and I had just hurt his feelings. I wondered if I should take to him or not. What could I say? Sorry that I have a boyfriend? I sighed in total frustration and walked out of the bedroom.

In the living room, Peter and Patrick were playing video games on the TV while Mama and Papa were reading next to each other. I sat next to my Mama Sally. I leaned to her and she put down her book.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" said Mama.

"Sure, why not?" I said. She combed my hair with her fingers and made simple braid that reached the middle of my back.

"Thank you, mama" I said feeling a bit better, the little things that makes us happy.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" said Paul without taking his eyes of his John Grisham book.

"Sure, papa. Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course. Tell me" he said putting down his book.

"Did Percy get in a lot of troubles in school? I mean since he was a demigod?" I said out of curiosity.

"Well, there were a couple of situations: like his orientation tour, Mrs, O'Leary once interrupted in the middle of a test, Clarisse broke in with her spear, a group of harpies in the swimming pool and a couple more things. Are you worried that you will get me in trouble right?" said Papa Paul.

"Yes, papa" I said shyly.

"Don't worry. You are far more responsible and less reckless that your brother. You will be just fine" said Papa and he patted my knee like when I was 7. I smiled at him and watched the boys play some video games.

Before sleeping, I sat in my bed, aka Patrick's bed, and started to write in my diary… but I was interrupted by a soft knock in the door.

"Come in" I said loud and the door opened. Peter entered shyly and stood next to my bed.

"Hi" he said.

"What's up?" I said closing my diary and placed in the nightstand.

"I wanted to apologize by the way I behave in front of your boyfriend. I guess I was offended that you didn't tell him my last name, like it wasn't important, like I wasn't important" said Peter.

"I see. I'm sorry. I should have said it. I sometimes get mad too, you know. A lot of people called me Jackson too because of Percy. I had to make a lot of corrections myself. I'm sorry, really" I said honestly.

"Please apologize to him, ok?" said Peter.

"Sure, Peter. I will tell him" I said and he stared at me with sad eyes.

"He is a lucky guy… Good night, Pearl" said Peter and left quickly leaving me out of words.


	16. Back to School

**Disclaimer: Pearl is mine, so back off! The rest is not... please, don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: I am glad that this story is doing well in the stats... maybe it's the cover, what do you think? Filler chapter, some peace and quiet before the good stuff**

**16. Back to School**

Morning started chaotic. I really thought that living with Annabeth pushing us around to get ready to leave out the door was harsh but Mama Sally took it to a whole new level. She was frantic around the house making breakfast, getting dress, putting make up on, last minute ironing and dragging Patrick to the shower.

I had always been an early bird. So I sat calmly drinking my chocolate milk in the middle of chaos. Paul was like me so we enjoyed our breakfast while the rest moved like hyper cartoons. Papa and I even got time to read the whole newspaper.

The trip to school was in quick pace. We were running late and the traffic was against us. Gladly, we made just in time. Patrick and Peter ran at their first class while Paul and I walked to the principal's office to get my new schedule. We had classes together in the second period.

The principal's office secretary, Gladys, remembered me from the times I came with Paul to school when I was little. She offered me candies and a cup of coffee. I was already too late for my first period, so I sat with her and we drank coffee and talked about her grandchildren.

I walked to Paul's classroom to find Peter there too. I sat next to him since I didn't know anyone. A couple of girls said hi at me. Papa entered the classroom and the class said "Good Morning, Mr. Blofis"

"Good morning, welcome to your eleventh grade. I see some new faces. Would you introduce yourselves?" said Paul to me and other boy who looked exactly like surfer.

"Sure dude. I'm Rick Moore. My family just moved in from California" said the new boy and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Pearl Nikolaidis. I am living right now with the family of my half-brother because I have a sick relative right now. I love pizza and I hope to make it in the swimming team" I said and sat down.

"Well, trials for all teams are next week. Ok, let's start the class. Open your books" said Paul and I spent an hour paying attention and making notes.

The rest of the classes were normal and uneventful. I had a free period which I spent in the library keeping an eye on Mama Sally. She was new on the job and tried to solve everything by herself. I was pretty funny to watch her made mistakes and made loud comments about it. Even the seniors hushed her couple of times.

At lunch, I sat with Peter since I was new and really knew nobody. Peter's friends sat with us. Martin and John were funny guys who loved to go to the movies. Martin was short and skinny while John was tall and looked like a Hipster.

"So why are you here with us?" said Martin at me.

"Because I know Peter since we were little". I'm his half brother's half-sister... Typical modern American family" I said bluntly.

"Just that?" said Martin

"Just that besides I don't know anyone, well, except you guys now" I said.

"I see" said Martin and stared at me. I stared back and we engaged a staring competition. He blinked first and I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm the best in multiple fields" I said making a little victory dance on my seat.

"Like what?" said Martin

"Well, I am a mean archer. I am an excellent swimmer and I have just defeated you, my friend" I said coolly. Martin stared at me and nodded at John.

"It's Ok. We will keep her. Welcome to the party" said Martin and we shook hands.

We spent the rest of the lunch talking about going to the movies soon. Peter and John barely talked. Martin and I took hostage of the whole conversation. Sadly, I wasn't going to go since I am guarding Mama Sally, but it's nice to dream a little. After lunch, I had more normal classes.

School ended at 3 and I waited at the car at the rest of the gang. Patrick was there already since he is way faster than us. Mama, Papa and Peter found us waiting for them like 20 minutes later. The ride back was full of Patrick's stories of his first day in the 9th grade

Back home, I walked inside the apartment while Papa got the mail which consisted mostly of bills and publicity. Peter and Patrick went outside to play basketball in the court two blocks down. Mama Sally entered to the kitchen to start making dinner.

I heard the neighbor, Mr. Sander, talking to Papa outside the apartment. They made small talk and Mr. Sander gave something to Paul. He entered the house carrying a small box wrapped in brown paper.

"Pearl. Mr. Sander said that this is for you" said Papa giving me the box. I saw my name and address and Henry's on the label.

"Henry sent me something" I said and walked in the kitchen. I sat on the breakfast table and opened the box. There was inside a simple light wooden photo frame with a picture in it: Henry and I in the winning circle when I won against him in the Games this year. Below in the frame there was an inscription written in black marker: _The day you won my heart and stole my medal_. I smiled at the little gift.

"That's sweet" said Mama Sally watching the frame over my shoulder.

"I guess so. Don't tell Peter. He is…" I said.

"In love with you. I know… Don't worry. These things just happen. I love my son and I hope he will find someone who loves him like he deserves. Nobody is as lucky as Percy to find his true love at 12" said Mama Sally and returned to the stove.

"Do you need help?" I said to Mama.

"No sweetie, go to do your homework" said Mama Sally and I took my frame and went to the bedroom.

After homework and dinner, I talked to Henry. I told him how much I loved my gift and other things like my first day at school and how well are Paris and Philip adapting to New Rome. They started school today too.

Then I talked to Mama who was sitting on the couch with Nico and Piper.

"Hi, mama, Nico and Piper" I said.

"Hi" replied all in unison. Then I stared at Piper. She looked uncomfortable.

"Piper, are you alright?" I said.

"No in this moment, but I will in a couple of hours. Don't worry. This is totally normal" said Piper and started to breathe fast and loud. She tensed as a contraction passed through her body.

"Nico, is she…?" I said surprised.

"Yes, kiddo. Maria Bianca is ready to meet us" said Nico.

"Don't worry. We will call you later. Frank and Leo are here making guard just in case" said Annabeth and the image dissolved.


	17. The First Cry

**Disclaimer: Of course, PJO and HoO are propierty of Rick Riordan. I am not that good!**

**Author's Note: Omg! The plot thickens... Xhordi: I worked so hard on this fic that it's daily updated. XOXO**

**17. The First Cry**

Maria Bianca was ready to meet the world. I was excited yet so preoccupied about the situation. A strong legacy was about to be born and Percy was still on the loose. He could attack in any moment.

How I wished to know his whereabouts. I hadn't had any dreams of him in days since I was travelling to New Rome in the Argo II. Did I already lose my brother to this evil entity? I had to stop him but how. I had thought a couple of times of getting the Achilles' curse by myself but I didn't have a mother to obtain the blessing from.

I waited for a considerable amount of time to get up and walked to the living room to tell Mama Sally the news. She was still reading in the living room. The boys were already in their rooms getting ready for bed, I supposed.

"Mama" I said as I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" said Mama Sally.

"I have talked with Mama and Piper is in labor" I said weakly.

"That's good… are you worried?" said Mama Sally.

"Of course I am. There could be complications in the birth" I said.

"Well. Piper already had a son. It's easier the second time. Are you worried about Percy?" she said and I nodded. She gave out a loud sigh and put her arm around my shoulders. I snuggled in her body and gave out a loud sigh myself.

"Pearl. Your brother is still there. I know. He is fighting and hopefully he will win like always" said Mama Sally and kissed my hair.

"I really hope so. He is strong and I don't think I will be able to restrain him" I said.

"You will do the best you can. I raised that boy and I know he will fight his way back to us and win. Be sure of that" said Mama Sally and I nodded to her.

"I love you, mama" I said.

"I love you, Pearl. I have all the faith that you will do your best" said Mama Sally and kissed my forehead.

"Sure, I will go to bed" I said and went to the bedroom.

Tonight, I dreamed of Percy. He was still in the little shack at the beach. I was relieved by that. I saw him thinner, paler and with dark bags under his eyes.

"One has born" said Percy looking down.

"She's useless" whispered the creepy voice from before.

"Leave us alone" pleaded Percy.

"I shan't until I get my champion" whispered the voice provoking shivers in my spine.

"She is too young and innocent" said Percy.

"She is perfect. The perfect vessel against the Olympus" whispered the voice and I felt cold running through my veins. Pamela was the one I just knew it.

"Leave her alone" yelled Percy at the top of his lungs in a hoarse chilling yell.

I woke up in the middle of night crying and letting out a scary scream. Mama Sally came running at my sight.

"What's wrong? Is it Percy?" she said looking at me with her hands on my shoulders.

"I think Pamela is the one he wants" I said and meet her stare.

"Call Annabeth right now" said Mama Sally. I nodded and took my prism.

Annabeth was sitting in the living room reading flicking at the magazine pages nervously. I heard Piper's screams around the house.

"Mama" I said and she raised her eyes at me.

"It's almost done. Piper is having contractions every 2 minutes. Don't worry. She is fine. Nico and the midwife are with her" said Annabeth.

"Mama. I dreamed with Percy" I said and Annabeth gulped expecting bad news.

"And?" she said fearful.

"I think Pamela is the champion" I said and as soon the words left my mouth I felt like my world crumbled down. Mama started to cry so loud that Frank entered the room to check on her.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" said Frank approaching to her.

"Frank" I said and he turned to see me.

"What happened?" said Frank sitting next to Annabeth hugging her. His face was confused at the situation.

"I had a dream and I think Pamela is the one Percy wants" I said and I saw Frank's face hardened.

"Annabeth, you are not leaving New Rome until Percy is captured, understood?" said Frank and Mama nodded.

"I want to help. I need to be in the search party. I have to be there to stop him" I said loud. I felt so useless here.

"You are on duty… You are protecting Sally. You cannot come here, no matter what, understood?" said Frank and I nodded. Then there was silence. I stared at my mama crying silently in Frank's embrace and sporadic screams of Piper giving birth. I felt like running away to New Rome but I had to stay.

Suddenly, I heard the small cry of Maria Bianca Di Angelo filling the house. Frank and Annabeth stood up and walked to the master bedroom. I waited for the longest time and nothing.

Mama Sally had gone to bed a while ago and I was there looking at the living room of the Di Angelos. Finally, I saw Nico walking down the stairs carrying a small package wrapped in a pink blanket.

"There she is. Maria Bianca Di Angelo" said Nico and uncovered her. She was beautiful with dark hair and light tanned skin. She looked like the perfect combination of Nico and Piper. Nico was smiling and beaming in such happiness.

"She is beautiful and Piper?" I said mesmerized at the new born.

"She is sleeping. She is very exhausted" said Nico rocking the baby in his arms.

"I bet she is. Congratulations Nico" I said.

"Thank you but I did nothing really. Piper gets all the credit" said Nico without taking his eyes of the baby.

"Did mama or Frank..?" I said.

"We will talk about it later. Let's enjoy this moment of happiness. We don't know how much it will last" said Nico and I nodded.

"Good night. Kiss her for me. I can't wait to hold her" I said as the image dissolved.

I walked to bed thinking in the new baby and fearing for the next. Pamela was in great danger.


	18. The Date

**Disclaimer: A bunch of new characters are mine. Sally is by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: 18, already? Wow. A filler chapter, I had to write something of Pearl's life as a high-schooler.**

**18. The Date**

On the morning, I shared the news for the new baby. Mama Sally was happy and told me to ask for pictures. I was tired since I finally hit my bed like 4 AM. Patrick and Peter were discussing the upcoming basketball game in the young city league while Papa and I read the newspaper.

Classes were normal and unremarkable. I had English and Science with Peter. We were actually lab partners and we had a paper to write for Friday. Also, my Papa put us together for a presentation about "Lord of the Flies". Peter was grinning when Papa called out the teams. I was happy myself because I didn't have to leave the house to go to someone's house. Also, I met this girl named Odette in my PE class. She is cute, petit and redheaded. She reminded me a bit like Rachel Dare.

At lunch, I sat again with Martin, John and Peter. Odette saw me from across the cafeteria and sat with us. John was blushing a bit since Odette sat next to him. He was shyer that Martin.

"Hi, Odette. This is Peter, Martin and John. Guys, she is Odette. We met in PE" I said making the proper introductions. The guys giggled at me and felt confused.

"Pearl, Odette is our friend since 1st grade. Don't you remember: Odie?" said Peter and I gasped in realization.

"What?! You are Odie?!. Peter used to tell that you were… well, you were… well, I just pictured you differently" I said. Peter portrayed her like a big mean tomboy girl.

"What did you say about me?" said Odette raising her eyebrow at Peter.

"Nothing for you to worry. Anyway, you are here. We should go on movie night" said Martin.

"Sure, this Friday night. It's the premiere of the new Wes Anderson movie" said Odette.

"Perfect. I love his movies. John, are you in?" said Martin and John nodded at him.

"Count me in" said Peter and they all looked at me expecting me to go to too.

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework to do" I said looking up unable to meet their stares.

"Come on. You can be my date. Martin will be Odette's. I will ask my sister Josie to be Peter's date" said Martin winking at me.

"It's not about that. I just I have a lot to do" I said hotly.

"Then?" said Peter with a sad stare.

"I'll try. I am not making any promise" I said pointing at all of them.

The rest of lunch, day and week passed by fast. After classes, I talked to Annabeth for the latest news about Maria Bianca. She was getting prettier every day and slept a lot like most babies. Paris and Philip were fine and liked school. Paris said that it was fine to meet different legacies like her. At least, she didn't feel like an outsider. Maybe moving there was a good idea after all.

I tried to avoid going to the movies with Peter and his friends, but even my Mama Sally agreed. I brought the topic minutes before going.

"Mama. Peter is going to the movies and he wants me to go" I said. She looked at me expecting the rest of the lame excuse. "I cannot leave you"

"Don't worry. I will use the travel rose at any sight of danger. Go and have a good time" said Mama Sally and continued to fold laundry.

"I am not exactly sure about that" I said still trying to sneak out of this movie date.

"Go and have a little good time" said Mama Sally and that was the end of the conversation.

"Right. Be safe and don't leave the house without me. OK?" I said and she nodded. I sighed in defeat and met Peter in the door. We took the family car. Peter had his driver's permit so he drove. We picked up Martin and Josie, his sister. We met Odette and Martin outside the theater.

The movie was weird, but interesting. I wouldn't buy in DVD but I would watch it again on TV if I was bored enough.

After the movies, we went to pizza place around the corner. The place was packed of people coming or going to the theater. We barely found an empty table. We ordered a large deep dish Hawaiian pizza, my favorite and the rest humored me. While I was waiting for the pizzas, the girls went to the restroom (typical girls' behavior).

Inside the restroom, I was attacked by questions. Josie was determined to know more about me since I was supposed to be her brother Martin's date. She was the typical nosy younger sister. I made my best to make perfectly clear that Martin was a friend and I have a boyfriend.

"Does Peter know that?" said Odette looking at me confused. I guessed that everybody knew is crush on me.

"He knows" I said and I shrugged at her.

I exited the restroom with the girls when I saw Peter walking in my direction. He leaned to say something in my ear but I couldn't listen. There was a karaoke party next to us. I pointed him the door and we went out.

Outside, the weather was still warm and pleasant. Peter looked at me as I leaned on the brick wall of the pizza place. He cleared his throat thinking in his words.

"You know… I like you" he said looking directly at my eyes. I looked down.

"I know… but I have a boyfriend" I said unable to look at him.

"You could dump him" he said sadly throwing a small weak hopeful smile.

"He is a good boyfriend. Sorry" I said still looking down.

"I could be a good boyfriend for you, you know" said Peter.

"Maybe" I said giving him hope, I guessed. I could feel him smile.

"Just maybe" he said trying to obtain more of me, but I had to stop this nonsense at once.

"Yeah, sorry but I do like him more" I said angry and walked to the door. He took my arm stopping me.

"Is it because I am not like you?" said Peter in a weak sad voice at the verge of tears.

"It's not about demigods. It's because you are you. I love you like a brother. We grew up together like brother and sister" I said and shook his grip at me. I walked inside and took one look at him. He was heartbroken wiping his tears in the middle of the street.

The rest of the evening, Peter was moody and clearly upset. The ride home was definitely awkward and for the rest of the month Peter avoided at any coast stay in the room as me. His friends sided with him and I ended up eating lunch alone.


	19. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: Pearl and Henry are my guys. So, I can ship them the Hades I want... hi hi hi**

**Author's Note: One of my fav chapters. Thank your for your review. They really lightened my day. Nik: more than 50 chapters.**

**19. Trick or Treat**

September and October passed in calm. No news or dreams of Percy. Maria Bianca was growing up fast and I wanted so much to hug her. Nico spent as much time he could guard the Styx River while Piper took care of Maria Bianca. Sometimes, JJ went with Nico. I think he is really finally accepting Nico as his stepdad.

I talked to Alana, probably once a week. She was busy with college and IM would be very hard to explain to her mortal roommate. We talked about school, parties, movies and the strategy for the next Games. I really needed a new partner.

Mama was heavy and large at 8 months of pregnancy. Pamela kicked wild and moving a lot, so she was healthy and happy. Paris and Philip were fine as one could expect. Sometimes, Philip would ask me when I was getting daddy home. It broke my heart every time he said it.

And Henry… well Henry and I were OK. Henry sent me every week a little trinket from Roman bubblegum to key chains (I sent him some things too). It totally maddened Peter seeing me carrying a new package every week. We weren't still talking to each other.

Today was Halloween and I had no plans whatsoever. I was alone at school and I was just tired of waiting for something to happen. Patrick was going trick or treat with his buddies, more tricks knowing him. He left after school to a friend's house. Peter was going at Martin's to a party later.

As I walked the steps to the apartment, just Mama Sally, Peter and I. Papa had a basketball game and we dropped him off before returning home. Mama Sally looked at me in the door before opening it with her key.

"Pearl, I have a surprise for you inside" she said happily.

"What, mama? Is not a pink tutu for costume, right?" I said annoyed. I just wanted to walk in and sleep until Sunday. I was so sick of Peter not talking to me and the lack of Percy.

"You loved that pink tutu… but it's not that. Wait and see" said Mama Sally as she opened the door. I walked in not really caring. I heard a throat clearing and looked at the boy standing up in the middle of the living room.

"Henry! Oh my Gods!" I yelled and jumped in his arms.

"Hi, Pearl" he said and kissed me briefly in the lips.

"What are you doing here?" I said looking at his adorable dark eyes.

"Frank sent me to check your beach house; you know looking for clues… also it's my gift" he said and threw a little wink at the end. I heard the loud click in my head.

"Oh Gods… I totally forgot. I'm so sorry" I yelled really ashamed.

"That's OK. You have a lot in your mind. You will make up with me tonight" he said with his famous mischievous smile, courtesy of Lord Apollo.

"Happy Birthday" I said and kissed him pouring all in it. I heard a loud stomp in the boys' room. Peter was mad at me. I totally forgot he was even here. I looked away sadly at the door and I felt like crying. Henry took my hands and kissed my eyes. I smiled at him.

"How did you get here?" I said changing the topic. We sat on the couch.

"I went to look for you at your school. Sally saw me and sent me here" he said as he linked our hands together.

"I see. That's an amazing surprise… Since it's your birthday, we will order pizza and watched a lot of cheesy horror movies" I said.

"Or maybe you two can go out on a date" said Mama Sally loud from the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" I said. I couldn't leave her.

"Sure. I will use the travel rose if I need you. Go. You deserve some fun" said loudly Mama Sally and Henry nodded at her.

"Ok. Let's go out. Movies? I know. Central Park! It's your first time here. Let's be tourists" I said excited.

"Sure. Whatever you want, but tomorrow we are going to your house, OK? I have to do my duty or General Zhang won't be happy" said Henry, a true centurion from head to toe.

"Ok. Just wait for me" I said and went to my room. I changed in a light warm pullover, sneakers and jeans. I took my drachma, travel rose, wallet and keys.

I found Henry talking with Mama Sally. They were giggling but they stopped suddenly when they saw me walking in. Sneaky bastards!

"Let's go" I said and we walked out of the door.

We had a splendid date on the park. We walked around the lakes, ate junk food and kissed a lot. I was walking on clouds just by taking his hand. I had missed his touch and warmth for months. The sun was setting and we sat to watch the stars near the Romeo and Juliet statue.

It was getting a bit cold and Henry wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm. I totally enjoyed the experience.

"Are you having fun?" I said enjoying his whole presence next to me.

"Of course. I missed you" said Henry and kissed me.

Suddenly, I felt the weather grew colder, ice cold. I saw my breath as the environment was saturated of water. I gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" said Henry looking at me. I took the travel rose of my pocket and gave it to Henry.

"Go back to New Rome" I said determined and cold.

"Why? What's wrong?" he said.

"Go" I said. Henry's eyes widened in realization, he knew.

"I am not leaving you" said Henry talking out his magical bow just like my spear. He meant to stay but it was dangerous, so I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry" I said and used my power to control his body. I made him stomp the travel rose and disappeared from my sight. I was alone. I took out my weapon and looked around.

"I know you are here" I said loud.

From a tree shadow, Percy appeared. He walked slowly without his sword. He looked thinner and paler. He casually waved at me and smiled wickedly.

"Hello, sis. How poetic this is!" he said with an eerie voice. It was something else talking. He walked slowly around me.

"Why is that if I can ask?" I said not letting him out of my sight. He stopped near the bench I was sitting with Henry just a couple of minutes before.

"This is the exact place I rescued you 11 years ago. You have become in such a beautiful young woman" said Percy smiled almost sneered at me.

"Well, we were meant to meet here, so it is poetic… Now I am going to rescue you" I said honestly.

"I shall decline your offer" he said making a fake yawn.

"We will see about that when I dragged your sorry ass back home" I said and rushed at him with my spear.

Water moved from a nearby pond and covered his arm. The water reflected my hit with enough power to make me fall on my back. I got up quickly and summoned water too. I made water spheres shaped like arrows. I threw an attack of dozens of water arrows. He created a shield that absorbed my attack. Water wouldn't work against each other. We would have to settle to fight with swords.

I dropped the water that protected me and advanced with my spear. I caught him in surprise and hit his side. He walked back and threw a punch hitting me flatly in my ribs. I yelled in pain as I felt my bones cracking.

"You are not still ready" he said looking at me with an evil grin in his face.

"I am more than ready to kick your behind" I said and pounced again with my spear. He caught my spear stopping my swing with his bare hand. Blood was pouring from his hand making me gasp in surprise.

"We will meet again soon" he said and threw me on my back without my spear. He giggled at me coldly and threw my spear far away from me.

I got up as fast as I could, and he stabbed me with a dagger just below my left armpit crushing my ribs. As I felt the incredible amount of pain as my skin and bones were being severed. I went limp by the pain and Percy got me in his arms. He threw a caring almost unnerving look at me before he kissed my forehead and left me fall on my knees.

"Soon" he said and walked away whistling the Ode of Joy. I sighed at the irony.

As I felt weaker, I felt hard on the floor. I laid gasping in pain as the blood was running from my side. Then everything went black.


	20. The Dagger that Wounded me

**Disclaimer: I told you. I ship Henry and Pearl like I please.**

**Author's Note: I love Peanry (Henry + Pearl)**

**20. The Dagger that Wounded me**

I woke up weakly and in great pain as a pair of strong arms carried me through the park. I could feel we were going near the pond. I opened my eyes to see the unmistakable tropical print shirt of my dad.

"Daddy" I said softly at him. He stopped his steps and looked down at me.

"It's fine. I'm here" he said softly. He pulled the dagger from my ribcage and water from the pond ran through my skin healing my deep wound. I could feel my tissues, muscles and bones mending and I felt a whole Hades better.

"Thank you" I said as I felt better and rested.

"Anytime" he said putting down on my feet. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. I smiled at his embrace. I didn't remember the last he did that, probably years, maybe when my mom died.

"Daddy. I tried to stop Percy" I said as I felt my tears running wild.

"I know, daughter. The son of Apollo pleaded to me to assist you. I normally wouldn't listen to Apollo's children but something told me that I had to. I am sorry if I was late" said Poseidon wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"Daddy. Percy wants Pamela, his new baby, as the bane of the Olympus" I said. Poseidon didn't talk. I just stared at him deep in thought. He placed the dagger in my hands and we both stared at it.

"Pearl, you are strong and persevered. I'm proud of you no matter what you do" said Poseidon and kissed my forehead on more time. He disappeared.

I sat on the mud near the pond. It was late and no rainbow available to call. I sat there and cried in defeat.

I arrived to the apartment maybe one hour later. As I opened the door, I heard the loud crash of china breaking. Mama Sally yelled scare at sight of me and ran at my side.

"Pearl. What happened?" said Mama Sally while hugging me and checking me out. Peter and papa came out of their rooms and saw the dirty bloody girl crying in defeat.

"I am alive" I said weakly.

"Come to the kitchen so I can check your side. There is a lot of dried blood" said Mama Sally pushing me gently to the breakfast table.

"I'm fine. Daddy helped me… Sorry Mama, I need to talk with Annabeth right now" I said and walked to my room leaving everybody confused and shocked. I still had the dagger in my hands.

The rainbow showed me Annabeth crying hysterical on Frank's shoulder. Piper was crying silently while she was walking in fast pace in circles and carrying Maria Bianca. Nico had his arm on Henry's shoulders that was shaking in loud sobs sitting in the couch. I was unable to speak.

Philip walked into the room and saw everybody crying. He waved at me and said loud: "Pearl, why is everybody crying?"

"Because… Pearl!" said Annabeth once she realized I was there watching them. Everybody turned to see me.

"I'm going" said Nico and appeared next to me. "Come on" he said again as he took my hand and we were in New Rome in a dark flash. Annabeth rushed at me and hugged me crying.

"Mama. I'm fine" I said and she released me. Henry walked slowly at me. He was clearly mad and upset that I sent him here and I almost died.

"Sorry" I said as I cupped his face with my hand. He was crying and shaking.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" said Henry upset and loud. I nodded and we hugged. He kissed my forehead whispering how close he was to losing me. He sounded so afraid and I cried in his arms. I was afraid too. I was so close of dying by Percy's hand.

I took us probably 10 minutes to everybody settled down and sat on the dining room table. Henry was sitting next to me with his arm surrounding my waist. He wasn't going to let me go far for the time being and I enjoyed the closeness. I placed the dagger in the middle of the table for everybody to see.

"Annabeth, is that…?" said Piper softly with Maria Bianca sleeping in her arms.

"Yes, my dagger. I lost it when we fell into Tartarus. Where did you find it, Pearl?" she said looking at it.

"Percy, he left it inside my ribs. I fought him. He stabbed me with this dagger and left me to die. Poseidon came to my aid" I said. I looked at Henry and kissed him briefly in the lips.

"Thank you for sending him" I said at Henry looking at his beautiful dark eyes. He nodded and kissed my forehead. Annabeth stared at the dagger deep in thought, then she took it in her hand.

"I never thought I would see it again" said Annabeth examining the blade.

"What are we going to do? I cannot restrain Percy less defeat him" I said.

"Pearl, Percy stabbed in the exact place where it was Luke's weak spot with the same weapon. He sent you a message. I still don't know what it means" said Annabeth. "It could be many things and none make any sense"

"Mama, we will figure it out" I said and leaned on Henry's shoulder.

"I guess we will. Right now, the important thing is that you are fine" said Annabeth.

"I think I must get the Achilles' curse before Percy does" I blurted out. Everybody gasped at me in surprise.

"It's way too dangerous" said Annabeth making me clear that the Underworld freezes before I do it.

"Maybe, Percy did it at my age" I said.

"But you need your mother's blessing" said Nico.

"I know… I can't do it" I said.

"We will find another way" said Piper.

"Pearl, your duty right now is to protect Sally. Percy only wounded you to make you feel weak and unfitted for your job. You have to return to New York" said Frank.

"Frank, I know but I think I need to prepare against Percy… I don't know where and with whom" I said.

Maria Bianca woke up and started to cry. Piper swung her trying to calm her down and she gave a look to Nico. He nodded and stood up.

"I will take you back to Sally. Say goodbye" said Nico and walked to the kitchen.

I stood up and hugged everybody. They wished me good luck. Finally, I got to carry Maria Bianca in my arms. She was so small and light almost weightless.

I hugged Henry the last and he kissed me the longest time possible before Frank cleared his throat at us making us stop.

"I… will miss you" said Henry stammering.

"I will miss you too. Sorry about forcing you to return here. I wanted to keep you safe" I said and smiled sadly.

"I know but there will be no next time. I will fight next to you, understood?" said Henry and I nodded at him.

Nico walked in with a bottle of milk for Maria Bianca. He gave the bottle to Piper who kissed him in gratitude. Those were the little detail than made Piper loved even more her husband. Then Nico took my hand and we were again back in New York in Patrick's room.

"Take care, Pearl, and take this" said Nico and gave me another travel rose. I nodded to him and he disappeared.

I sighed alone when I heard the soft knock at my door and Mama Sally entered the room.

"You are back" she said and hugged me. She was shaking scared.

"I was with Mama. I needed to be there for a moment. I miss them. Sorry if I didn´t tell" I said and Mama Sally nodded at my words.

"I was sick with worry… but now you are here and you are fine. Take a bath and sleep. You need it" said Mama Sally.

"Okey" I said. Mama Sally nodded and left me alone.


	21. This Fire

**Disclaimer: PJO is by Rick Riordan, though they are not featured in this fic.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Almost 3000 views, 37 reviews... This chapter is all about drama!**

**21. This Fire**

The next morning I got up at noon. I was so exhausted by yesterday events. I had a great date with Henry which ended when I was almost killed by Percy with Annabeth's lost dagger.

In the living room, I found only Peter reading a magazine. His eyes followed me as I sat in the recliner and sight in pain. I was still a bit sore by the wound.

"Are you fine?" said Peter. This was the first time he talked to me in weeks.

"Yes, I am just sore. It was an epic fight" I said grinning a bit. I tried to make him and me feel better by the fact that our brother tried to kill me.

"I'm sorry" said Peter.

"For what?" I said.

"For being mad at you" said Peter looking at me.

"It's fine. We are cool. I want us to be friends again" I said with hope.

"We can try… next week, it's the bonfire. Do you want to come with me and the guys?" said Peter. He was smiling sweetly.

"Sure, but I won't stay long. I cannot leave Mama alone" I said. He nodded and we talked about school, our assignments together and the teachers. It was a start.

The days passed by quickly, and today was the bonfire. Every day I talked to Annabeth and Henry. The family was fine and there were no clues about Percy's whereabouts.

For the last days, I had gotten up earlier to train on the roof. I had always thought that I was the best fighter in camp. Percy proved me wrong easily. My pride was wounded by him. Water tactics won't work on Percy so I trained with my spear. The only way to defeat him was with weapon skills.

The bonfire celebration at school was just a lame excuse to make a huge campfire on the beach supposedly to celebrate the 5th of November which is British holiday. Papa was going to be there as a chaperon but he would carpool with other teachers.

Peter, Patrick and I picked up everybody in the car to go to the beach at sunset. Peter's friends were surprised to see me in the car but they were happy that they could talk to me again. Apparently, they missed me too but they respected Peter's feelings for me.

The bonfire party was fine. We roasted marshmallows and laughed. Papa was sitting, talking and keeping an eye on the students with other teachers like my Math teacher, Mr. Hernandez. A couple of seniors approached to me like flirting on me. Peter wasn't delighted at all. He kept making lame excuses to get me away from them.

"Cool party" said Peter after he dragged me away of the basketball team captain Hiroshi Nara.

"I wouldn't call it cool. It's a hot bonfire" I said and laughed.

"It's nice to see you laugh" said Peter.

"It's good to have something to laugh" I said.

"You look beautiful tonight" said Peter and I blushed a bit.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Maybe you should go to talk with that girl over there. I have seen her throwing you looks at class" I said pointing to a Latina girl named Diana.

Peter blushed and he was about to say something when a bunch of kids with musical instruments appeared and the played a fusion of rock and classical. I didn't know there was a band like that in school. When they took a break, I approached to one of the violin players.

"You play very good" I said to the tallest and blondest one.

"Thank you" he said shyly.

"Can I play?" I said pointing to his violin.

"I don't know, can you?" he said grinning and flirting at me. He lent me his violin.

"I will do the best I can" I said with a playful wink as I tuned the violin. I played an allegro and the band followed me.

I was having fun playing when I saw him in the tide. He looked like just a regular guy watching the sea. Waves were hitting his feet. He was just a couple of feet of the last student in the party.

The situation just turned dangerous. I kept playing and I moved around the students trying to approach to him unnoticed. I saw a boy. I couldn't recognize him from far but he was talking to him. I looked at Peter and he approached at me. Peter stood in my way and I lost sight of Percy.

"Hey… I want…" said Peter.

"Go for Patrick and stay close to me" I said.

"Why?" said Peter confused.

"Just do it" I said annoyed and determined.

I kept playing keeping the charade while I watched around the students looking for Percy. I couldn't find him and the boys weren't here yet. I was growing anxious and finally Peter and Patrick waved and walked at me. I sighed in relief.

"What's up?" said Patrick casually.

"I just want you near. It's not safe" I said.

"Why? Percy can take care of us. I was talking to him before you called me" said Patrick complaining at me.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, he was telling me how things are in New Rome. Probably, they will come for the holidays" said Patrick. He was probably the only one who didn't know about Percy going evil. Peter suspected but I hadn't said anything to them.

"I see… Stay here just in case. Something is off tonight, ok?" I said.

"Ahh… I totally forgot. Percy told me to give you this" said Patrick talking a piece of paper folded in half from his back pocket.

I stopped playing (Some guys made a loud complain noises around us) and I took the note. There was written in his messy loving handwriting: "_I'm sorry_"

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Patrick took a ride with Papa and the others teachers while Peter and I drove home together. We returned home before midnight. The house was quiet since Mama was sleeping.

As I was trying to open the door, Peter grabbed me by the shoulder making me turn and he kissed me. I was so shocked that I just opened the mouth to gasp. Peter thought other thing and deepened the kiss. I pushed him away once my brain fully registered what was happening.

"What in the Underworld are you doing?" I whispered mad.

"I wanted to prove you that I am a better boyfriend. You could have a normal life with me" he whispered.

"I like my crazy life" I whispered.

"He left you to die" he said. We were no longer making things quiet.

"He didn't" I said loud.

"Don't cover him… He is a coward. I wouldn't ever do that to you" he said even louder.

"You don't know what you are talking about. It was dangerous. I sent Henry away to protect him" I said loud.

"I…" he stammered

"Peter, you are my brother and that's the end of this nonsense. Stop fooling yourself. Us isn't going to happen" I said as I opened the door and walked to my bedroom without giving him a second look.


	22. The Messages

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are propierty of Rick Riordan, the rest are just characters made up while washing some dishes.**

**Author's Note: Thank your comments. I'm soooo happy. Keep doing it. Yes, I'm talking to you, Nik. XOXO**

**22. The Message**

The next day, I decided to spend my time avoiding Peter no matter what. I was so mad at him for kissing me. I yelled at Patrick for leaving me alone with him. I knew there was a reason he wanted to go with Papa. Sneaky bastard!

Since it was Saturday, I had a late breakfast while I talked to Mama. We were discussing that we were like two weeks from Pamela birth when I saw Paris walking in the room. She pulled Annabeth's clothes.

"Mom, can I talk to Pearl… alone?" said Paris.

"Sure, baby. I am going to the kitchen. I need some water anyway" said Annabeth and walked out of the bedroom.

"What's up, miss P?" I said happily.

"Pearl, I had dreams and I can't tell mom. It will make her sad" said Paris sad and afraid.

"Tell me. I won't tell your mom" I said leaning to her clearly interested.

"I dreamed about mom's knife. I saw daddy picking up inside a volcano… Also, I dreamed of daddy taking to this monster with a horse leg and a fake leg like a pirate. They were talking about visiting someone soon… Pearl, be careful" said Paris. If she was having demigods dreams before happening, we could have an upper hand against Percy.

"I will do. I love you. Call me if you dream something important immediately" I said and Annabeth walked back in. Paris waved at me and left. Annabeth and I kept talking about little things.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. I played basketball with Papa against Patrick and Peter. I played card games with Mama.

Alana called me on Sunday night. Her roommate was out studying and we chatted about everything. We laughed so hard talking about silly things. It was probably midnight when we said goodbye. I realized how much I missed my best friend.

The following week was fine and long weekend was starting on Friday. Normally, I would go to camp for the trials for the games in August. However, I couldn't leave Mama for so many days.

On Saturday morning, Mama Sally dragged everybody on a trip to Coney Island to spend family quality time. I wasn't very fond of spending the day on the open with Percy still on the loose. However, we did have fun in Coney Island. Patrick and I played all the games while Papa and Mama walked on the beach. I was still mad at Peter and I told Patrick what he did. So every time Peter tried to approach to us we threw mean stares and he backed off.

I was with Patrick on the Ferris wheel right on the top when a rainbow appeared in front of us.

"Pearl" yelled Paris

"Paris?" said Patrick and I simultaneously.

"Help her" said Paris in tears.

"Who?" I said scared. Pamela? Annabeth? Maria Bianca?

"Go home" said Paris and the image dissolved. I felt the sudden need to get the out of this ride. I moved mad on the sides trying to free myself.

"Stop" said Patrick taking my hands. I couldn't. I had to go. Then I remembered the travel rose. I took out of my pocket and I looked to Patrick.

"Tell everybody I had to go. I will call you later. Love you" I said and smashed the travel rose against the seat and vanished from Patrick's sight.

I walked to the empty house. The inside looked untouched and dusty. I walked around and the first floor was clear. Then I walked slowly with spear at hand upstairs. I checked first the master bedroom and nothing. I looked in the kids' bedroom and also nothing. I sighed as I moved slowly to my room. I heard soft moans and hurtful uneven breathes inside. I opened the door slowly and dropped my spear with a big thumb in shock.

Alana was lying on the floor and blood pouring from her back. A half-melted large ice arrow stabbed her lower back. I gasped in surprised and realization: Percy's weak spot. She was pale and barely breathing. I ran at her side and removed the ice arrow. I turned her to check her pulse.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she closed them again.

"Alana… stay with me" I said. I summoned water from the sea through the open window and cured Alana the best I could.

Color was returning to her skin quickly and her breathing leveled. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. I put a pillow under her head and covered with my blanket. I look around the room for clues. Under the bed, there was a piece of paper ball. I didn't remember leaving trash under the bed.

I took the paper and unfolded. One word was written in Percy's handwriting: _Protect_

This was the second message of Percy in less of a month. He was trying to fight back against whatever it was inside of him, but clearly he was losing it. He attacked to my best friend. I looked at Alana's sleeping form and sighed in worry. I had to get her to camp. She wasn't safe in the mortal world anymore.

I called Chiron using seawater. Chiron was outside sitting on his magic wheelchair on the porch.

"Hello, Pearl. I haven't heard from you in some time" he said as he waved at me.

"Chiron, I am in my house. Percy attacked Alana. She is fine but we need a ride home. Please send Pegasi immediately" I said slowly and calm. Percy wouldn't return. I was sure of that.

"Right away" said Chiron and the image dissolved.

I called Mama Sally to tell her that I was fine and I was going to camp after all, also to remind her to use the travel rose if Percy appeared. However, I didn't want to call Mama or Henry until I was back in camp. I didn't want them to worry over nothing yet.

Blackjack and Guido arrived one hour later. There landed on the backyard on the sandy beach.

"Little boss lady. We are here" thought Blackjack loud.

I looked out the window and waved at them. They were carrying a big basket with wheels. I guessed that the tinkerers had a great idea. I carried Alana the best I could since she was a bit taller than me and dead-weighted. I managed to put her inside the basket and we flew back to camp.

I stayed with Alana in the infirmary at her bedside until the next day. I woke up sore leaning on a hard chair.

Before breakfast, I talked to Mama and Nico about what happened avoiding mentioning Paris' warning. I talked to Henry too. One thing was for sure, Percy was dangerous.


	23. Back to Camp

**Disclaimer: Pearl, Alana and Sasha are my characters. Please, notify me before anything.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and your amazing reviews. This chapter is mostly a filler before Pamela arrives.**

**23. Back in Camp**

After breakfast, I felt restless and edgy. I felt so angry at myself because I wasn't there for Alana. I was so upset because I wasn't strong enough to protect everybody against Percy. I was furious that I had spent months on New York without Henry. Finally, I was just pissed off at myself because I wanted a quest and I got more that I asked for.

I went to the Ares cabin and sought for a fight. Thankfully, they were as blood thirsty as I felt inside. The news ran like wildfire and in less of one hour. Every camper was in the Arena. I wore no armor or any protection. I wanted nothing between me and pain.

I fought against ever Ares camper would dare, pretty much, everyone from 14 to 20. I took me one hour to send half of them unconscious, a couple limping and other just damn scared of me back to the infirmary.

After Ares campers, I fought every camper available and willing to do it. Only twenty dared and ended up in bed rest. I was the best at camp but it wasn't enough against Percy.

I was still edgy and ran at the forest. I fought every monster I could find in the forest. I probably fought around 15. I almost died a couple of times but I managed to defeat them. I stayed there until sunset.

I had proved myself that I could against campers and forest monsters, so I returned to my cabin covered in superficial wounds and a deep one in leg.

I found Chiron inside waiting for me.

"Master Chiron" I said as I walked and sat on my bed.

"I can see you have quite an interesting day. Are you done? Because there is no room on the infirmary or the Apollo cabin" said Chiron.

"I guess so. I'm good for this place, yet Percy crushed me every single time. He is too strong for me. I need to be stronger, so I can protect everybody" I said and Chiron placed his hand on me.

"A long time ago, a camper like you said those words too" said Chiron.

"Who was it?" I said.

"Percy" said Chiron looking sad. I was truly his sister.

"What can I do?" I said looking down and feeling tears leaving my eyes.

"That's something you need to look for yourself, but let me tell you something just the Achilles' curse won't be solve your problems" said Chiron. I looked at him surprise at his words. I was exactly thinking about getting the curse.

"How did you?.. Annabeth?" I said.

"That's right. She cares for you too much. I think if you ever need a blessing, she is the one to obtain it for… I will leave you to rest" said Chiron and walked out of my cabin.

I took a long relaxing bath. I was sore everywhere and water healed me quite nicely and it also felt delicious. I relaxed and thought about my current situations like Annabeth Jackson would do and I came with a couple of conclusions:

o I was strong but not enough to defeat Percy.

o I missed Henry but since I was weak I couldn't have him by my side.

o Pamela was due in one or two weeks top.

o Alana was hurt and probably would have to stay here. She won't be happy about it.

o Peter liked me and I wasn't enjoyed it one bit.

After my relaxing and much needed bath, I walked to the closet which had all the forgotten things by my long death siblings. Percy called it "The Graveyard".

Inside, there were mostly old pictures of camp like in the 30's and before that, some old pieces of clothing, one or two books and a full stash of really old and stale hard candies, and one or two weapons. I liked to be here when I was younger. It made me feel connected to my family. I would imagine their names and favorite things. I made up their stories and relationships with me or Percy.

Sometimes I dreamed of them hanging out outside similar but different cabins of Poseidon, training in different arenas, making pranks and ice skating in a lake. Since I had always been alone in this cabin, it was nice to feel like I had a big loud and loving demigod family.

I spent like one hour in the Graveyard before I decided to read a bit. I walked to my bookshelf looking for any book I hadn't read like a thousand of times. I was checking some book covers when I moved a book. Something dropped to the ground in a loud metallic sound.

I looked to the floor and I saw it. It was Sasha's clock. I had totally forgotten it was even here. I thought I had lost it when I visited Auntie Melia years ago. I took it and had a flashback.

_I was sitting under a tree on the top of a hill. The view was beautiful and strangely familiar. A blond boy was sitting behind me with his hands on me and I leaned on him to kiss him. He looked like Jason, a younger teenager version of him._

_"__Hey, what time is it?" said the boy. He had such a sweet and familiar voice like Jason._

_"__Why? Are you just so eager to go back to train? I will kick your ass anyway" I said in strange yet familiar voice. I sounded European. I opened the pocket clock. I saw the reflection of myself in the clock watch. I had dark hair and I looked differently._

I came back to reality and found myself crying. What the Hades was that? I felt disoriented and I sat on my bed to clear my head. I had the pocket clock in my hands and moved it looking at it. I tried to open it but I couldn't. Maybe rust had it permanently closed. Then I remembered that Sasha's photo album had pictures of old campers, maybe this girl I saw was in one of them. I wondered if she was Sasha

I spent like one hour looking around the whole cabin. I searched inside the Graveyard and cleaned it now that I had the opportunity and finally I found the photo album once Percy showed to me inside his old chest next to his bed.

I opened the book and looked in the pictures to find the girl I saw as myself. It was Sasha indeed, Percy's teacher and our older sister. Then the guy who looked like Jason was Mika her husband and father of their twin boys.

I laid in my bed thinking why I saw her. She wasn't related to me directly except for the fact that she trained Percy. Maybe I should look for her. Maybe she could train me to beat Percy. But how could she? Sasha died before I was born. Maybe, just maybe I had to look for my own teacher like Sasha.

"Pearl" said Alana as she walked into my cabin. I sat up on the edge of my bed and smiled at her, she looked well.

"How are you feeling?" I said and she sat down next to me. Her hand held mine and her head leaned on my shoulder as I heard her sight. I was happy that she was alive.

"I'm fine. Thank you for getting to me in time" said Alana I just nodded. I felt to the verge of tears since I almost lost my best friend.

"Paris told me just in time. What happened?" I said.

"Empousas got me... I was distracted with a ton of books just going out of the library and I didn't see them... It was my fault not to check first. They grabbed me and knocked me out cold. When I woke up, I was in your bedroom, in your bed, and Percy was there looking at me" said Alana so calmly that it felt eery.

"Did he say something?" I stammered worried about my brother's intentions.

"Yes... he said he was sorry but it was necessary, I tried to fight back but you saw how I ended" said Alana

"I'm sorry. Everything is my fault" I tried to apologize but Alana cut me by saying "It's not. We are demigods, remember trade hazards" and I smiled faintly nodding to her.

After Alana left, I fell asleep around midnight and the next day I returned to the Blofis immediately. I didn't stay for the trials. Catch the Dragon wasn't that important anymore.


	24. Third Time is a Charm

**Disclaimer: Pearl, Henry, Paris, Philip and JJ are my characters. The rest are by the ever remarkable Rick Riordan. Thank you for the words.**

**Author's Note: Finally, the 3rd Jackson kid arrives. Stay tune.**

**24. Third Time is a Charm**

It was the middle of November and school was just peachy regular, still not talking to Peter and his friends. No sight of Percy since the attack on Alana. Well, kind of, last week some empousas tried to grab me and Mama Sally just around the corner of the apartment. I defeated them easily, but Mama Sally got a nasty scratch across her forearm. Kelli, their 'leader', ran away before I could get some answers. I wondered if they were the ones who took Alana. I was really getting exasperated and annoyed by the whole situation. No real clues of Percy and Pamela was just days of arriving. Time was running out.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner and I would probably spend it without Annabeth, Paris and Philip. I was talking (let's face it, complaining loudly) with Henry about not spending Thanksgiving together when Nico barged in our conversation in the backyard of the Di Angelos.

"Pearl. Don't worry about that. You all are coming for Thanksgiving" said Nico waving at me and took off as fast as he came.

Henry and I were flabbergasted at the news but I started jumping and yelling in my room not caring if my cool boyfriend saw me. To my surprise, he was jumping too stepping on Nico's flowers.

From inside the house, Nico yelled to Henry "Williams, back off my flowers or you will be the dead turkey". We laughed rolling on the floor at the statement.

Later that night of November 20th, I was talking excited with Mama about going and seeing the new house. Since last week, they are no longer living with the Di Angelos but in one house in the same street, like in front. The former neighbors moved after one visit by Nico, son of Pluto. I guess the fun loving Nico still provoked fear and panic in people's hearts when he needed to.

"Mama, are you fine?" I said as I saw Annabeth shutting her eyes in pain.

"Yes, I think is time… Piper, call the midwife" said Annabeth touching her pregnant belly and panting evenly.

"I want to be there with you" I said so eager to be there with her.

"I know but you have a job to do. Don't worry, Frank and the legionaries are guarding the perimeter. Frank will call you if anything happens" said Annabeth and I nodded. Another contraction made her gasp and moan in pain.

Piper appeared from the Jackson's kitchen carrying Maria Bianca.

"I sent JJ for her. Are you fine? Do you need anything?" said Piper at Annabeth.

"I'm fine but the contractions are very often. Maybe before midnight" said Annabeth.

"So soon?" I said surprised. Paris took hours to be born. Philip took the half of time.

"I think so. Maybe the third time is a charm and I won't spend a lot of time in pain" said Annabeth and another contraction made her threw a small scream.

"Annabeth, we should get you to bathtub right now" said Piper helping her to get up.

"I guess so" said Annabeth.

"Why?" I said confused.

"It's going to be water birth. Pamela will be born on the water. Now that I am thinking it I don't know why I didn't do it before" said Annabeth walking upstairs to the bathroom. Piper was behind her.

I stayed there waiting for anyone who could keep me company while I was waiting for Pamela's first cry. Nico passed by fast running upstairs with a middle-age woman, probably the midwife. Pearl and Philip also ran upstairs but Nico took them down a few minutes later. Both kids sat in front of the rainbow and we talked about school, the city and how much we missed each other.

I heard the screams of Annabeth upstairs scaring the kids. I told them the stories of their births to calm them down. Suddenly, Mama Sally entered in my room.

"Pearl, I was wondering why you weren't at dinner" said Mama Sally. Both Philip and Paris waved at her and cried: "Grandma"

"Philip, Paris, you are so big. I missed you so much" said Mama Sally.

"Grandma, mom is going to have Pamela. She is yelling loud" said Paris, and Philip just nodded at us.

"That's great. How much I want to hug you guys right now" said Mama Sally and a loud scream of Annabeth causing everybody to look upstairs.

"Don't worry everything is fine, right mama?" I said and we spend the time talking about school, the city and how much we missed each other.

We waited for over two hours. Philip was sound sleeping and Paris was rubbing her eyes and soon after she was also sleeping next to her brother in the couch. Mama Sally was leaning on me also tired and yawning. Concentrating on seeing the IM just drained her.

The screams grew louder, often and hurtful and then nothing. I shook my shoulder to wake up Mama Sally and she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, then we heard the first cry of Pamela Jackson.

"Oh Gods" I said looking at Mama Sally.

"She is here and I'm not there to hold her for the first time" said Mama Sally and tears ran free in her face.

"I know, Mama, but you will hold her all the time we are there in Thanksgiving?" I said.

"Am I? Are We?" said Mama Sally smiling.

"Yes, I already talked to Nico and Annabeth. The whole family will spend the holiday together" I said. Her smile grew larger.

A couple of minutes passed and Nico walked down the stairs with a very precious bundle wrapped in a sea green blanket. The same blanket that Philip and Paris wore when they were born.

"Hi, grandma and aunt. I present to you, Miss Pamela Jackson, 10 pounds and 20 inches, healthy and already sleeping. She had a rough day" said Nico and uncovered her face. She had thick wavy black hair and pinkish skin like all newborns.

"Mama, she is beautiful" I said gasping.

"She looks just like Percy when he was born. She is probably the most like him. How I wish he could see her" said Mama Sally crying in happiness and in pain. I hugged her trying to comfort her.

"We all want that, Sally" said Nico sadly.

"How is Annabeth?" I said changing the topic.

"She is taking a bath. She is tired but she is already talking about cleaning up the house, so she is fine" said Nico and giggled.

"That's perfect. She is perfect. We will call on the morning. Kiss her for us" I said waving goodbye. Mama Sally raised her head to see her granddaughter.

"Kiss her for me and tell her we are going soon" said Mama Sally.

"I will" said Nico and the image dissolved.

Mama Sally and I stayed quiet thinking on the events of the night. She cried loud to the point that Papa came into the room clearly just awoken. He was tumbling and stepping in everything.

"What happened?" he said looking at us.

"Pamela is here, 10 pounds and 20 inches, both are fine and we are just crying from happiness" I said. Papa nodded with the largest smile I had ever seen on him on weeks and carried Mama to bed. I stayed sitting on the bed smiling at the fact that Pamela was alive and fine.

Without notice, I fell asleep. As I dreamed, I was at night in the middle of white sandy beach. I saw nothing but sand and the waves hitting the beach. I was growing anxious but then I only heard Percy's voice. A sweet whisper saying over and over "Not yet". I knew I should have been terrifying by the meaning of his words, but somehow I wasn't. His voice sounded comforting.

I woke up feeling fine that we had time, that there was still hope. My brother was fighting back and hopefully he would win. I didn't tell Annabeth about my dream. I didn't want to worry her more that she already was. Romans will keep Pamela safe. I had to trust the Legion. Henry would kill me if I don't.


	25. The Things I am Grateful for

**Disclaimer: Henry, Pearl, Paris, Philip, Peter, Patrick, Pamela and Maria Bianca are my characters.**

**Author's Notes: For a couple of chapters, Percy will be quiet, but not the drama. The Blofis are in New Rome. Henry and Peter will go at each other. A lot of Pearny is coming up.**

**25. The Things I am Grateful for**

Today is the day before Thanksgiving. School was over early and we had already back in the house with our bags for the long weekend in the Jackson household in New Rome. I was more than ready to be there. I would protect Pamela, save Percy and destroy whoever is behind this no matter what.

According to Frank, mortals like demigods parents visit New Rome but it was highly unusual. Most mortals were not interested in the topic due to the mist. Probably, Paul, Peter and Patrick wouldn't be able to see the same things I saw but at least they would see their nephews and grandkids.

"Are you ready to go?" said Papa at everybody in the living room. We were all sitting down with a bag on our feet or laps.

"How are we going to go?" said Patrick looking at me.

"I told you already: Nico's shadow travel. Remember not to open your eyes and never let go. You could get lost or severed between lands" I said sounding so nerd.

"Whatever" said Peter exasperated not looking at me. We were still not talking to each other since that kiss and we were going to New Rome, the city of my boyfriend.

"Peter, we are going and that's the end. Stop being so difficult... and just obnoxious" said Patrick and threw a look at me. He smiled sadly at me. I nodded in understanding. He told me yesterday that he had heard Peter crying some nights.

"Boys. Drop it" said Papa and both murmured "Sorry, dad"

"Pearl. I think you should call Nico by IM" said Mama Sally. I was about to stand up when the shadow grew larger around us and Nico Di Angelo appeared from behind me wearing a cool black leather jacket, white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hi, everybody" said Nico waving at us. Peter and Patrick waved back awkwardly while Paul shook his hand and Sally hugged him.

"Good day. Nico, we can leave whenever you are ready. Do you need to rest?" said Mama Sally.

"I'm fine. I will sleep the whole afternoon after I get you to New Rome. Everybody is impatient even the baby girls. They have been fusing all morning" said Nico smiling sweetly.

"Let's go then. How are…?" said Mama Sally.

"Just each one of you grab you bag and a piece of my jacket. Don't let go" said Nico and we stood up. I grabbed my bag and hold Nico's right hand. Mama Sally took Nico's other hand. Paul took a pocket, Peter behind Nico grabbing his shoulder and Patrick grabbed my hand over my bag straps.

"Don't let go" I said to Patrick.

"Never, sis" said Patrick throwing me a big smile.

"Everybody ready? Let's go" said Nico and in a flash we were on the Jacksons living room in New Rome.

Annabeth, Piper and the kids were in front of us smiling widely. Paris and Philip ran at their grandpas. Papa hugged Philip in his arms kissing his head while Mama Sally and Paris were doing the same. Then Papa and Mama exchanged kids sharing the love.

I walked to Annabeth and I got the first turn to carry little Pamela Jackson. She felt almost weightless and so precious in my arms. Her eyes were tinted with most beautiful sea green color at one week old. She looked exactly like Percy's baby pictures making happy and sad that Percy wasn't here to hold her.

Nico walked to Piper kissing her and little Maria Bianca, who was smiling at everybody at 3 months of life. Nico waved goodbye at us yawning loudly. He walked outside to his house.

Mama Sally and Papa Paul let go of their grandchildren and walked to me and Annabeth at the end of the couch.

"Pearl, let me carry her. You promise I would hold her the whole weekend" said Mama Sally and I gave the little girl into her grandma arms. Peter and Patrick hugged Paris and Philip.

"She is just beautiful" said Papa Paul kissing her little forehead.

"She is just like Percy. What a shame he is not here" said Sally kissing her little hands, eyes, forehead, hair and blanket.

"I know. But you are here and we must celebrate" said Annabeth sadly looking at us. I nodded to her.

"Hi, Annie" said Patrick hugging Annabeth.

"Don't call me that" said Annabeth. Patrick giggled and hugged Piper too giving small kiss at Maria Bianca's head.

"Hello, Annabeth. Pamela is really cute" said Peter and hugged her. He also hugged Piper too.

"Are you hungry?" said Annabeth.

"Not really" said Patrick.

"Tea? My mother sent me some Jasmine and Lotus Tea from China" said Piper smiling.

"I guess I could have a cup" said Paul and Sally nodded at her.

"Perfect. Annabeth, take Maria Bianca and I will get the tea at the house" said Piper walking out.

"Ms. Jackson, when are… Pearl?" said Henry stepping in the house with JJ. I saw him and ran at him jumping in his arms with my legs on his waist.

"Henry" I said and kissed him holding his face in my hands as his strong arms kept me from falling.

"Pearl Nikolaidis!" said Annabeth loud at us. I felt her eyes on my back burning me. Henry took me down and I turned to her.

"Sorry, mama… I just…" I stammered blushing really red. Henry sided with me.

"Pearl, aren't you going to present your boyfriend to the family?" said Paul. I nodded and Henry walked to shake hands with Paul.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Paul Blofis" said Henry.

"Take care of my little girl, Henry" said Paul probably shaking too hard. Henry winced a bit of pain.

"I'm Henry. You must be Patrick. Pearl talks about you all the time" said Henry shaking Patrick's hand.

"Hi, nice to me you" said Patrick.

"Hi, Ms. Blofis" said Henry shaking Sally's hand.

"Call me Sally. Good to see you. Sorry, you couldn't stay on Halloween" said Sally and he nodded.

"Hello, Peter. It's good you all made it here" said Henry and Peter shook his hand staring at Henry with hate.

"Let's see about that" said Peter. Everybody felt the tension between both guys.

"Let's have tea" said Piper loud as she entered the house carrying a box. She cut the tension like hot knife on butter using her charmspeak.

"Henry. Let's show the boys the city. Come on, Patrick, Peter" I said. Philip and Paris nodded at them with big smiles on their faces.

"You go Patrick. I'm having tea" said Peter annoyed.

"Sure. Come on. I want to see everything. You should too" said Patrick.

"Sure, son?" asked Mama Sally to Peter.

"Yeah, mom. Piper, do you need help?" said Peter. Piper nodded and both walked to the kitchen. I felt sad at his attitude but I understood why.

"Pearl. Let's go. JJ, you are coming too" said Henry taking my hand. We waved goodbye and left with JJ, Patrick, Paris and Philip.

I walked out happy and grateful to be here with my family, with Henry and hold Pamela for the first time.


	26. A Roman Date and Dinner

**Disclaimer: The Jacksons kids, the Blofis kids, Henry, Pearl and my characters.**

**Author's Notes: I love how good is this story doing. 4000 views = I never expected such response. I'm really grateful.**

**26. A Roman Date and Dinner**

Paris gave most of the tour. She was already familiar with the city. Henry and I walked a little behind them taking hands and stealing kisses to each other. We were really happy together making it up for our ruined and brief date in Halloween.

We visited the Elementary School where JJ, Paris and Philip attended. Philip went wild telling where he played; where he lost his lunchbox, where JJ lost his tooth, and many others where. Paris pointed out a lot of facts of the school just like her mom. JJ just rolled his eyes at us. He was 9, so he was a bit old for some things.

After visiting the school, we went to the bakery for some cookies and brownies and ate on the fountain at the plaza. I was mesmerized looking at the families around us living in such peace. When I was little I didn't like this place since it reminded me that I had no mom. But now I was older, I could appreciate the beauty of this place. I saw the peaceful life that demigods and legacies could have here.

We also visited the most important places like the Coliseum, Senate House (just the outside) and Circus Maximus. Paris wouldn't shut up saying architectural details courtesy of Annabeth.

Philip kept asking Patrick if he could see this or that. Patrick could see most of everything, except for the fauns who looks just like filthy beggars, and some very godly things like Terminus and the Temple Hill in all his glory. For Patrick, the Temple Hill looked like ancient dusty ruins.

Finally, we visited the lake. The sun was almost starting to set and it looked spectacular shade of orange on the water.

"It's beautiful" I said looking at the lake.

"No more that you" said Henry cupping my face. I stared at his mesmerizing dark eyes. I was blushing slightly and we kissed. This was happiness.

"Ugh" said Philip behind us making us stop kissing. We immediately turned to Philip blushing crazy red.

"Stop kissing her. We are so tired already of hearing you sigh all day for her" said JJ at Henry sticking his tongue out at us.

"You do?" I said looking at him. Henry blushed really red and…

"Pearl is worst. She spends a lot of time just staring at the empty space and talking alone" said Patrick and I threw him water from the lake to his face. He gasped in surprise at the chilly water.

"Hey, just because you are so mortal you can't see the IM, doesn't mean I am crazy" I yelled irritated.

"I missed you a lot" said Henry making me focus on him again. I smiled at him.

"Me too" I said and we kissed again. Patrick splashed water at us from the lake and getting us slightly wet, well only Henry.

"Pearl" said Philip pulling my sweater.

"Yes, Philip" I said leaning to him.

"Could we skate on the water?" he said with big baby seal eyes.

"Sure. Just jump in" I said and both Paris and Philip jumped and walked on the water. They ran and skate around each other's having fun.

"Can I do that?" said Patrick mesmerized at kids skating.

"Sure. Take my hand, you too Henry. JJ just jump in" I said and the three of us walked on the water. JJ was a bit afraid at first but then I saw him running behind Philip.

"This is weird. I feel like Jesus" said Patrick with a super wide grin on his face.

"He is family!" yelled Philip as he rolled near us.

"Really?" said Patrick. I nodded.

We had a wonderful time skating on the lake. Paris and Philip splashed at each other or at us. JJ and Patrick made pirouettes in the water and I taught Henry how to skate. Even though, Henry is from a northern state, he never learned how to... Well, We returned home once I saw the first star and it was getting darker.

At the Jackson household, we found Paul and Sally sitting in the couch with Maria Bianca and Pamela with them, both girls sleeping in the adults' arms. Mama and Piper were making dinner and Nico was still sleeping in his house.

"Hi, we are back" I said as I sat on the love seat next to Henry. Philip, Paris and JJ ran at the kitchen probably to tell Annabeth and Piper their walk. Patrick sat on the recliner.

"Where is Peter?" asked Patrick at his parents.

"He is the backyard looking at the stars. You must see a lot here unlike New York" said Paul softly trying to avoid to wake up the baby girls.

"I will go to see my brother" said Patrick getting up and leaving us.

Henry put his arm over my shoulder bringing closer to his side. I smiled at the gesture and looked at his eyes. We stared at each other just drinking each other stares for a while until Annabeth walked in and said softly at Mama and Papa: "Dinner is ready"

I looked at her and nodded. Both of us walked to the dinner room to see an Italian dinner: three pasta dishes, Caesar salad and wine for the grownups. Sadly, he table only had place for 6 of us.

"You guys eat first. Piper and I will eat with the kids" said Annabeth looking at us and taking Pamela from Mama Sally's arms.

"Yeah, I will go to check on Nico anyway. Thank you Paul" said Piper talking Maria Bianca and she left to her house.

"Well, if you say so, Annabeth" said Paul and he sat with Mama Sally at his side. I shrugged at Henry and we sat together. Annabeth went to the backyard for the boys. Soon later, Patrick entered and sat with us.

"Peter?" said Paul to Patrick.

"He is not hungry right now" said Patrick. Nico entered the dining room and greeted us. Piper was behind him with Maria Bianca in her arms.

"Nico, sit down and eat with us" said Sally and Nico nodded.

We had a pleasant dinner and the food was amazing. I threw compliments very loudly at Annabeth and Piper which made Maria Bianca wake up.

After we had dinner, Annabeth, Piper, Philip, Paris and JJ sat on the table to eat. I took Maria Bianca who was awake looking at everybody, so Piper could eat. Mama Sally took Pamela.

"Patrick, get Peter for dinner" said Paul.

"I will go" said Henry being polite since Patrick was helping with the dishes, and walked out to the backyard.

Dinner was going just fine when everybody heard loud yells and fighting sounds outside. Everybody rushed outside to find Peter and Henry throwing punches at each other.

"What is happening here?" yelled Annabeth standing between the boys. I gave Maria Bianca to Piper and walked to them.

"He started" said Patrick wiping a drop of blood running from his bottom lip.

"Who dare you…" said Henry advancing at Peter. I stood in front of Henry stopping him.

"Henry Williams, you are a centurion and trained demigod. You can hurt him badly. Whatever this is about, just drop it. BOTH of you" I said loud narrowing my eyes at Henry making my point clear.

"You are right. He is no match for me anyway" snorted Henry. Peter got madder and pounced at him. I stopped Peter with my arm on his breathing pipe. I didn't hurt him. I just made the point clear.

"I said DROP IT, Peter Blofis" I said loud and enraged at Peter. I could see him scared of my attitude. He didn't know that side of me.

"Whatever" yelled Peter and walked inside. Everybody stared at the teenager storming inside.

"Come on. Let's go to eat" said Annabeth and the rest walked in except Henry and I.

Henry sat on the ground fuming with his clenched fists on his hands. I sat next to him. He started to relax slowly but surely.

"Are you mad?" said Henry weakly.

"No, I can guess what happened. I am not mad. You were provoked, right?" I said leaning on his shoulder.

"Kind of" said Henry shrugging. I didn't see a guilty look on his face. "Pearl, I..."

"Shhh… let me enjoy the stars. It's true. They're beautiful" I said and he pulled me closer with his arm on my waist.

That night, I slept with Annabeth and the three kids in the master bed, Mama and Papa on Paris' bed and Patrick on Philip's bed and Peter on the couch. I slept really well here with the family I missed so much.


	27. Pumpkin Pie

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan, the rest are mine. Nothing really outstanding.**

**Author's Note: Fluffy and sweet chapter full of Pearny. Well a couple more chapters too.**

**27. Pumpkin Pie**

Today was Thanksgiving Day. Morning started with Pamela crying loud. Everybody rubbed their eyes on the king size bed while Annabeth started nursing Pamela. I watched like it was nothing out of ordinary. She did breastfeed Philip and Paris for almost one year each kid. Believe me!

I stretched lazily before I stood up and take a shower while I heard Mama and Papa in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked downstairs. I saw that Patrick was already on the table drinking Jasmine and Lotus tea. Peter was still under covers on the couch next to the table.

"Good morning" I said and sat on the chair in front of Patrick.

"Good morning, sis. Do you want some tea? It's really good. I thought Piper was exaggerating" said Patrick.

"Sure, why not?" I said and there was some knocking on the front door. "Pour me some. I'll get it" I walked and opened the door. It was Henry wearing his centurion suit with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning" said Henry stepping in. We kissed sweetly and briefly linked our hands.

"Good morning, in or out?" I said pointing to his outfit.

"Almost out. I am on my way back from the morning run. I just… come outside" said Henry and pulled my hand. We walked outside to find the whole 2nd cohort (40 legionnaires) in 5 lines in front of the house. I wondered how I didn't hear them before.

"2nd cohort, present arms" yelled Henry and the legionnaires took out their practice wooden swords (no weapons inside the city) and presented them in military chorography. I was mesmerized by the discipline and Henry looked at them with proud.

"Wow" I said looking at Henry. He kissed my forehead.

"You haven't seen anything yet… 2nd cohort, plan 811" said softly at me and loud to the legionnaires.

From the two back rows, some girls appeared with roses in her hands and gave them for me. I collected like a dozen of long steam red roses. For the middle rows, some guys and girls took out guitars and started to play. The front row started to sing one of my favorite songs "Beautiful" by James Blunt, and the rest of legionnaires sang in the background. I was totally surprised that I didn't realize that my family was looking behind us in the door or the window to the grand romantic gesture of my boyfriend.

The song was almost done when we all turned back to see at Peter yelling "Shut up. It's too early. Dear Lord!" as he was storming upstairs.

The song finished and Henry kissed me so intensely that most legionnaires started applauding, making wolf whistles or yelling at us.

"Thank you" I said as I broke our kiss.

"I have to go. I will see you after dinner around 9" said Henry.

"Oh. Aren't coming before dinner?" I said sadly.

"Sorry, centurion duty. I will bring pie for dessert, OK?" said Henry.

"OK, I will miss you. I like pumpkin" I said and kissed him goodbye. He nodded.

"2nd cohort, march" yelled Henry and march away with the rest of the legionnaires.

I stayed there watching them until they turn on the corner and disappeared.

"Hey, sis. He fell hard on you. Peter is mad" said Patrick softly in my ear. I nodded to him and walked inside.

"Give me that. I will put them in a lovely vase. It's a perfect table arrangement for tonight… That boy is so sweet" said Mama Sally taking the roses from my hands and walking to the kitchen.

I sat again in the table with Patrick and had my tea. The rest of the family came briefly. I spent breakfast with the grownups throwing little grins and looks at me. I felt hot in embarrassment. For the rest of the morning, Philip, Paris, Patrick and I went again to skate to the lake.

By lunch, we returned home. Piper and Maria Bianca were at the house, Nico was summoned by Hades earlier that day, but he promised to come back by dinner. We ate in the backyard under a tree like in a picnic. JJ played with Philip while I washed the dishes.

We had a lovely day cooking and having fun in the backyard. Dinner was awesome. The Di Angelos and Frank spent the meal with us. I had so much fun talking to Frank since I hadn't seen him for a while. The food was amazing and the company even better, but I missed Henry. I kept glancing at the clock waiting for him.

"Pearl, stop looking at the clock. That boy is coming at 9. Time won't go any faster if you keep looking at the clock" said Mama Sally annoyed after my 40th time checking the time.

"Sorry, Mama" I muttered.

Finally, dinner was done, plates washed and the 3 Jackson's children were getting ready for bed upstairs along with Annabeth. The Di Angelos were back in their house. Mama and Papa were sitting on the couch reading. Patrick and Peter were playing chess on the table. I was sitting next to Mama nervously watching the clock. Only 5 minutes to 9 PM.

"Pearl. Go outside" said Papa without taking his eyes of his novel.

"Ok, you are right, Papa" I said and walked outside. I waited leaning on the door in jeans and a light sweater. The temperature had dropped dramatically and I could see my breath. I was about to return for a jacket when I saw Henry and I ran at him. I jumped at him with my legs on his waist and my arms on his neck.

"Wow, be careful or I will drop the pie" said Henry smiling at me.

"Don't you dare" I said and kissed him deeply. We kissed for a couple of minutes. Finally, we were alone, for us to kiss without any throat clearing or annoying people staring at us. We kissed loud and hotly. Our lips danced making us moan and we were quickly getting out of control.

From behind, an old Roman passed walking his dog and said as he passed by us: "Williams, show some respect. The girl is freezing." We broke our kiss in surprise and Henry said really red and embarrassed: "Yes, sir. Excuse us, sir Varus" The man waved with his back at us and walked in the street with his dog.

"Maybe we should get inside" I said giving one last kiss in his slightly swollen lips.

"Sure, whatever you want, salty lips" said Henry.

"Salty lips, my nickname? I kind of like it but just don't say it loud" I said blushing. We walked inside the house.

Mama, Papa, Patrick and Peter were sitting in the table with a couple of cups, plates, forks, even a pie knife waiting for us.

"We are waiting for the pie, what took you so long?" said Patrick grinning and both of us blushed madly red.

"It doesn't matter, Patrick. Let's eat some pie" said Mama Sally and we sat on the table. I was really cold from being outside, I felt my fingers so much better once I grabbed the hot cup of hot chocolate with both hands.

Mama Sally served the pie. We were eating in relative peace. Peter threw murderous looks at Henry. I knew and tried not to make a big deal of it. Henry leaned to kiss me and brushed a piece of hair of my face. I smiled at my boyfriend.

"Don't you have a house to be there?" spatted Peter at Henry. Both had very rocky relationship because of me.

"I like this house and my girlfriend. I am a guest as well as you" said Henry smiling.

"You…" said Peter standing up furiously ready to strike. Henry stood up ready to fight back if it was necessary.

"Both of you. Just stop" said Papa loud with his arms holding them apart.

"He started" said Peter.

"Well, I am ending it" said Papa. Henry and Peter sat down again looking infuriated at each other.

"Whatever" said Peter fuming in his seat. Henry was fuming too but he was Roman.

"I think it's time I go. Thank you for everything. Good night" said Henry standing up at my family.

"Good night" said my family at him. I walked him to the door.

"See you tomorrow, salty lips" said Henry giving me a good night kiss.

"Sure, hot shot" I said smiling.

"I like it. Hot Shot Williams has a nice ring. I can picture engraved in the medal of 1st place next year" said Henry giving me his mischievous trademark smile. I threw him a hard stare, taught by Annabeth, making Henry gulped half-scared.

Henry gave me one last peck on my forehead and walked on the street to the Camp.


	28. For my Hand

**Disclaimer: Like usual Percy Jackson and crew are not my characters. I am getting annoyed of repeating it, but I have to.**

**Author's Notes: I know, I know. Where is Percy? Don't worry. He will come back really soon, not today though... ****4,500 views = Double hurray!**

**28. For my Hand**

Today was Black Friday, big shopping day for mortals, and Percy's and Annabeth's 11th wedding anniversary. Morning started with the usual run of the 2nd cohort next to our house nearly after dawn. I wondered if it was their normal workout route or not.

I was watching them running while I was leaning on the door frame with a cup of chocolate.

"2nd cohort, stop" said Henry. The legionnaires stopped and Henry walked to me and kissed me mind-blowing well with his cold hands on my face. I felt so hot that I didn't care his icy touch.

Suddenly, Henry was pushed away by Peter to the middle of the driveway. I looked at the scene surprised.

"I challenge you" said Peter loud and mean at Henry.

"What's the prize?" said Henry trying so hard not to lose his cool.

"Her" said Peter loud. A couple of legionnaires and I gasped in surprise.

"Terms?" said Henry coldly.

"If I win, you broke up with her. If you win, I will back off for good" said Peter

"I will give you the upper hand. Choose your weapon" said Henry smiling wickedly.

"No weapons. Basketball" said Peter smiling. He was an amazing player and team captain. He really had the upper hand.

"Sure" said Henry casually like if Peter chose the bow.

"Do you even know how to play?" said Peter intrigued.

"I was raised in Portland, fan of the Blazers from the crib. I got some game" said Henry coolly.

"When?" said Peter aching to play.

"Right now… JJ!" said Henry looking to the 2nd cohort legionnaires.

"Yes, sir" yelled JJ from the last line. I didn't realize that he was already a legionnaire and he was with Henry. No wonder, they were good friends.

"Get your ball. Let's go to the Elementary school" said Henry at JJ and turning to Peter.

"Fine by me. I will get my shoes" said Peter and entered the house.

Henry walked to his legionnaires and yelled at them: "2nd cohort, break lines". Most of them, stayed there waiting for the match. Some removed their Roman helmets and started chatting in the street or the sidewalk. JJ got to his house and walked out with a basketball. Henry left his armor and helmet and placed it the Jacksons' front yard. He was wearing sweatpants, purple t-shirt and military boots.

"Henry, are you sure of this?" I asked Henry softly grabbing lightly his collar without looking at him.

"Sure, salty lips. I will win. Be sure of that" said Henry softly kissing me lightly.

"Sister, is it true that Henry and Peter are going to fight?" said Philip suddenly and loud behind us in the doorframe.

"Right, little man" said Henry and Philip returned to the house to yell to everybody "They are going to fight"

In a heartbeat, Mama, Papa, Patrick, Annabeth, Pamela, Paris and Philip were outside the door ready to see the fight.

"They are playing basketball, not a duel to death. Geez, guys!" I said at them.

"It is interesting" said Patrick, and Peter pushed him aside to pass through the door.

"I'm ready. Let's go" said Peter.

Everybody walked to the Elementary school. The school benches were packed with my family, the 2nd cohort legionnaires, and random people who heard the news: a centurion against a mortal in a basketball match. I sat next to Annabeth who had Pamela in her arms. I felt anxious about the upcome.

Henry and Peter walked to the center circle, standing and staring one to another. Papa had the ball and was the designated referee.

"First one to make 20 shoots, wins. No rematch and no grudges after this. Who wins, wins, understood boys?" said Papa firmly at both.

"You are going down, Williams" said Peter ready to jump for the ball.

"Not before you, punk" said Henry without taking his eyes of him.

"Enough trash talk, play" said Papa and threw the door in the air. Peter and Henry jumped for it, but Peter got it. Henry tried to obtain the ball but Peter was a bit faster and scored the first one. The game kept going. Both Henry and Peter were playing excellently. They were really tied, never 2 shoots apart. I grew anxious every shoot nearing to 20.

The audience cheered both sides; at first, Henry only because he was homeboy, but then some girls started to cheer at Peter because he was just good.

"Are you fine?" said Annabeth at me. The score was 18-19 winning Peter. One more and I would have to break up with Henry. No way, Henry would never back off of his word. Damn, Roman pride!

"I don't know" I said and she squished my hand.

Just then, Henry took the ball and threw for the 3rd point line and score. Now, it was 19-19. Peter got the ball and ran from the side ready to score from below. Henry blocked him and got the ball. I was in the edge of my seat biting my bottom lip anxiously. Peter tried to block smacking Henry's hand making him drop the ball. That was clearly foul but this wasn't a formal game. Peter grinned at Henry as he got the ball again. Henry looked at Peter with murderous eyes. Peter dribbled advancing toward the hoop ready to score the winning point when Henry blocked him. I gasped in relief. Henry ran at the ball and threw it at the hoop. I held my breath while the ball flew to the hoop and landed inside.

The crowd cheered at Henry and I just ran at him. I jumped at him making us fall flatly on the court. I landed on top on him. He was sweating and breathing loud but he won.

"You won" I said grinning excited.

"I did" he said and kissed me deeply on the court. Everybody around us made noise because we were kissing.

"Pearl. He won. I think you made your point quite clear. Let him go. There are people staring" said Paul firmly at us, so we stood up red of embarrassment. Henry advanced at Peter to shake hands; but Peter smacked his hand and walked fuming to the house.

"Bad loser" yelled Henry at him and Peter gave him the finger.

"Sorry" I said to Henry.

"Why?" he said worried at me.

"Because he wants to be with me, but I am with you" I said with little sadly.

"It doesn't matter… Right now. I have to take advantage of this audience and your family here to do this" said Henry and he knelt in one knee. The audience gasped in surprise.

"Is he popping the question?" yelled Patrick surprised so loud pointing at us. Annabeth, Piper and Mama Sally gasped in surprise. I was a little shocked myself but I managed to remain calm, well, kind of.

"Hell, NO! Shut up, Patrick!" I yelled back. "Are you?" I said softly to Henry. I was really surprised and scared that if he was really asking me to marry him.

"Not to marriage. I am asking in front of you whole family, friends and my friends, something I didn't do back in Camp Half-Blood. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" said Henry loudly so the whole audience could hear.

"Yes" I said sighing in relief. For a moment, I really thought he was proposing to me. JJ appeared next to me with velvet box. Henry took the box and put it in my open palm.

"Are you sure you are not proposing?" I said really confused. There was a jewelry box on my hand after all.

"Just open it" said Henry smiling and giving me a little wink. So I did it. Inside, there was a little golden necklace with a starfish and a sun charm.

"Really cute, Williams" I said and Henry helped me to put the necklace on. He kissed me tenderly before he took my hand heading out of the school. Henry and I with my family returned home for breakfast.


	29. The Anniversary

**Disclaimer: HoO are not my characters. Dam!**

**Author's Note: 4 weeks of daily updates. I'm tired, but really happy for the overall response... Finally, some Percy in the picture... sort of.**

**29. The Anniversary**

Over breakfast and the rest of the morning, Mama was clearly upset. This was their 11th wedding anniversary. I tried my best to distract her after Henry went back to Camp for a shower and finish the morning training. We cleaned the house while Mama Sally and Papa Paul took care of Pamela. Philip and Paris were out with Patrick, and Peter was locked in inside Philip's bedroom. He was clearly upset of losing the game and me.

I was just finishing dusting a shelf when I heard the door knocking. I opened it to see a middle age really cute man carrying a messenger bag. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Pearl" said the men.

"Yes, nice to meet you and you are?" I said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mr. Sean Forrester, son of Mercury and your mailman. This package is for Annabeth" said Sean.

"Thank you" I said and closed the door.

I walked to the kitchen were Annabeth was cleaning the whole refrigerator just to do something. I put the package on the counter next to the fridge.

"Mama Annabeth, this is for you" I said. She turned to see me.

"From who?" she said standing up and looking at the package.

"It's says Quincy Mase from New York" I said reading the sender label.

"I don't know anyone with that name. Is it really for me?" said Annabeth.

"Well, you are still Annabeth Jackson and you live here, right?" I said moving the box up and down shaking it and putting it near my ear to hear the inside.

"Just open it" said Annabeth exasperated at my antics. I opened and saw a tattered and damaged piece of metal with a blue triangle on the back.

"Oh my, this is Daedalus' Laptop" said Annabeth gasping in surprise when she saw the object. She took it and opened it. "It still works" as she started hitting the keys.

"Who? What's that?" I said clearly confused.

"Daedalus was an inventor and he gave me his laptop with all his designs. I lost it before falling into Tartarus. I thought I would never see it again" said Annabeth click here and there clearly amazed and absorbed to the object.

I picked inside the box and I saw an envelope on the bottom.

"There is a note" I said taking out the envelope.

"Let me read it. Maybe Daedalus found a way to send it to me. It makes sense now. Quincy is a derivation of Quintus, his name when I met him. Mase as in misspelled Maze for the Labyrinth…" said Annabeth as she took the envelope.

She opened it and took out a white card. Annabeth gasped loud covering her mouth with her hand. Tears started to fall from her eyes and said sobbing "Oh gods"

"What is it?" I said scared and surprised looking at Annabeth's reaction. She walked away almost running to the bedroom. I walked fast behind her.

"Mama, what's wrong? I said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay here. I just need to be alone. Sally, you are in charge" said Annabeth from the top of the stairs and ran to her room locking the door behind her. I was flabbergasted by what just had happened.

"What's wrong?" said Mama Sally.

"I don't know she was happy because she received something she lost years ago. Then, she read the note and ran to her room… The note!" I said to Mama Sally and walked fast to the kitchen. She walked behind me

The note was on the floor and said in Percy's handwriting: _Happy Anniversary, wise girl. You made me the happiest man 11 years ago and gave me 3 amazing and beautiful children. I Love you. I will do my best to protect all of you. I'm sorry for ever hurting you._

I also gasped also in surprise and handed the note to Mama Sally. She was already crying by just seeing Percy's handwriting then she read the note and started to sob loudly and uncontrollable. I held her with tears in my eyes.

Paul entered the room carrying Pamela and saw us on the kitchen floor crying and holding each other.

"Sally, Pearl. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" said Paul looking concerned at us.

"Give me Pamela. Mama needs you. Percy sent a wedding anniversary gift" I said standing up.

"Oh… Sally, honey" said Paul as he gave me Pamela and took her wife. Paul made her stand up and sat in the couch to cry.

I stayed on the kitchen carrying Pamela, crying and looking to the note on the floor and the laptop on the counter. Pamela started to cry and I fix her a milk bottle. Then I sat in the backyard under the tree feeding Pamela.

After a while, Pamela fell asleep again in my arms. Paris walked out of the house. They were back from walking around town.

"Pearl, did mom love her gift?" said Paris smiling.

"How did you know?" I said.

"I dreamed it a couple of days. I dreamed dad picking out an old thing smiling. He said that mom would totally love it for her anniversary. Why? Mom didn't like it?" said Paris looking at me confused. I should have guessed that Paris' dreams were more insightful and more prophetic that most of our dreams.

"She loved it so much" I said smiling at her.

"Then why is she crying?" said Paris sad.

"It's because she really misses your daddy like everybody else" I said.

"Daddy is fighting back" said Paris looking directly at my eyes making me clear her words. There was still hope.

"Then everything is not lost" I said and she nodded to me.

The Di Angelos came for lunch and found us sad and mom still crying on her room. Piper went upstairs to talk to her while Mama Sally and I cooked lunch. We ate lunch in a gloomy funeral like environment. Annabeth was so sad that she barely ate. She spent the rest of the day crying in her room.

Paul took everybody (except Annabeth though I tried to convince her) for ice cream just to take us out of the house. Nico paid since Papa didn't have the local currency.

In the evening, Henry came and we talked in the backyard. I told him what happened and I cried a bit in his shoulder. He wiped my tears and kissed me with his loving and eatable lips.

"Tomorrow, I am taking you out just the two of us, no family. The whole day will be about us" said Henry so caring and looking me with his gorgeous dark eyes.

"Sure. That would be lovely. Could we train too? I feel a bit rusty" I said.

"Whatever you want, salty lips" he said and kissed me.

Henry had to leave early to arrange training. He was actually excited about the idea. I walked him to the door and he kissed me goodbye in the door frame.

I walked to the master bedroom to sleep. The kids were already sleeping and looked so peaceful. As I laid in bed, I saw Annabeth looking at me.

"How are you?" I muttered.

"Out of tears. Sorry for making you worry. I just miss Percy" said Annabeth softly almost whispering.

"I know. I will everything to bring him back" I whispered and Annabeth smiled.

"You and Percy are just so alike" whispered Annabeth.

"Good night" I whispered and closed my eyes.


	30. Me against the Music

**Disclaimer: Frank and Bobby are the only characters I don't own on this chapter, well also Nico, Annabeth and Piper who are mentioned. **

**Author's Notes: Let's see how strong are the sea kids! I loved how Percy was described by Frank on the Son of Neptune and I felt I needed to do something similar. Almost 5000 views, OMG!**

**30. Me against the Music**

Saturday was a good day to go on a date. Henry picked me up at dawn during the morning run. He brought a chariot and we rode back to Camp. I had breakfast with the 2nd Cohort. I saw JJ with his peers and he looked really happy as he waved at me.

At breakfast table, I was holding Henry's hand when August Lovato, the praetor sat in front of us:

"Centurion William, everything is set and ready. Daughter of Poseidon, I hope you will entertain us" said August with a smirk in his face and walked away.

"What did you do?" I said looking at Henry.

"I arranged you to fight against all the willing legionnaires, pretty much the whole legion accepted the challenge, even some veterans. Why? Are you worry of losing?" said Henry and gave me a wink.

"Of course not. I wanted to train. I could use some music but I just forgot my music player back in the house" I said making a sad face.

"You can use mine. It's in my bunk" said Henry kissing me tenderly.

After breakfast, we walked to the bunk bed of Henry and I saw a picture of me when I was six on the beach. (Author's Note: The one on the cover of 'Pearl of the Sea')

"Where did you get this picture?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Annabeth or Piper. Nico gave me that" said Henry pointing to another picture of me on the wall. That's was me and Nico was carrying in his arms in front of the roman temple of Neptune one time I visited here. Knowing Nico there was a hidden message with that particular photo: _Pearl is my girl. Hurt her and I will remain you why I am the son of Pluto._

"Cute. Let's go" I said and we walked to the Battle Field. While walking, I made a list of upbeat songs to fight from the whole catalogue. I found enough for two hours.

The news spread like wildfire, pretty much the whole town was in the outskirts of the Field of Mars sitting on improvised benches, chairs or in the ground. I saw my family waiving at me and Frank talking to veterans.

On the field, Henry kissed me and wished me luck while putting his helmet on. I walked to Frank and it was time. Frank looked at me and the veterans walked away to get into place.

"Are you sure about this?" said Frank a bit worried about my safety.

"Of course, Frankie Beanie. I just I didn't think so many people would come" I said looking at the entire Roman city here.

"You brother is popular and you are too since you are dating Williams. Ready?" said Frank and I nodded. We walked toward the field and he cleared his throat. The place went silent, eerie silent.

"Roman, we are gathering here to give a Roman welcome to Pearl, daughter of Poseidon. She wishes to fight to every willing fighter here and I am glad to see that almost everybody answered the call. Thank you for that. The rules are simple. She is the enemy; anything goes, maiming not killing on both parties. Romans, you have one hour to immobilize her. Pearl, you have one hour to survive. The time will start at 10 o'clock exactly" said Frank loudly. I saw the clock only 5 more minutes.

"Go to your position. Good luck, Merry Pearl" said Frank and kissed my forehead.

I walked to the top of a tall tree to get a clear view of the Romans. They were moving around pretty much without a pattern, everybody flying solo. They had enough confidence that I was an easy target and there was no need of formations or other Roman tactics. That was my advantage.

I put on the ear pods and clicked on my list to start the music. I took out my bottle of water and drank half of it. I poured the rest on me without making me wet. I created 3 water spheres for defense and offense, mostly defense. The lake was too far to use it in my advantage.

The game was on as soon as I saw the first Roman throwing a net at my direction. I moved to the next branched and took out my spear. Roman archers threw their arrows and I created a shield with the water. It was definitely on.

I jumped off the tree to the archers. I wounded a like half of them before running away because a band of big Mars kids came at me with axes. I ran to encounter a group of 20 veterans. They cornered me to a tree trunk. I removed on ear pod to hear them talk at me.

"Well, Percy's sister. I'm Bobby. I fought with your brother here" said the tallest one.

"Great. Then you know what I am capable of" I said as I put my ear pod back and attacked. It took me a while but I immobilized them all but one did really pierce my leg with an arrow. I was slowing down in pain even after I cured myself with water.

I was walking to a hill to get a look of the situation. So far, I had like 40 down. In the hill, a group of 1st cohort was expecting me. 20-25 crème of the crème were ready for glory. They came all at once, the smug bastards. I ran away and attacked running back in a rush (a technique that Frank taught me). I made them separate in teams of 4 to 5 and knocked them up in a heartbeat.

After the last one fell, I saw JJ with his friends coming at me. I was really hoping to avoid fighting JJ but whatever. A great electronic beat blasted my ears and it was on. I rushed at JJ ready to knock him out first but he flew on the air and attacked from behind. I turned in time to stop his swing and I kicked him far away. He fell flat against a tree and he was unconscious. The rest attacked at once and I defeated them, but I was getting tired.

After 30 minutes, I had like 50 down and I was growing tired since the water healing was taking a toll on me. I sat for a second leaned in a tree when some arrows flew at me. I barely evaded them by hiding behind the tree. I saw like 20 legionnaires came running at me while other 20 were in the back with bows ready to attack at any clear shot available. I was trapped.

The music was keeping energized and encouraged so I rushed in zig zag avoiding the arrows. One hit me just above the knee making me fall. The fighters rushed at me to stop me. I took the arrow out quickly and used the water to attack them. I sent them flying to fall on the backs giving me time to attack the archers. I fought and fought against waves and waves of fighters, archers, even in horses.

Time was running out, probably 10 more minutes. I was so tired fighting when a last pack of 5, Henry was with them, appeared in front of me. He had a clear look of preoccupation but he had to do his duty. I separated my spear into my twin swords. I needed all the advantage I could.

I attacked directly to the biggest one to make clear that I wasn't fooling around. The big guy had an ax and swung at me missing my chest by one inch. I kicked his legs and fell hard. Other guy advanced and I used water to throw him far. The big guy swung again and I jumped just in time and kicked his hand. The ax flew and landed inches from a third guy who ran away scared. I hit the big guy with the hilt of sword knocking him up.

There were only 3 more guys before more appeared. Henry looked at me and nodded. It was our time to fight. The other 2 back off but I wasn't letting them go so easily. I ran and attacked them before rushing to Henry. He met my swing with his sword.

Henry attacked and I deflected his attacks long enough to make him trip with a water rope. He fell on his stomach and I swung both swords at him. He kicked my legs just in time making me fall too. I stood up quickly and pounced at him swinging my swords. He ducked my left attack and hit me with his hilt in the left hand. I dropped my sword.

Now, I was mad. I attacked with my right and he dodged. He was really good, probably the best. He could be a strong candidate for praetor easily. We grinned at each other enjoying the fight.

One last swing to end this fight, I advanced with one sword directly. In the last minute, I ran sideways and I caught him surprised by having my sword on his neck me standing behind him. I was panting and gasping loud in his back. He grabbed my sword making him bled and turned quickly to face me. I dropped my sword in surprise. He was inches of me and with his sword, and I was without weapons left.

I heard a trumpet far. It was over. I felt relief washing over me. He looked at me with a bright smile and crashed his lips on mine. He took the ear pods of my ears and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Did you have fun?" said Henry as we walked talking hands to the spectators.

"Yes, but I am so tired. I will sleep until tomorrow" I said wiping blood and sweat of my forehead.

"Don't you dare. We still have the full day together" said Henry.

"A shower then take me to the lake and I will be just fine" I said and we were there. Frank approached to me. The audience grew quiet.

"Excellent performance, daughter of Poseidon. You defeated 83 Romans and we salute you proudly" said Frank giving me a military salute as well as the rest of the spectators and fighters around.

The rest of the day was about Henry and I. We had a picnic on the lake and we kissed a lot after a long deserving shower in his barracks. Henry let me some clothes and he said I looked beautiful.

We walked around the fountains and plazas and we received congratulations for our performance for every passing Roman for all ages.


	31. Kissing Goodbye and Something Loud

**Disclaimer: The original characters of PJO and HoO are not mine. **

**Author's Note: 30 chapters already... uff! My fingers are numb of hitting the keys so much, sniff, sniff.**

**31. Kissing Goodbye and Something Loud**

Now I knew that Sunday was the only day there were no morning runs. I was already waiting outside the door at dawn for over one hour. When I realized that Henry wasn't going to pass by, I sighed really annoyed. I had waited for nothing.

Breakfast was fun and sad because we were leaving in the evening. I was going to miss everybody, especially Henry. The worst part was that I had a lot of homework waiting for me.

Around noon, Henry came with flowers making Peter ran upstairs clearly upset at us.

"Let's go out. I want to go to the lake before I go" I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Sure" said Henry nodding at me.

"I am going to the lake with Henry" I yelled to the house. Philip came running at us.

"Can I go?" said Philip excited.

"Sure, Philip. Call Paris and Patrick if they want to go" I said and Philip gave me a big smile and ran upstairs.

In a matter of minutes, we were walking to the lake. Once there, Philip and Paris didn't even ask me they just jump in the water to skate. That was their plan all along. Once I was gone, they wouldn't do it anymore.

"Wanna too?" I said to Patrick. He nodded and jumped in the water chasing Philip.

Henry took my face and kissed me tenderly, sweetly and super slowly. I felt my face grew hotter gradually making me feel giddy inside.

We broke up the kiss; I pulled his hand to the water. We skated around holding hands and laughing of being together for some minutes when he stopped and I twirled around him giggling.

"Pearl" said Henry talking my hand making me fell with my bottom on the water. It hurt.

"What's wrong?" I said standing up again.

"I am going to miss you" said Henry.

"Me too… I want to try something that Annabeth told me once. Are you ready?" I said with his hand on mine.

"Sure" he said and I pulled him under the water. Since I was touching, he wasn't drowning or even wet. We were inside a bubble looking at the fish and other lake creatures.

"This is awesome" he said looking around amazed. It was like watching an aquarium.

"No, this is awesome" I said and kissed him hard and steamy on the lips. We made up for a couple of minutes until I heard Philip giggling on the surface just on top of us. I saw him and Philip waved at us and skated away.

"Best kiss so far" said Henry making me blush.

"No wonder, Annabeth blushes everything she remembers this" I said

"Annabeth and Percy…" said Henry.

"His first boyfriend-girlfriend kiss. It's really neat and I had always wanted to do it. Let's go. It's getting late" I said breaking the bubble and we swam to the shore. Philip and Paris ran on the water around us giggling.

We got out of the water. Henry was wet until I touched him making the water go back to the lake.

"That's awesome. Instant drying" said Henry touching his dried hair and clothes.

"I know" I said slightly annoyed but smiling at him.

"Boys, lunch!" yelled Henry and we walked back to the house.

We had lunch in a big picnic on the backyard, all of us: the Di Angelos, the Blofis, the Jacksons, Frank and Henry. We had a lot of fun talking about the yesterday training, the basketball match (Peter walked away mad once Philip mentioned), joking about silly things and just enjoying being together.

After lunch, we packed our things ready to leave. Saying goodbye was difficult. Mama Sally, Annabeth and I were crying enough to make a lake of tears. Kissing goodbye Pamela, Paris and Philip was hard but necessary. I had to protect Mama Sally.

Kissing Henry goodbye was the probably hardest thing I had to that day, so I left him for last.

"We will talk everyday" he said grabbing my head to kiss my forehead.

"I know, but it's not the same. It's not enough" I said softly looking at him.

"I know… It's never enough" he said and kissed me again. Someone cleared his throat at us.

"Are you ready?" said Nico at everybody. I nodded at him and took his hand again.

"Mama, we will come for the Christmas as soon as school is over. I love you" I said to Annabeth.

"I love you too. Take care" said Annabeth.

In a dark flash, we appeared in the Blofis' living room. Nico looked dizzy and tired but we were home. I sighed in relief that the house looked exactly the same as we left it.

"Do you need to sleep?" I said looking at him.

"No. I just need to be home. Merry Pearl, please be careful. You are strong but Percy is stronger and has nothing to lose" said Nico and disappeared.

Mama Sally, Papa and Patrick walked to their room with their bags.

"Thanks, Jesus. We are finally home. I was so sick of that place. I'm just not going next time" said Peter loudly and meanly at us.

I was just heartbroken of coming back and I heard him saying that... I just lost it and I slapped him hard with my left hand. I wished to do it with my closed fist but I could break his jaw easily.

"You are such a sore loser. You asked for the match. You chose the challenge. He won me over you fair and squared. Accept it" I said loud. The rest of the family returned to the living room to watch us

"This is not about that" he snorted.

"Then what is it?" I yelled angrily.

"Do you think I like see you so happy with that guy when I know you could be the same with me? I know I can make you happy, happier that with him" he spatted with sad angry eyes.

"I told you for once and forever... It's never going to happen. You are like my brother. We grew up together" I said exasperated, just tired of all his nonsense.

"Also Annabeth and Percy and they were happy" yelled Patrick at me.

"Don't compare us with them" I spatted.

"Why not? There are the living proofs of happiness against all odds" said Peter closing the distance between them. I bit my bottom lip thinking about it.

"Annabeth and Percy were meant to be. They are soulmates. We are not" I said convince of myself looking at his eyes.

"Maybe we are. We need to give it a try" said Patrick and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Sorry, but you are deluding yourself. I'm really sorry but I am staying with Henry. I don't know if it's for good but I want to find out with him, not you" I said and walked away to my bedroom. The family watched me passed by them and none said a word.

I sat on the bed sighing in exasperation. I wanted to go back and hit Peter some more, but I couldn't hurt him that I already have. So, I opened my backpack to make my homework. My break was over. I had school things to do.


	32. The Box

**Disclaimer: Pearl, Henry, Patrick and Peter are my characters, the rest, well, no.**

**Author's Note: Drop a review after reading. I'm so happy that this story already overthrown my other awesome one 'Beyond the Land of Gods' in tearms of review (65 vs 64). Thank you to my regular guys: , Nik and CrazyWriter. You guys are awesome. You make check my email almost hourly because of you.**

** One of my fav chapters. Drama chapter!**

**32. The Box**

December started a very frightful dream of Percy on a cold Saturday morning. It looked weird like watching an old movie. Someone inside the shadows was telling him about me. I couldn't understand him except for my name. Everything was so unclear, blurry like out of focus, even the sounds. Maybe I was underwater but I wasn't sure of anything.

Percy was upset, so upset that he killed that someone after giving his report. I saw the blood on the floor while that someone was still on the shadows. I saw a small unremarkable box and his sword on a table. The sword looked strangely familiar for me but it wasn't Riptide.

I woke up confused and edgy and I spent the rest of the week preoccupied and feeling that something wasn't right. I just hated when I couldn't find the solution. Sometimes I was worst that Annabeth.

Peter wasn't still talking to me. I hurt him beyond immediately repair. He needed space and I was happy to oblige.

School was a drag since I had no real friends in my grade. I sometimes waited for Patrick to have lunch even if I arrived late to class. Patrick was my only friend. Sometimes I spent lunch with Mama Sally if Patrick had something to do.

I just missed Henry terrible. I started to think that I really loved him. I wasn't just a thing. It was becoming the thing, my better half. We talked everyday at night. It made happy see him but also it made me sad not being able to touch him.

One more week, and the winter break started and 10 days in New Rome and back into Henry's arms.

On a Saturday morning in the middle of December, I walked to the living room and played video games with Patrick for some time. We were having fun and Paul entered the door carrying the mail.

"Pearl, there is a package of you" said Papa Paul at me. I got up wondering what sent me Henry this time.

"Thank you, papa" I said and took the small box wrapped in brown paper. The label said just to Pearl with no sender name or address. I moved the box around making sound. It looked plain and nothing out of the ordinary. I walked to the kitchen and sat in the breakfast table to open it.

"What's that?" said Mama Sally as she dried her hands after washing dishes.

"I don't know. Papa said it was in the mail. It's for me" I said tearing the wrapping paper.

"Maybe a gift of Henry" said Mama sitting in front of me.

"Maybe, but there is no sender name. That's weird. He normally makes JJ write the sender and recipient" I said and opened the box. There was nothing inside but an envelope. I looked at the envelope and sighed. Maybe it was a silly thing from Henry. He had been sending little trickles on the normal mail like New Rome key chains and snow globes, maybe it was a postcard.

I opened the envelope and there was a photograph. It was a photograph of my family and friends in my last birthday and a red X marking Henry. There was something written in the back of the photograph: _No boyfriends, sis_. Percy's handwriting.

I stared at the X scared like never in my life. Tears flooded my eyes. I was shocked and shaking. Mama Sally took the photo of my hand and gasped loud at me. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran at Patrick's bedroom. I closed the door and cried sitting on the floor leaning on the door.

"Pearl. Open the door" said Mama Sally hitting the door persistently and I couldn't make myself move. She knocked the door a couples of times insisting on me but I was too in shock to move. Paul knocked the door more loudly and insisting, yet I didn't move. I couldn't move. Percy had just threatened Henry. My boyfriend was in danger because of me.

Finally, Paul and Patrick pushed the door open making me move from the door. I was sitting in the floor crying. Mama Sally hugged me and rocked me. It made me better enough to move again.

"I have to go" I said and stood up. I wiped my tears and moved around the room gathering my things.

"You can't leave" said Mama Sally.

"I have to go. Henry is in danger because of me" I said and put some socks inside my bag.

"Pearl. It's a trap to lure you out of the house" said Patrick. I knew and didn't care.

"I have to go. He is going to hurt him because of me!" I yelled with my eyes full of tears.

"You are not going anywhere" said Paul loud and hard. His stare was harsh and confident.

"I am going, Papa" I said loud crying my eyes out ready to move him aside if it was necessary.

"You are not, Pearl" said Paul and I pushed him. I was so upset and just crying my eyes out. I wasn't even seen clearly in so many tears.

"Let me go!" I yelled as Paul caught my wrists. He was strong and he wasn't letting go.

"You are not. You are staying her protecting Sally like you promise" said Paul and I cried harder. It took me some minutes to finally nod at him and he released my wrist. I rushed at my papa's arms to cry.

"Pearl. Call Annabeth, right now" said Mama Sally. I nodded at her and wiped my tears.

I made the call. Annabeth was sitting in bed reading a magazine.

"Annabeth… Something happened" said Mama Sally and Annabeth saw me shaking and crying in Papa's arms. This was one of the rare occasions that Patrick saw the IM.

"What's wrong?" said Annabeth really scared.

"Pearl received a photograph with an X on Henry" said Mama Sally and I sobbed harder. Annabeth saw my state and she knew that Henry was in danger.

"I will call Frank right now. Henry must not be alone or leave town no matter what" said Annabeth firmly.

"Please do" said Sally.

"Pearl. I know it hard but you have to stay there. We will keep Henry safe for you, understood?" said Annabeth and I nodded at her. The image dissolved.

I cried in Papa's arms until I fell asleep tired. He put me in my bed. I knew because I woke up there in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday.

Everything made sense in my head now. Percy found out about Henry. That's why he killed that someone. However, I couldn't place the reason why he was so mad. Percy sent the threat in the box I saw in my dream.

The sword was the real question now. It wasn't the one he stabbed me before neither Annabeth's dagger. I had seen it before but I couldn't remember it. I tried and tried until I finally recognized it: Alana's sword.

I spent the rest of my days before the winter break in a state of depression. I fulfilled my obligations to school and mama in autopilot. I talked to Henry daily keeping the happy girlfriend charade. He complained about not having a second alone lately but I called him paranoid. We made plans for the holidays and I said I was excited and I could hardly wait.


	33. Starting the Holidays

**Disclaimer: Pearny is totally mine.**

**Author's Note: So fluffiness and peace before everything gets into motion. Almost half-way through. **

**On other unrelated news, I am on the draft of chapter 10 of the sequel of "The Beginning of the End" I am not sure to share yet, but it's getting really dark. I'm aching to publish, but it still too soon. There are some things still unclear in my head. One thing is sure. There will be blood.**

**Also, I might leave the city for the weekend just an overnight party for my grandma's 99th birthday party, so I don't know if I will update. No, I'm not kidding. She is almost 99 alive, super healthy (better shape than most of her kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids) and a tough chick.**

**33. Starting the Holidays**

Packing was easy. Making up my mind was a lot harder. As much I wanted to see Henry, I couldn't shake the feeling of Percy watching us ready to hurt him. School ended an hour ago and I was sitting in the leaving room next to Patrick with my bag in my lap. I was waiting for the rest of the family to appear to start our break ,10 days with the Jacksons, the Di Angelos, Frank and Henry. Nico would be here in any second to take us to New rome using Shadow Travel.

"Mama, Papa. Hurry up!" I said completely exasperated. I was so ready to see Henry.

"We are coming" yelled Mama Sally from her bedroom. Peter walked with his bag and sat next to Patrick.

"I thought you weren't coming" said Patrick at Peter.

"Mom threatened me to remove my car privileges for two months" said Peter looking moody and annoyed at spending time around at me. We were still not talking to each other.

"That's cool, man. Sadly we won't have a white Christmas this year" said Patrick patting Peter's knee with his mischievous smile.

"What a boomer! Finally, a Christmas without freezing my ass" spatted Patrick sarcastically.

Mama and Papa finally joined us in the living room just in time for Nico to arrive seconds later. We took hold of Nico once again and we appeared in the Jackson's living room seconds later.

Annabeth was waiting with Pamela in her arms. She looked so big in only a couple of weeks without holding her.

We all hugged Annabeth and kissed Pamela. Philip and Paris came running at us from upstairs and we all hugged them.

I left my bag on the master bedroom like last time and walked downstairs. Everybody was having tea with hibiscus cupcakes, courtesy of Piper.

I sat with them and poured myself a cup of tea. We talked about school and random stuff. I was anxiously looking at the clock waiting for Henry.

"Pearl. He is on duty right now. You can wait until tomorrow or go for him. I think he was going to guard the entrance. Don't worry. Frank told me this was the last time. It's dangerous for him" said Annabeth exasperated at my attitude.

"Sure, mama?" I said excited.

"Please, go. You are giving me headache" said Annabeth. Patrick and Mama Sally giggled at me.

"Ok, if you say so. See you later. I will come back to dinner" I said and walked out of the house.

Once outside, I ran like crazy to the entrance by the River. It felt like forever running there. The sun was setting and soon night would find us. It was dangerous to stay outside once it's dark. Percy or any dangerous creature could sneak up on us.

I finally saw the entrance to the mortal world and two guards on either side. Henry saw me running and ran at me. We met half way barely slowing down and we hugged each other. He twirled me around excited and laughing.

Then we kissed with such desperation, intensity and love that it made me knees weak. He got me just in time and I trapped him with my legs on his waist. The poor guy who was making guard didn't know where to look.

"I missed you" he said between kisses. I didn't notice I was crying until he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"I missed you too, so much" I said sobbing in his neck.

We kept kissing for some seconds until the other guard said loudly "Williams, just go. I will cover for you. Besides it's getting dark". We broke our kisses embarrassed, Henry nodded at him and I just hide my red face on the crook of Henry's neck.

"Well, I will go. See you tomorrow for the morning run" said Henry carrying me back to town completely embarrassed still with my legs on his waist.

"Put me down" I said frustrated.

"No, salty lips. You took me out of my duty and you shall pay, Greek"

"How will I pay, Roman?" I said intrigued and amused. I was giggling covering my mouth with my hand.

"Tomorrow and for the rest of these holidays, you are stuck with me" he said and stopped to kiss me slowly and gradually growing hotter. I felt his kisses fulfilling me but I still desired more of him. I could feel him below hot and delicious against my wanting skin. I moaned loudly when his lips were on my neck. Thankfully, we were still far away of the city, so nobody could see us. I hoped, also the sun was nearly gone and the darkness was starting to cover us.

"You are so hot" said Henry and kissed me hungrily again as he pushed me against a tree. With me leaning on the tree, his hands were free to move through my back and my ass. I felt so loved since his touch was light and firm. We were losing control fast and I wanted so hard to remove his armor and t-shirt and felt his hot skin below.

"Wait" said Henry while I was nibbling his neck.

"Why?" I said frustrated.

"Because we are going too far and too fast... Are you ready? Because I am not" said Henry and I felt his sincerity. He was right.

"Sorry. I am not ready either" I muttered kind of ashamed.

"Let me put you down. Isn't your back sore?" said Henry.

Once I was down, I touched my sides and back. It felt a bit sore but nothing serious. I made some 'ouch' noises and he looked at me ashamed of himself. He hurt me without me notice it and I was so caught up in his hot lips. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much… Sorry for being a red-blooded girl with a really hot boyfriend who happens to be son of the Sun God" I said grinning. He threw his mischievous smile and I was trying so hard not to jump again to his bones.

"I'm sorry. I just…" said Henry.

"Don't worry, hot shot. I'm fine. You can make up to me now" I said.

"How?"

"Well Roman, you are carrying on your back the whole way back, come on horsie" I said grinning and giggling.

"Sure, salty lips. I will let you ride me. You can be as wild as you want" said Henry with a smug smile and turned to show me his back.

"Shut up, hot shot" I said unable to stop smiling. I jumped in his back and he took back home.

We had a lovely dinner at Piper's house. We weren't in the mood of Peter snorting at us. He kissed me goodbye on the door frame around 10 PM. He had to get up early for the morning run.

The next day, I ran and trained with Henry on the morning. Praetor Lovato gave permission to Henry. So the Greek could train with Romans. I didn't know I could actually enjoy teaching to young legionnaires like JJ. Now, I realized that JJ was like Henry's little brother. JJ had completely trust on Henry, not only because it was his centurion but because he cares about his legionnaires.

After training, Henry and I walked around the city and had lunch with Annabeth and the rest of the family. On the afternoon, Henry left to more Centurion duties. Our evening was spent watching stars on the backyard.


	34. Let it Snow

**Disclaimer: Pearny is mine, most of the rest belong to R.R.**

**Author's Note: I am so grateful by your reviews, views, favorites and follows. 6000+ views and we are almost in the middle. AWESOME!**

**On other news, I think I have enough to start publishing the sequel of "The Beginning of the End', I have 12 done (almost 20,000 words) and I think I am half-way, so maybe 25-30 chapters. I need to read and rewrite some things. Maybe by next Friday first chapter. Tentative tittle: This is it... the End? or the End of the Jacksons. Send me a review if you approve or not the title. Don't worry I always choose a different tittle at the moment of publishing. **

**This story was originally named 'The First Quest' (The file still is) but once it was everything written, well, the name didn't ring a bell at all.**

**34. Let it Snow**

Today was Christmas Eve. Paris was a bit sad because she would spend Christmas without snow. Patrick and Philip felt the same way.

Pamela was happy and smiling a lot for one month old baby. Mama and Papa spent most of the morning taking care for their grandkids and Maria Bianca while Patrick and Peter were on the basketball court playing with JJ. I spent my morning at Piper's with Annabeth wrapping gifts in full motion while Piper went with Nico to the Underground for a quick visit to Persephone. Henry would spend the whole day on Centurion duty until late in the evening, but he had tomorrow off. All Christmas Day together, hurray!

I sighed for the 100th time while wrapping some gift when Annabeth stopped everything and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" said Annabeth annoyed at me.

"Nothing" I said lamely.

"Nothing? Yeah, right. I raised you. I know you better that you think" said Annabeth with her characteristic hard stare.

"I… well… I really…" I said unable to bring out the words. "I miss Henry" I blushed.

"You should. He is a good boy" said Annabeth and kept wrapping presents.

"I know… I don't deserve him" I said.

"Of course, you do. You are a responsible, loving, kind and strong. You both deserve each other. When you are not here, he comes on the afternoons just to help to take care of Pamela so I can make dinner; even he helps Paris with her homework. I swear if you don't marry him, I will" said Annabeth without taking her eyes in cutting paper and giggled loud. I giggled back at her.

After finishing wrapping gifts, the whole family helped to decorate the Christmas tree in our house. Piper had hers set since the beginning of December, some Italian custom.

By dinner, Piper and Nico were back and we had a light meal both households eating together under the same roof. Henry stopped by very late. Most of the family was already sleeping. I was on my way to bed when I heard the knocking on the door. I opened the door so Henry could kiss me good night and promised to come for breakfast, even at dawn if it was possible.

The Christmas morning started with snow. Patrick, Paris and Philip wanted so bad, snow for Christmas like back in New York. So, I got up like 4 am and put on warm clothes. I walked to the lake and it took me awhile and lots of energy to summon enough water and turned it into snow to paint the town snow white. I fainted exhausted in the lake's shore once I was done. I woke up probably two hours later and dragged myself back home. I was finally getting home when I saw Henry outside the doorway sitting and shaking cold in a light sweater.

"I knew it was your doing. You look tired" said Henry and kissed me.

"I can barely keep my eyes open... They wanted a White Christmas" I said and reclined myself of his chest. I was so tired that I was already dozing off again. Henry kissed me good enough to wake me up.

"Merry Christmas" said Henry and leaned to pick up a big present.

"Merry Christmas. For me?" I said and grabbed the gift.

"Sure, salty lips" said Henry and kissed me again. I opened the door and we walked in. The house was still quiet. Peter was sleeping in the couch, so we walked to the kitchen quiet. I put the gift on the counter and started making breakfast: blueberry pancakes.

The kitchen and house were filling of food smells making everybody getting up. Philip and Patrick were the first sitting down at the table ready to eat.

"Pearl, I'm cold" said Philip when I served him a big one on his plate.

"Have you looked outside?" I said and he looked me with a big question mark on his face.

"Why?" said Philip

"Go to see through window" I said. He really questioned my answer and walked to the window in the living room and moved the curtain. He screamed so loud that Peter woke up scared in the couch.

"Snow, snow, snow" chanted Philip jumping next to the table. Patrick stood up and looked through the window.

"Pearl did you…?" said Patrick at me.

"Yes, it's my gift" I said winking and walking to the kitchen to finish cooking.

The rest of the family walked down the stairs to see Philip jumping happily. We had breakfast and go outside to play in the snow before it melted. We decided to open the gifts later.

Outside, there were families and kids playing on the snow. I was still exhausted of creating a thick one foot layer of snow to play with. Henry stood by my side the whole morning keeping an eye on because I was totally drained even after eating ambrosia.

The whole family had a blast playing outside in the snow. We made snowmen and angels. Patrick organized a snow fight and he lost against me and Henry.

At noon, the snow was melting quickly making hard to play with.

"I think you should take the water back to the lake" said Annabeth placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded at her and she walked back to the house with Philip on her hand.

"Henry. Stay with me" I said and he nodded at me.

I used all my power to drag the melting snow back to the lake. I heard some loud complains from the neighbors but it was risky since it was melting too fast. I managed to drag almost all the snow and big chunks of ice back to the lake before passing out in Henry's arms.

I woke up when the sun was setting on the Di Angelos' couch. I saw Henry in the same room. He was on the recliner reading and watching me sleep.

"Hi" I said while I stood up rubbing my eyes.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" said Henry as he sat next to me and he kissed me sweetly.

"Fine. I was really tired. Is still Christmas right?" I said. Maybe I slept a whole day.

"Yes, I brought here so you can rest. Everybody is over there hanging out and waiting for you to open presents. Philip has come like once every hour to see if you are awake" said Henry.

"That's sweet. Let's go. I haven't opened your gift yet" I said standing up and we walked to the Jackson household.

Inside the house, everybody was on the living room drinking eggnog and singing Christmas carols.

"Merry Christmas" yelled Henry and me as we walked back. We hugged everybody, except Peter who is still not talking to us.

"Let's open presents" yelled Philip and everybody laughed at him.

We opened presents. I got some really cool stuff but the coolest was Henry's present. I was so excited when I opened it. I unwrapped it carefully, so unlike me because I wanted to tear it apart. It was purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt. I was a bit confused by the present.

"I talked to the praetors and senate yesterday. You can start on January in my cohort. I promise you not to be soft on you" said Henry winking at me. He gave me a spot on as a probation.

"Thank you, Henry, but I cannot accept it. I'm Greek, besides I can't leave Mama Sally" I said sadly at him. Everybody stared at us waiting to see Henry's response. Peter smiled shamelessly hoping for a fight.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. The spot is available for you whenever you want to, maybe on the summer" said Henry hopeful.

"Maybe, thank you. It's a lovely gift. Nobody had given me a place to belong, except for Percy and Annabeth when they took me in 11 years ago" I said and I felt sad. I missed Percy. Annabeth looked at me with teary eyes.

"The best thing Percy made me do" said Annabeth and we hugged each other crying.

"Ok, more presents please" said Philip changing the topic and we continued opening presents.

Once Annabeth and I were out of tears, I sat next to Henry with my present in hand.

"Now, you open mine" I said smiling at him. He took the small box and opened it tearing it with glee. He smiled widely and happily once he saw the inside. It was round airplane ticket to New York to visit me on the Mid-Winter Recess right after Valentine's Day.

"Thank you" he said and kissed me.

"I had to make up for the disaster that happened the last time you were on New York, a whole week with me" I said really meaning it.

"I can hardly wait" said Henry kissing me again.

We spent the rest of the evening enjoying the gifts, the company, the music, the singing, the eggnog and Henry's hand on mine.


	35. The Hill

**Disclaimer: Pearny and Sasha are mine.**

**Author's Note: Wow!... Memories.**

**35. The Hill**

The following days, I spent my days running and training with Henry in the mornings. I knew his plan. He was trying to convince me move to Camp Jupiter. On lunches and afternoons, I spent playing with the kids and helping Annabeth with the house and my evening were filled with Henry talking on the couch or stargazing on the backyard.

One day before New Year Eve's, Henry took me on an excursion. We went to Berkeley hills. It's a bit far from the city and we had to climb for over one hour but the view was spectacular. I gasped at the view and I felt strange looking below to the location of the temples, houses and other Roman landmarks.

"This hill. This view feels familiar. Was I here before?" I said.

"I don´t know. Maybe you came when you were younger. Sit right here" said Henry sitting under a tree leaning on the truck. I saw between his legs and leaned on his chest. Henry wrapped his arms on me and I snuggled feeling the love.

"What time is it?" he said casually.

"What did you say?" I said surprised turning my head at him looking at him. This felt like a déjà vu.

"What time is it?" he said again. Something clicked in my head and I gasped in surprise

"I was in a place like this before with a similar view and under a tree like this. I saw it in a dream. I was here with a boy just like this, except he was blond. He kissed me and asked the time too. I opened something" I said thinking about when I dreamed it.

"Are you cheating on me in your dreams?" said Henry and giggled.

"Well, he was good looking" I said and giggled too.

"You are tired. This is a great place to sleep" said Henry smiling at me.

"Where?" I said.

"Here in my chest leaning on a tree. Don't worry I will wipe your drool" said Henry and pulled me to his chest.

"How sweet of you" I said sarcastically and snuggled in his sweet embrace.

I dreamed. I was again in a hill. How weird?

_I was looking toward the barracks and I sighed. This wasn't the New Rome I knew but it looked familiar. Someone from behind put his arms around me and kissed my neck tenderly._

_"__What are you thinking?" said the boy. I didn't turn to see him._

_"__I have to go. It's not safe anymore. War is near and I am a spy" I said harshly._

_"__I vouched you that make me a traitor. I can't stay either" he said and I felt him kissing my hair._

_"__So we go" I said looking at the barracks._

_"__Yes, but where?" he said._

_"__Back to Russia, it's safer there. Gods don't go that far frequently and the war will keep them distracted from looking for us" I said._

_"__I have a question before we go" he said._

_"__Which is?" I said raising my eyebrow. He moved his arm from me and took something from him clothes. He put a box in front of my eyes._

_"__Marry me, salty lips" he said kissing my hair._

_"__That's not a question" I said joking._

_"__Marry me?" he said again._

_"__Just shut up and kiss me" I said annoyed at turned to face him. The blond guy again that looked like Jason, Mika, kissed me tenderly._

_The scene changed and I was again in the same hill watching to the same Camp. The place was on fire. I was looking at the fire devouring everything and I was alone. I had a ring in my hand, Annabeth's wedding band. I was looking at the fire and crying._

_"__Sorry, Mika" I said and walked down the hill._

_Then the scene changed again. I was once again on the top of a hill, this time was a completely different place but it felt like Camp Half-blood. The place was also burning down. From behind, a voice talked to me: "Most escaped". It was Master Chiron._

_"__Great, I never wished for this. You know, but balance is necessary" I said._

_"__I know. The Gods have decided to keep both Camps apart definitely" said Chiron._

_"__Excellent, Sophia?" I said._

_"__Back home" said Chiron._

_"__Thank you. Sorry, but I have to do this" I said and pierced my spear in Chiron's shoulder._

I woke up confused and disoriented in Henry's arms. He was stroking my hair and making hushing noises softly in my ear.

"Are you fine? You were crying and shaking in your sleep. You got me worry" said Henry worried.

"Yes, I was dreaming memories of Sasha. I don't know why. Those are old memories. They don't help me currently with Percy" I said thinking about the 3 dreams and the connection which was the hill and the view of camp.

"Who is Sasha?" said Henry and kissed my hair.

"She was a strong daughter of Poseidon like me. She did bad things in the 1940's and died because of it. She was resurrected by Gaea and she became Percy's teacher. She taught him everything I know… I don't know why I dreamed of her recently" I said biting my bottom lip deep in thought.

"What do you dream of her?" said Henry

"Her fighting. We share the same spear. Some glimpses with her boyfriend who looked exactly like Jason Grace. Smiling at Percy when she was training him and like today the fire burning down Camp" I said.

"Well, if you ask me, you sound like you should talk to Nico or Annabeth. Maybe she wants to possess you and get her spear back" said Henry and laughed softly.

"Yeah, right, maybe I just dreamed of her because her memories imprinted on the spear" I said trying to sound logical.

"Maybe, some objects can carry memories of their past owners" said Henry shrugging.

"I also had her pocket watch back in my cabin in New Jersey" I said.

"What do you feel when you touch it?" said Henry.

"Like I forgot something and I can't remember" I said astonished of my own answer.

"Like how to read the time?" said Henry making me smile and I laughed softly.

"Just shut up and kiss me" I said as a reflex and later I realized that I said in my dream as Sasha too. Henry kissed me pouring his love. That was a lovely day.


	36. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer: All the deserving rights to Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: Once there was a really mother of 2, she loved to write fanfics, then she started publishing them and people liked them. So she really happy. Thank you all. Officially starting the second half.**

**36. New Year's Eve**

The last days had been more or less the same. I woke up, I ran and trained with Henry, I played with the kids and I spent my evening with the whole family.

Today was New Year's Eve. I was a bit sad that the break was nearly over.

It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon in the last day of the year. Mama Sally and I were cooking a feast for everybody. Henry wouldn't be here until 9 PM, Centurion duty. I was happily stirring cake mix and sighing at the clock now and then.

"You watching the clock won't make it move faster" said Mama.

"I know, I just…" I said.

"Miss Henry" said Mama Sally and giggled.

"Shut up, Mama" I said annoyed.

"You fell for the boy?" said Mama Sally raising her eyebrow.

"Like Icarus with broken wings" I said.

"He is good for you. You both complete each other. Just like Percy and Annabeth" said Mama Sally and I felt her voice sad and looked away deep in thought. I put my head on Mama's shoulder.

"I know. I miss him too" I said.

"Keep stirring. That cake won't make itself" said Mama and wiped one tear from her cheek.

By 8 o'clock, my cake was ready as well as the rest of the food. Piper was already here with Maria Bianca and JJ. Nico was coming later with Frank and Henry after 9. Peter and Patrick were a bit buzzed of drinking Piper's special cider which was really tasty by the way. Annabeth was hugging and kissing Pamela while Philip and Paris played chess on the table. Those two really love to play chess and they are very good. They had to be Annabeth's kids.

I was looking at the clock leaning on the doorway when Piper looked at me with concentration.

"You really like Henry" said Piper staring at me. I looked at her and I knew I couldn't lie to a daughter of Aphrodite in love matters.

"More that I thought. I will miss him" I said.

"You could come here" said Piper.

"I have to be in New York" I said trying to convince myself because every time I saw the purple t-shirt inside my bag, my resolution wobbled like jelly.

"We'll see about that later" said Piper really insightful and walked to sit with Annabeth and Pamela.

Finally, it was 9 o'clock and I was feeling really restless. Taking glances at the windows waiting for see them. Paul placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me.

"Wait outside" said Paul and kissed my forehead. I nodded at him. I walked outside and sat on the entrance wearing my new black leather jacket (Nico's gift) under a red fitted dress right above my knees (Piper's gift).

I waited and waited until I saw them. Frank, Nico and Henry were walking together on the street coming to the house. I stood up and waved at them with a big bright smile. Henry saw me and waved me back. Frank pushed Henry's shoulder making him perfectly clear to run at me. Gladly, Henry doesn't need to be told twice.

I jumped in his arms and he spun me. He kissed me tenderly next to the entrance.

"Hey, it's not still midnight. Save some for later" said Frank giggling when he passed by us.

"Yes, General" said Henry.

"These kids" said Frank.

"Yeah, like you weren't like that with my sister" said Nico giggling at him and both entered through the door.

"Hi" said Henry looking at my eyes.

"Hi. Let's go inside" I said and pulled his hand to enter the house.

Once everybody was here, we had dinner. I really enjoyed those moments, everybody laughing and talking about the good times. I was so happy but I sometimes had really moments of deep sadness thinking that Percy was losing all this. He hadn't seen his baby girl or hugged Paris and Philip in months.

"Hey, what are you thinking? Percy?" whispered Henry in my ear since I looked sadly at my half-done plate.

"Yeah, these are the happy moments that we should share them together" I said softly to him only.

"I know" said Henry and kissed the tip of my nose. I heard Peter grunting in disapproval.

After dinner, Philip, Paris even JJ fell asleep in the couch. They were so hyper all day and they just drained from playing. Henry and Patrick took Philip and Paris upstairs to bed while Frank helped Piper to take JJ in Philip's bed.

The grownups and the teens were on the living room with cider and chatting. It was almost midnight.

"Do you have any resolution?" I said to Henry while we were sitting on the couch.

"Spend as much time as I can with you, and win my medal back on the Games" said Henry winking at me.

"Like you are going to win this year" I snorted.

"You haven't practiced with the bow in months while I do it daily. Sorry, you are not match to me anymore" said Henry and we kissed lightly. Peter grunted loudly. He was more buzzed that before, almost drunk.

"It's almost time. Let's count" said Piper excited also a bit buzzed.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year" said everybody loud. Patrick threw confetti in the air and the couples kissed each other and we hugged and kissed everyone.

Out of nowhere, Peter kissed me fully on the lips. I never expected this. I was so surprised that I didn't move an inch.

"What do you think you are doing, punk?" said Henry pulling Peter from the shoulder and away from me.

"What? Are you worried that I am a better kisser?" said Peter really smugly.

"You just crossed a line. You promised to back off" said Henry loudly taking Peter from the collar.

"What are you going to do? Hit me in front of my family" said Peter really satisfied of himself.

"Henry, let him go. He is not worthy" I said placing my hand on Henry's making him letting go of Peter.

"You are right. He is not worthy" said Peter and we walked outside.

We were in the sidewalk and hugging each other. I could feel his fury draining slowly in our embrace.

"Are you Ok?" said Henry at me.

"Yeah, it was only a kiss. You are not losing me that easily" I said and I kissed him under the moonlight. Then he left back to Camp.

Tonight I had a bad dream. What a way to start the year! The dream was dark and murky. I felt like I was swimming in mud. I saw somebody in the water but it was difficult to see it clearly, just a big shadow.

"Shut up!" yelled Percy swinging his sword in the mud in frustration

"It must be done" said the same hateful eerie voice.

"I can't do it. I won't do it" yelled Percy furiously.

"He must die" said the voice.

"He is the half" pleaded Percy with such a sad voice.

"He will die" said the voice and that was the end of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry" said Percy crying and sobbing like asking for forgiveness. I knew why he was apologizing.

I woke up scared. I felt my whole body shaking scared. I knew exactly what I had to do now. It was necessary. I cried for over one hour locked in the bathroom before getting ready for the morning run.


	37. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Pearny is mine, most of the rest are by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: Really happy! All way through. 6,750+ views, 79 reviews, 21 favorites and 16 followers. Really awesome!**

**37. Bad Day**

At dawn, I ran with Henry and the rest of the 2nd cohort. I knew he knew something was off. He kept taking glances at me and I could feel his eyes fill with preoccupation.

I had breakfast with the 2nd cohort in Camp Jupiter and even the legionnaires looked at us with concern since we weren't laughing and chatting like usual. Henry was moody and I was just trying to get by that awful dream.

"Are we going to talk about that kiss?" said Henry dropping his fork suddenly and noisily right in the middle of breakfast. Everybody dropped what they were doing to stare at us.

"It meant nothing" I said like defending myself.

"It clearly was because you are acting weird" said Henry almost snorting.

"Whatever" I snorted at him.

"Whatever" he snorted at me.

After breakfast, I trained with 2nd cohort. I taught some kids, including JJ, how to use the spear while Henry had shooting lesson. We weren't talking at each other. He was upset at me and I let him. Maybe it would be easier to say goodbye that way.

After training, Henry walked me to Annabeth's house. We held hands as a reflex but we weren't talking to each other. Peter was inside sitting on the couch and with one look at us his face brightened. The smug bastard knew instantly that something was wrong between us.

"I will go to pack" I said and climbed the stairs in hurried steps. I packed without hurry. I cried again in the bed trying so hard to convince myself of leaving New Rome and Henry.

Suddenly, I heard fighting noises. I ran downstairs to find the furniture moved or upside down. Peter and Henry were at each other throwing punches. Patrick and Annabeth walked in at the same time at me.

"Peter, back off!" said Patrick grabbing Peter's shoulder.

"He started" yelled Peter.

"I will be glad to end it with my fist in your nose" said Henry ready to strike again.

"I dare you" said Peter taunting him.

"Henry, punch him" I said and everybody turned at me, even Henry. Everybody expected me to stop them.

"What?" said Henry surprised.

"Do it. Punch him. Make him clear that I am yours… Your thing" I said harshly.

"Pearl" said Henry softly and walked at me.

"Do whatever you want. I just don't care anymore. I am sick of you two at each other's throats. You can kill each other if you want" I said and I felt tears almost coming out.

"Pearl, you are not a thing" said Henry closing the distance.

"Well, I feel like it" I said and walked upstairs fast leaving everybody flabbergasted.

Lunch was definitely awkward. Henry stayed because Annabeth needed help cooking. Peter locked himself in Philip's bedroom until it was time to eat. I wasn't talking with Henry which had everybody throwing glances of preoccupation on both of us over the table. The only happy person in the table was Peter with a smug smile even chatting like nothing ha happened.

We were supposed to leave after lunch but Nico had something to do before. I was waiting on Nico with the rest of the family with my bag at hand. For the first time in days, I was desperate to get back to New York.

One hour later, Nico arrived and we started to say goodbye. I kissed Pamela and everybody goodbye. I was sad of leaving them but sadder because of Henry. I looked at Nico and asked him silently for a moment alone with Henry. Nico nodded at me and I took Henry's hand. Both of us walked out to the backyard.

"We need to talk" I said looking at his eyes.

"What's on your mind, salty lips?" he said cupping my face with his tender touch. I removed his hand. I needed my head clear.

"I am breaking up with you. I'm sorry but this long distance relationship isn't working for me" I said harshly.

"You are lying" he said loudly. I felt the whole family watching us from the windows or doors.

"I am telling you the truth" I said trying so hard not to cry. Henry took my hand and he was shaking. His eyes were so full of tears that it almost broke my resolution, but I had to be strong.

"Don't leave me. Tell me how to fix it. Tell me where I was wrong. I won't fight Peter no matter what he says" pleaded Henry. He looked hurt and heartbroken. Everything was my fault.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He shook his head and he looked me with a hard cold stare like Annabeth's.

"What are you hiding?" said Henry with determination. He knew me so well.

"I found out that I like Peter better" I lied so well that I believed myself.

"You are lying" said Henry. He wasn't buying it.

"Sorry, take the necklace" I said putting the necklace in his palm.

"I don't want it. It's yours" he said with his open palm.

"Take it, Williams" I yelled

"The Sun will freeze before I will" he yelled louder and in pain. I was so heartbroken that I had to leave. I threw the damn necklace to his chest.

"I have to go now" I said and turned around.

"Don't leave me" he pleaded again as he put his hand on my shoulder. He was shaking in pain and I was full of tears.

"I'm sorry but I am" I said softly and teary.

"You are not leaving. You are going to stay and tell the goddamn truth" said Henry with his hand on my shoulder pulling me to him.

I tried to break free but his grip on me was tight. He left me no choice. I summoned water from the freshly wetted grass and I trapped his legs in ice. He was so surprised that he let go and I ran at the house. Everybody stared at me as he tried to break free.

"Pearl, wait! Don't go!" he yelled at me.

"Nico, let's go now" I said loud. Nico nodded and I was again in New York.

"Pearl, are you ok?" said Nico at me. I wasn't moving and the family stared at me with concern.

"No, I will be in my room and I don't want dinner... Nico, thank you for everything" I said and walked to my room. I threw my bag against the wall and crawled myself to bed. I cried for hours until I felt asleep.

I had just broken the heart of the most amazing and loving guy I had ever encountered in my life. He was everything I wanted and dreamed of. I was despiteful and despicable. I really hoped it worked it. Then maybe I wouldn't have to face his death.


	38. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: The bubbly Keto is not mine. Pearl, Henry, Patrick and Peter are.**

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you have liked this story so far. 7000+ views. OMG! I am so surprised that 'Pearl of the Sea' reached 10,000 views yesterday after closing the story at 6500. I never expected people reading it after it was done. And the one who started all 'Half of a Perfect Storm' just reached 6500. OMG! Total views: 23,500+ in the whole saga. I'm forever grateful!**

**38. The Field Trip**

January started with the news of going on school trip to the NY Aquarium the following week. I hadn't been before in months. Percy and I loved used to go once a month and chat with the fish, turtles and seals, just the two of us.

Henry wasn't giving up on me. I wasn't expecting him to do it either. He called daily by the standard phone. I didn't talk to him, even bothered to pick up the phone. He kept sending gifts on the mail. I didn't open them or throw them on the trash. I kept them under my bed just to haunt me. I had to be strong but my resolution wobbled everything I looked the boxes when I was looking for something under the bed.

I cried every night. Patrick sometimes came into the room to check on me. He slept with me in bed just holding me and stroking my hair while I cried so heartbroken. He was a good brother. It hurt me to think that Percy would do the same if we were still living together.

School was dreadful and lonely. I had no friends and even worst Peter took every opportunity to make small talk with me. I was single again. I spent most of my lunches in the library with Mama Sally just staring at the books and eating. I felt so empty inside.

The afternoon before the field trip, I was again in the library having lunch with Mama on her desk. I was depressed as usual.

"Pearl, just call the boy and apologize" said Mama Sally exasperated at me.

"I won't, Mama. I am keeping him safe this way" I said looking at her eyes. I was about to cry again.

"So this is about the photo" said Mama Sally gasping in surprise.

"Yes and I dreamed of Percy before returning. He talked about someone and asked me for forgiveness and I knew he meant Henry. He was going to hurt him, or worst. Mama, I have to protect him" I said crying silently.

"I see" said Mama Sally and hugged me. I cried the rest of the lunch.

The next day came and we arrived to the New York Aquarium the whole family. Mama Sally came as a chaperone also Papa since it was his trip. Patrick came because Papa sneaked him with permission.

"It's been a while" said Patrick at me. He brushed my hair and I smiled. If he wasn't my brother, I would definitely think he was hitting on me.

"Months" I said.

"It's nice to see you smile" said Patrick and pulled my hand. We walked inside to see the sea creatures.

I felt in ease surrounded in saltwater. I had the sensation that any minute, Percy would appeared around the corner smiling at me with a snack for the two of us and pulling me to talk to a really goofy turtle. It made me feel sad being here without him.

"Are you ok?" said Patrick while I wiped a tear.

"Yes, I just miss Percy. This was our quality time. We came here once a month. The last time was before summer camp and he told me that Annabeth was pregnant and I got to choose the name. It was a good day" I said and Patrick kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. You will bring him back" whispered Patrick with his lips just 1/2 inch of my forehead. I smiled.

"Could you stop that? You look like a couple" said Peter angrily at us.

"Jealous!" yelled Patrick at him. Peter grunted at us and walked away.

"I will get some water. Do you want anything?" I said to Patrick.

"No. I'll wait for you here" said Patrick pointing to the ground.

I walked to a vending machine in the other room when I bumped with a nerdy girl with thick-framed glasses and black frizzy hair.

"Sorry" said the girl and I recognized her.

"Lady Keto" I said in surprise. I didn't know to bow or not. I was in front of the mother of sea creatures.

"Hi, sweety. It's been a couple of years... Oh my! You are such a grown beautiful young lady. It's a shame that you will die so young" said Lady Keto.

"By you?" I said trying to hide my fear. I slowly reached to my pocket. This wasn't a good place to fight.

"Not me. I am no longer interested in cooking anyway… Someone else will be death of you" said Lady Keto brushing off her hair.

"Could you tell me who?" I asked hoping for an answer. Immortals can be so cryptic sometimes.

"No, really, but I will tell you this: I liked your hair when Melia braided it. It was so lovely. It's a shame you don't wear it like that" she said and touched my messy ponytail hair.

"Thank you, Lady Keto. Have you seen Auntie Melia?" I said politely.

"We had tea last month actually. Her garden looks lovely. Amphitrite is not talking to her still" said Lady Keto.

"That's a shame" I said politely.

"You know that these fish are boring. My kids are more interesting, don't you think? Did you know my young sea serpents can regurgitate the flesh of their victims and keep themselves fed for up to six years on the same meal? It's really the truth!" said Lady Keto changing the topic.

"That's really interesting, Lady Keto. Good to see you. My friends are waiting" I said to her ready to get back to Patrick.

"Of course, my sweety. Take this and stop by for tea anytime when you go underwater. It will take immediately to me only" said Lady Keto giving me a marble. I took and admired it.

"It's like Persephone's travel rose?" I asked

"Who do you think gave her the idea? I swear that woman only have flowers instead of brains in that head" said Lady Keto arranging her glasses.

"Thank you, Lady Keto. I will visit you when I have time" I said politely

"Sure. I only expect you sooner than later. Smile, you look so beautiful when you do it" said Lady Keto smiling at me. She hugged me almost bounced at me with joy. She was so bubbly sometimes.

Then I went to buy the water and found Patrick exactly where I left him. I told him who I encountered and he was so surprised and mad because I didn't introduce him to Lady Keto. For at least an hour, I kept listening to him complaining because he wanted to meet an immortal.

The rest of the trip was normal and uneventfully interesting. The rest of the month was terrible lonely and depressing. I kept crying on the night and Patrick kept me company sometimes.


	39. The Forest

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this chapter are mine, so sorry.**

**Author's Note: Things are finally getting intense.**

**Originally, this chapter wasn't planned. I added one week later after I finished another chapter... I needed some drama before the mayor drama.**

**And YES, I arranged the titles because I sometimes had a headache myself remembering which is first, second and third.**

**Tomorrow, I think I will finally publish the first chapter of the 3rd part of Alaska: Title still in progress. One thing is for sure. I will be fast paced, shocking and not happy. I am going very dark on this one.**

**39. The Forest**

January was finally finishing. Almost a month since I broke up with Henry. I did it for the right reasons, right? Percy would use him against me. He had already hurt Alana and myself, and killed my friend Marius.

I decided I needed a weekend off. Besides my best intentions and obligations, I left Mama Sally alone for the weekend. I needed to be in Camp. I needed the clarity that the Lake and the Strawberry Field brings.

I would be alone in my Cabin. That was for sure but at least I wouldn't have to worry of the Blofis' sad preoccupied stares at me.

I got to Camp in the very early morning of Saturday. The place looked exactly the same. It's a small comfort knowing that some things never change.

I walked to the Ares Cabin hoping to see Alana. We hadn't really talked since I rescued for my house months ago. I knew she was still alive and nothing else really.

I knocked on her Cabin door and Victor greeted me.

"What's up, sea girl?" said Victor lifting me in the air in bear hug. I laughed in his arms.

"Nothing, hot headed war boy. Where is Alana?" I said to Victor and giggled.

"You just missed her. She went to train to the forest. Ever since Percy got her, she is been training there endlessly. I think she is just pissed off that she couldn't defend herself" said Victor looking at the sunrise.

"I see. I will see you later, big guy" I said to Victor and walked to the forest to find my best demigod friend.

It didn't take me long. Alana was sitting outside Bunker 9 cleaning her armor ready to go on a hunt.

"What's up, girl?" I said waving as I approached to her. Alana smiled at me and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you" said Alana and took my hand. I smiled at her. I probably shouldn't have let her but I really needed some human contact.

"Are we going hunting?" I said grinning.

"Probably… I heard about Henry. I'm sorry" said Alana sadly and my jaw dropped in confusion. She was the least likely to say that.

"How? Who?" I said.

"He and Nico have been checking on me since I was attacked. I talked to him yesterday actually. He really miss you" said Alana sadly looking down. I felt awful that my ex-boyfriend took care of my friend when I wasn't it. I felt my eyes watered but quickly wiped the tears out.

"It's ok. I get it. You are busy" said Alana with a warm smile. I tried to smile too.

"It's not excuse. I have been a lousy friend" I said looking down. I was ashamed of my behavior.

"That's OK. I missed you too" said Alana and squeezed my hand lightly.

"I missed you even more. I really wanted to talk to you but I… just didn't know what to say. Percy hurt you because of me" I said.

"Don't worry. Trade hazards, right? I'm going now" said Alana with such a beautiful smile.

"Do you want me to come with you? I could use some exercise" I said.

"No, really. I need to do this by myself. Don't worry. I'll be back by dusk. We will talk about Henry and everything when I returned, ok? A slumber party with my sisters!" said Alana. She put her armor on and walked to the deep part of the forest alone. I went to my cabin and spend the rest of the day training and eating.

I waited for Alana at the edge of forest for over one hour after dark.I paced around since I was now definitely worried. I waited until I heard the conch horn blew and I went straight to the Ares's table. I called her cabin and we did a search for the entire forest all night. Victor and I walked together with flashlights and swords.

"We will find Alana. Maybe she just fall asleep like when she was 8" said Victor now and then trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Alana was in great danger.

"She is not a little girl anymore. She knows better. She is not you" I said rolling my eyes. I was trying to cheer him up too. Victor and Alana were two peas in the pot and he was probably worrier than me.

Without notice, morning was coming; the dawn was making things easier. I was walking on a dark patch when I turned right and yelled in pain. Victor and I found her dead body.

Alana was perched to a tree with her own sword pinned to the massive trunk. I recognized the sword. Alana lost it and Percy had it. He did it.

Alana was pale. Most of the blood was staining the roots below her. She was dead with a serene expression in her face. It was so eery how peaceful she looked.

Before I could even scream again, Victor took me in his arms and let me cry, yell and trash on his chest. He was barely holding it together himself. We were this close to start destroying everything out of pure dispair. Other campers took her down and carried her body back to Camp. Victor and I managed to drag each other back to the big house.

I walked to the big house with Victor supporting me or it was the other way around. I was numb in pain and shocked, also Victor. I wasn't even crying anymore. I saw Chiron talking to the campers who were carrying Alana.

Once I saw Chiron putting a white blanket on Alana, I lost it. I started to cry hard on my knees. I just had lost my best friend since I was 5, almost 6. I stared at her. The campers put her on the big house porch table. Her arm dropped and I saw a piece of paper falling from her now cold hand. I walked slowly and picked it up.

I recognized the handwriting immediately: Percy's. _I love you and I'm sorry, Merry Pearl_... _I tried_.

I stared at the note with tears long enough for Victor to take it of my hands. He read it and gave to Chiron who gasped in surprise. I failed to my best friend. I couldn't protect her. Everything was my fault.

I felt so much anger and pain. I wanted everything to disappear. I summoned a wave big enough to drown the entire place. I felt it coming ready to destroy everything but I looked around to my friends. This wasn't his fault but mine. I let her go alone... So, I stopped the wave just in time to but some campers on the beach got wet. I started to cry again.

"It's not your fault" said Chiron placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him with hate. Who was he to say that? Everything was my fault. I couldn't stop Percy less protect my friends.

"Of course, it is" I said and I looked to my best friend. Of course, it was. I returned to the Blofis regretting ever coming to Camp in the first place. Maybe if I stayed home, Alana would be alive.


	40. Hearts

**Disclaimer: Paul and Sally are not mine.**

**Author's Note: Finally, the good part. Hurray! One of my favorite and first chapters written of this story. 39 chapters to get here. 7,500+ views**

**40. Hearts**

February started pretty much as January finished: a sad depressed girl crying every night. At school, there was a lot of buzz. There would be a Valentine's Day Dance. I wasn't excited at all or even interested. Some boys from my classes, even some seniors, asked me to go to the dance. I refused all invitations as polite as possible. Peter was the pushiest on the topic. He put little notes in my locker or my favorite candies on my desk before class. I told him NO a thousand times but he wasn't quitting on me that easily. Patrick already had a date some cute petite brunette sophomore girl named Ashley.

It was the morning of the dance, a Friday Valentine's Day and since tomorrow one week break. Breakfast was normal. Mama Sally was cooking while I was reading the newspaper with Papa.

"So, are you going to the dance?" said Papa lowering his paper to look at me.

"No. Are you?" I said lowering my paper to look at him.

"Yes, chaperone duty. Your Mama is coming" he said like trying to convince me.

"Sorry, papa. I am not going. Have fun in your date though" I said.

"Are you sure? You will be alone tonight" said Mama as she put the plate in front of me.

"Sure, mama. Be careful and use the travel rose if you have to" I said and she nodded at me.

School was full of flowers and chocolates. Peter put a big bouquet of red roses, chocolates and even a teddy bear in my desk as the last resource before my Math class.

"So, are we going together or what?" whispered Peter in my ear behind my back when I was watching the presents. I turned to face him and gave him a smile. He smiled at me hopeful.

"Sorry, but no. I'm staying home" I said looking away.

"You need to forget about him. You have been crying for over a month" said Peter and cupped my face. Was he going to kiss me again?

"Sorry, but I am not mood of dancing" I said and sat in my desk. I put the presents below my desk. During the rest of the class, Peter threw glances at me hoping to convince me.

After school, everybody got ready for the dance except me. I was on my bed listening music and reading for an essay. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said loud and the door opened. Mama walked in wearing a beautiful green halter dress. She looked beautiful with light makeup and sleek ponytail. She sat on my bed and brushed my hair off my face.

"Hi, sweety. We are going. Are you sure of staying?" said Mama Sally.

"Yes, mama. You look gorgeous. Papa is a lucky guy" I said.

"Thank you, Pearl… Patrick and Peter had left already" said Mama Sally.

"Ok, be careful and have fun" I said

"Henry sent you something again. It's in the living room. It just got here. Maybe you should go to open it right now" said Mama Sally almost bouncing. Maybe she was excited about the dance.

"Later. I am in no mood right now. Love you" I said.

"Love you too" said Mama Sally and kissed my cheek. She left me alone.

I took a quick nap and woke up in the darkness. It was around 8 pm and I walked out of my bedroom to eat something. I stopped in shock when I saw Henry sitting in the living room. He was waiting for me with only a soft light illuminating us.

"What are you doing here?" I said with a surprised and broken voice.

"Visiting my girlfriend like I promised. Remember, you gave me the airplane tickets" he said standing up.

"I totally forgot about it... I am not your girlfriend anymore" I said

"I don't care" said Henry taking my hand. His touch made me tremble and I started to question myself. Was I really doing the right thing?

"Leave now. I don't think I can't protect you against him" I said with a shaking voice.

"I won't" he said and kissed me. How I missed those lips. I wanted so hard to move my lips against his. I bite my bottom lip and pushed him away hard and angry.

"Leave now. I am begging you" I yelled angrily.

"Pearl… You know I can fight with you. I have proved it to you in Fields of Mars" he said advancing at me.

"Get out, get out, get out!" I yelled madder and madder. I threw him a cup from the coffee table.

"I love you" he said honestly and with so much love, and I gasped in surprise. I just crumbled inside but I had to be strong.

"Don't you see that I am protecting you because I love you too. I lost Alana. She died because of me… I can't lose you too" I said softly dropping my shield.

"Let me help you" he said putting his arms around me.

"Please, leave, please, I just can't lose you. I'm not that strong to survive if you die" I pleaded crying and upset. I couldn't take it anymore and I cried in his arms.

Suddenly, I could feel something out of place. It didn't feel like Percy but it wasn't mortal either. I had to send Henry away. It wasn't safe. Whatever it was, it was strong.

"Leave now, please" I pleaded as I pushed him away from me.

"No" he said determined.

"Just go" I yelled.

"I will go to get you some something to eat. We are talking when I come back" he said walking to the door. I pushed him to the door with my spear at hand ready to hurt him if it was necessary.

"We are not. You are leaving right now and for good. Even if I have to drag you ass back to New Rome myself. Hopefully, it will you ship in a thousand boxes" I said with such resolution that I didn't recognize myself. He looked the serious and murderous look in my face and gulped scared.

"I will leave if you want me, but I am not quitting on us" he said seriously and I let him go.

"There is no 'us' anymore" I said serious and he walked out of the door.

The moment the door closed, I crumbled crying and sobbing against the door. I don't know who I dragged myself to bed and slept crying once again like every night for the last month.

**Next chapter is a bit hard heavy, it's still T, but really boarding to M. Spoiler alert.**


	41. Arrows

**Disclaimer: Pearny is mine, so be careful.**

**Author's Note: The most shocking chapter ever... Mature topic alert. For this chapter, I thought seriously to change the rating of the whole story' but it's still super soft in comparison with other stories in M rating.**

**Nik, you might skip this one. I don't want your mom to scold you.**

**41. Arrows**

It was the middle of the night when I heard my door opening. The only light available was the moonlight coming through my open window. I saw a familiar shape and I sighed in relief.

"Patrick, are you back? Come and tell me everything. I want to hear all about your date" I said and moved the blanket and myself to make room to Patrick in my bed.

He lied on the bed and I hugged him like always. He was brushing my hair and suddenly he moved me. I was on my back surprised and he was on top of me. His lips were on my neck while his hands were restraining me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Hopefully, an heir of our power" whispered a voice that wasn't Patrick. Percy was there in my bed kissing me the neck.

"What?!" I yelled. I was surprised and shocked to move an inch.

"Think about it, a legacy strong enough to defeat the Olympus" said Percy as he lips moved to the other side of my neck.

"But I thought…" I stammered in confusion. I was paralyzed in fear. We had been wrong all this time. This wasn't about Pamela, Philip, Paris, Maria Bianca and Jason Junior.

"Ha ha. Those kids are tainted by lesser blood. Love and Brains will never match the power of the sea. I wished for a better match but the sky boy preferred to die before letting me use his body" said Percy and his hand grabbed my ass. I was frozen still. I felt him below hard and hot against my clothes. This was really happening and I snapped out of it.

"Get off of me" I said trying to release myself of his arms and his heavy body on me. He hit in the face so hard that I felt my cheek bone cracked. I cried in pain and he started to unbutton my jeans.

"After I release myself in you a couple of times, hi hi" said Percy and his eyes met mine. He looked at me with his ice blue eyes. Those weren't Percy's eyes.

"You are disgusting" I said hatefully as I was trying to wiggle my way out.

"And you are strong and young, perfect to bear as many legacies as possible until you are no longer fertile" he said and smiled throwing a familiar smile, Lord Apollo's smile. I gasped in realization: the North wind cold, ice blue eyes and the smile. I felt like cold ice water running through my veins. I shook and shivered in realization and fear.

"Lord Koios" I said softly.

"It's my pleasure indeed" said Lord Koios inside Percy's body and put his hand on my left breast and pinched my nipple. I cried in terror and pain. I fought harder to move but he was strong and not losing any ground on me.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Ha ha" chucked Lord Koios and his hand unbuttoned my shirt. My breast and body was at his mercy and I was confused, surprised and in shocked to do a thing. For the first time in my life, I didn't know how to fight back.

I pushed him to back off with all my strength and he punched me in my other cheek so hard that I saw stars. Tears flooded from my eyes in shame, pain and fright. My own brother was going to rape and I couldn't do a thing against it. I felt so powerless.

His hands tore my brassiere and I sighed scared. I had to do something. I punched him in the face and he punched back with enough power to pass out. As I was numb in pain, Lord Koios started to lower my jeans from my legs. This was my opportunity and I stood up ready to run out of here. I jumped out of the bed and he grabbed my hair so hard that I fell on my ass in a big thumb. I stood up again fast and he grabbed me from the shoulders and threw me back to the bed. Before I could respond, he was on me again touching, kissing, biting and grabbing my breast again.

"Please, no" I cried in defeat.

"I like you pleading. I can't wait to hear more" said Lord Koios and his hands tossed my jeans aside.

"Percy, this isn't you. Fight back" I said. I was really running out of options. I was trying to push him back with my hands.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is me. I've having these naughty feelings for you since you are 13. Your body is just delicious and untouched" said Lord Koios so naughty and lustful that it scared me ever more that before.

"Percy, this isn't you" I said one more time crying and hit him hard with my knee in his delicate area. He grunted of pain and I shoved him aside. I ran away to the door and he pushed me strongly to wall. I clashed to the wall and I gasped in pain. I felt my skull cracking. He turned me to face him with a thunderous strength. His hands were on me pinning against the door. He raised my legs on his waist.

"I like it rough against the wall" whispered Lord Koios in my ear while kissing my neck again. His hands were on my wrists on top of my head. I could feel his hard one. In any minute, he would rape me.

I heard fast sounds as he gasped in pain. He released my wrists and took two steps back. I got off his waist and stared at him. He was in pain and turned his back at me. At least 10 arrows were piercing his back and strings of bloods poured through the wounds.

Before he could react, I ran as fast as I could out of the window, and through the fire stairs up to the roof. From the next building, I saw Henry with his quiver and bow.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"Keeping an eye on you obviously" yelled Henry back.

"Go away. I will stop him" I yelled at Henry.

"With what, you idiot?" yelled Henry back.

I was about to answer when I saw Percy walking at me disoriented and stumping.

"Pearl" said Percy in his familiar tone when he kissed me goodnight when I was little. My brother was back.

"Percy?" I said and I walked to him. His eyes were sea green and his smile was really his.

"Kill me. I can't fight him anymore" he said weakly and broken.

"No" I said and I took his hand. No matter what I knew in my heart that I could never kill him. He lowered his head and started laughing evilly.

"You are mine, and only mine" said Lord Koios advancing at me again.

More arrows pierced his back and arms and he yelled in pain. He gave one more look and his ice blue eyes pierced my soul.

"We will meet again" said Lord Koios and jumped off the roof. I ran to the edge to see him but he vanished.


	42. The Awful Truth

**Disclaimer: Some characters are mine, some aren't. Please be smart to notice the difference.**

**Author's Note: A mellow chapter...**

**Happy note: With this chapter I achieved publishing 250,000+ words. Really blown away!**

**42. The Awful Truth**

Henry jumped from one roof to another until he was in front of me. He took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. I was shaking in cold and fright for the recent events.

"Are you fine? I have ambrosia" said Henry and gave a piece to eat. I nibbled a bit and I felt my face healing.

"I guess. Thank you. You saved me" I said and he placed my arms around me. I broke in tears in his embrace.

"Let's go inside. It's dangerous to be here in the open" said Henry and we walked downstairs back to the apartment. He almost carried me the whole way. I felt weak after everything and I was barefoot and floor and stairs were damn cold.

Once in the window of my room, I saw Mama Sally pacing around my room like crazy in preoccupation. Papa, Peter and Paul were on the door watching at Mama.

"Pearl, are you fine? What the hell happened?" said Mama Sally and in the light on I could see what she meant. There was blood and torn clothes on the floor and bedding.

"I'm fine, more or less. Percy came" I said weakly and Mama Sally gasped in surprise.

"What happened?" she said. I bit my lips thinking in how to explain what the hell happened. I couldn't believe it myself and I was there.

"Pearl. Maybe you should take a shower and we will talk afterwards" said Henry and I nodded to him.

"Mama, could you help me?" I said in a sad broken voice and she nodded to me. She walked to my dresser and took a set of pajamas and underwear and we walked to the bathroom.

She helped me to undress and saw the bruises on my body. Lord Koios wasn't gentle and I had purple spots and bites marks on my neck, breast, arms, legs and face. Thankfully, they were already fading due to the ambrosia. She was almost crying as she helped to step into the shower.

Mama Sally washed my hair like when I was five and helped to shower. She even wrapped me with the towel and kissed my forehead like before. She dried my hair and helped me to get dressed.

We walked to the living room where all the boys were expecting me. Peter, Patrick and Paul had their ties loosened and stared at me in concern and worry. I sat in Henry's lap. I needed him close. Mama Sally sat next to Paul and took his hand. She was on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" said Paul.

"Henry came and we fought. I sent him away. Sorry, I was trying to protect you" I said looking at Henry.

"I knew it, that why I wasn't far" said Henry and I smiled only a little.

"So it was late. I was in my room sleeping and the door opened. I thought it was Patrick returning from the party. I let him lay next to me. I really thought it was Patrick. Then he started kissing me and touching me. Mama, we were wrong. He doesn't want Pamela. He wants me. He wants to have children with me. I fought back but he was so strong. He almost, he almost…" I said in tears and sobbed loudly in the end. Henry pulled me to his chest and I cried for minutes.

Once I calmed myself enough, I continued my story: "He almost raped me but Henry shot him arrows from the next building. It gave me time to run to the roof. For a second, Percy was in front of me and pleaded me to kill him but I just couldn't. He ran away"

"I can't believe your brother would do something like that" said Mama Sally. She looked so hurt and full of tears.

"Mama, it's not my brother. It's Lord Koios, Titan of the North and Henry's Great-grandfather" I said and met Henry's eyes.

"How did you know?" said Henry perplexed.

"You sweet mischievous smile, you got it from him, so does Lord Apollo. Paris told me one time that Percy was cold as North wind; and his eyes were ice blue like Percy told me about the time he faced Lord Koios in Tartarus… I just connected the dots" I said and gave him a weak smile.

"Why Percy?" said Henry.

"Because Jason died before I grew up. Lord Koios tried to possess Jason… Jason died before letting him use... I knew it. I knew the crash was so bizarre… Ah! Lord Koios probably tried to possess Hazel too. Both are death because of Lord Koios… Don't you get it?! He was after the strongest demigods before. There was only Nico, Percy and left. Nico was in New Rome and protected by the Little Timber and I was in Camp Half-Blood protected by Thalia's tree, so Percy was easy because he was on the mortal world" I said and cried in realization.

"What are we going to do now?" said Mama Sally.

"I don't know. Maybe I have to go. I am not safe here" I said.

"What about the blessing?" said Mama Sally.

"Maybe the prophecy is not about obtaining the Curse again. It's said 'bathed'. Maybe it talked in past like he already had it before. Maybe it only means that Percy is part of the prophecy. He is the hero bathed. Only him" I said trying to sound logical.

"Do you really think so?" said Paul.

"I really hope so" I said.

"Where are you going to go?" said Paul.

"Maybe back to Camp. It's not safe for all of you me staying here" I said.

"Right now?" said Patrick with pain in his voice. I was going to miss him too.

"Maybe we should" said Henry.

"Sure?" I said.

"He is still on the loose" said Henry

"I don't know. Can I sleep first?" I said.

"Sure" said Henry.

"Mama, Papa. I know it's too much to ask. Could Henry sleep in my room? I promise that nothing will happen" I said.

"Yes, he can protect you, but no funny business" said Papa and we nodded at him.

"I will take you to bed" said Henry and we walked to my bedroom. Mama Sally and Henry changed the bedding and I was in my bed and Henry in a corner making guard.

The lights were out and I was so tired, but afraid to sleep again. I feared to open my eyes and see Lord Koios's eyes on me.

"Henry, could you come to bed with me?" I said softly.

"Sorry, salty lips. I'm protecting you now" he said from the corner.

"Please?" I said hopefully. Henry walked to the bed and I was grinning really pleased of myself.

"Sorry, but no. I love you" said Henry and gave me a sweet goodnight kiss. I smiled at his words. He loves me.

"I love you too" I said and I heard him walk back to her corner with sword in hand.


	43. Say Goodbye to the Big Apple

**Disclaimer: I love PJO and HoO so much than I had to make something big and loud, so I wrote this.**

**Author's Note: Thank you... totally**

**43. Say Goodbye to the Big Apple**

I woke up at dawn. I saw Henry sleeping in the corner. I got up and walked to him. I sat crossing my legs in front of him and watched him sleep. He felt me staring at him after a couple of minutes as the sun started to illuminate the room.

"Good morning" I said. He opened his eyes and moved his arm to pull me to his chest.

"Good morning beautiful. How do you feel?" he said and kissed me softly.

"Just sore" I said and kissed his eyes.

"How do you sleep?" said Henry standing up with my help.

"Fine, no bad dreams" I said and we kissed again softly pouring our love at each other. My stomach started to growl and Henry giggled at me.

"Hungry, salty lips?" said Henry smiling at me.

"Yeah, I could eat, hot shot" I said and we walked to the kitchen holding hands.

Everybody was still sleeping. Henry sat on the breakfast kitchen while I whisked eggs and cut veggies for an omelet. Henry was reading the newspaper on the table and I was happily on the stove cooking. Everything felt in place and I felt peace like I hadn't in months. I wanted to have more mornings like this with his man.

A demigod daydream hit me like lighting. I was on a cozy wooden cabin. I was on the vintage wood stove cooking. I was wearing thick furry vest.

_"__Hey salty lips" said a voice from by back. I felt lips on my neck and strong arms on my waist. I was happy and I sighed in bliss._

_"__Good morning" I said while stirring food on the stove._

_"__Good morning, how are you feeling?" said the blond man behind me, Mika._

_"__Fine, they are kicking" I said and Mika's hands touched gently my pregnant belly. I felt the kicks._

_"__How do you know they are two?" said Mika_

_"__I dreamed it. They will be extremely strong legacies: the first sky-sea children in centuries. They will bring problems too. Any enemy will want them" I said worried biting my bottom lip._

_"__We'll keep them safe" said Mika and kissed my hair._

"Salty lips, the eggs are burning" said Henry snapping out of the memory. I felt dizzy and disoriented.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming" I said turning off the stove.

"About what?" said Henry.

"Strong legacies. Lord Koios wants strong matches. We were a pair of each big one: Hazel and Nico, Percy and I, Jason and Thalia. I could be any of us. We know each other. They are friends and none go married to each other. Jason, Percy, Hazel and Nico married less strong demigods, and Thalia is a hunter" I said while serving the plates of food.

"So? It's like marrying your cousins, Ugh!" said Henry. I sat down on the table.

"Really cute, Williams. Seriously, I wonder how common these strong legacies are. Are there records on New Rome?" I said and started eating.

"We could check" said Henry with his mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth. We should ask Chiron too" I said. We were eating and drinking in peace when I got an idea.

"I need to go to the beach house first" I said.

"Why for?" said Henry surprised.

"I need clues to find Percy. I haven't really checked the place. The last time, Alana was stabbed and I took her to camp, and the time before that, we were attacked by Percy" I said

"I will drive. I rented a car. Road Trip!" said Henry excited.

"Do you drive?" I said.

"Of course, I do. Don't you?" said Henry intrigued.

"No actually. Percy was supposed to teach me but you know" I said slightly ashamed.

Family came to eat breakfast and we talked about silly things. We had a blast until I broke the beautiful moment.

"Mama, Papa, we are going to the beach house. Then we will go to camp. I really don't know when I am coming back" I said.

"You really have to?" said Mama and took my hand.

"Yes, mama" I said with tears in my eyes. Papa and Mama stood up and hugged me. Patrick did the same. Peter thought for a second but Patrick pulled him to us and Peter hugged me too. I was surrounded of 4 loving people.

"Thank you, I will go to pack. Henry, help me" I said and we walked to my room.

In less of 10 minutes I had everything I might need: clothes, money, drachmas, some ambrosia and nectar, weapons and Henry by my side.

Henry and I were on the doorway ready to say goodbye to the Blofis. Mama and Papa were teary. Mama hugged me one last time.

"I don't know if it will work but I give you my blessing to fight and come back home" she said and kissed my forehead.

"Merry Pearl, I am blessing you to fight evil and return safely" said Papa and hugged me tightly.

"Sis, I bless you to kick titan's ass" said Patrick smiling and hugged me in a bear hug.

"Pearl, I bless you. Henry, take care of her" said Peter and kissed my check.

"Sure, man. Thank you for everything" said Henry and we walked downstairs to a sedan car. We drove to my old house on the beach.

The house was dusty and looked lonely after months. I used my key to walk inside. The first floor was as untouched as the last time I was here when I came for Alana.

"It's a beautiful house" said Henry in awe.

"Annabeth's dream house. She designed it up to the last stone" I said walking upstairs.

The second floor was also dusty. Annabeth and the kids' rooms were exactly as I left them when I packed the bags when they moved to New Rome. I opened my bedroom door and I saw dried blood on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What happened here?" said Henry behind me.

"Percy attacked my friend Alana. I found her here wounded in Percy's weak spot" I said.

"Are you ok?" said Henry putting his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, Paris warned me just in time. One more hour and she would have died… It doesn't matter anymore. She is gone now. I just delayed Percy for a couple of months" I said and touched the dried blood. I tried hard not to cry or think in Alana perched on the tree.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" said Henry looking around.

"Not really. I will close the window. Sand is entering" I said and walked to my window. I looked to the sea and I gasped in surprise.

"The boat!" I said loudly.

"What about it?" said Henry looking at the sea confused.

"Percy's boat. It wasn't here before. Let's go" I said as I closed the window.

We walked to the backyard, on the sea and on the boat. It looked the same as usual. Soda cans on the floor, tools scattered everywhere and the family picture next to the wheel.

"Anything different?" said Henry looking around.

"Not really. The same as usual" I said looking for something odd. Then I saw a notebook in the middle of the floor wrapped in plastic to the plain view.

"This is odd" I said picking up the notebook.

"Why?" Henry said confused.

"Percy Jackson never in his life would put something in a zipplo bag to protect it from water. We don't need to. We control water" I said opening the bag and taking out the notebook. It was a diary.

"I have to read it" I said flipping the pages.

"You can do in the way to Camp" said Henry and we walked to the car.

I planned to read it but I fell asleep as soon as I entered the car. We got to the camp in the middle of the afternoon.

I woke up as Henry parked on the nearest to the boundaries. I looked at Henry and he leaned to kiss me.

"Welcome to Camp" Henry said to me smiling.

"It's good to be back" I said to him.


	44. Understanding Legacies

**Disclaimer: All reserving rights to Rick Riordan, the rest are mine.**

**Author's Note: I am so very thankful for all your tokens of appreciation. More reviews please.**

**44. Understanding Legacies**

We walked to the Big House. I needed some clues, some understanding or anything to put the pieces together. Why legacies? How common were strong legacies? Why was I having dreams of Sasha?

On the porch, Mr. D and Chiron were playing pinochle with Rachel, oracle, and Edward, son of Athena and head counselor. They were so engrossed on their game and they paid attention to us.

"Hello" I said and got no response. Henry and I sat on the handrail waiting for the winner, who could be anyone. Chiron and Mr. D were experts, Rachel saw things that most couldn't and Edward was a brain child.

I was yawning leaning on Henry's shoulder when Rachel placed the last card and jumped in victory. The remained gamers moaned in defeat.

"Hello" said Chiron looking at us.

"Good evening. I am…" said Henry.

"Henry, Roman sun of Apollo. I remember you from the games" said Chiron.

"Hi, I'm Edward, son of Athena. Nice to meet you. You are a really good shooter" said Edward as he stood up to shake Henry's hand.

"Thanks, Nice to meet you" said Henry politely.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare" said Rachel politely and shook Henry's hand and then she looked at me "Good to see you, Pearl". I nodded at her.

"Hi, roman and Poppy" said Mr. D not really paying attention at us.

"What bring you here?" said Chiron.

"It's a long story" I said.

"We have time before dinner. Tea?" said Chiron and we nodded.

We sat on the porch table to drink tea without Mr. D, he excused himself with some lame lie. Tea smelt and tasted wonderful familiar.

"Aphrodite's?" I said tasting in my lips.

"Yes, Piper sent me some for Christmas" said Rachel as she took a sip of her teacup.

"So? What had happened? Annabeth hasn't told us a thing since she gave birth and we didn't have any news of you since Alana" said Edward.

"I apologize for running away after Alana. I knew I should have stayed and plan a strategy but I couldn't… It has happened a lot, actually. Pamela is just beautiful. Everybody is fine in New Rome. I was there on the Holidays. Percy found Daedalus' Laptop and sent to Annabeth as an anniversary wedding present" I said.

"That's sweet?" said Rachel in sarcasm and confusion.

"I guess so… So I kept doing my duty, protecting Percy's mom in New York. Nothing interesting really happened" I said.

"Except you, defeating 83 Romans on training" said Henry proud of me. I nodded at my boyfriend.

"Sadly, we were wrong, Master Chiron. We thought that Percy wanted his kids, Nico's or Jason's but he wants mine. He tried to get me pregnant yesterday" I said and paused waiting for their responses which were like I was expecting: gasps in surprise and confusion. However Chiron stared at me thinking in unspoken possibilities. He knew something.

"Percy tried to have sex with you? Isn't that incest?" said Rachel with eyes wide open.

"Tell me about it. Henry helped me to stop him and he ran away. The person behind all this is Lord Koios. He is possessing Percy like Lord Kronos possessed Luke Castellan" I said.

"Oh Gods. Poor Percy" said Rachel as she started to cry silently.

"So?" said Edward expecting more.

"So, I am here to talk about legacies. We never have really talked about the prophecy. Why is a strong legacy the bane of Olympus? How often strong legacies are born?" I said looking at Chiron. "Please, tell me what you know"

"I don't know if I should, it's unspoken" said Chiron looking away.

"I already know that strong legacy is born from the 3 brothers' daughters. So Annabeth's and Piper's kids are out of the equation. Thalia is the eternal maiden. Hazel is gone, so I am the only one left" I said and sighed sadly.

"It's unspoken" said Chiron weakly.

"Lord Koios tried to possess Jason and Hazel and they died because of it" I said. Rachel gasped in realization and pain and I just nodded at Chiron. "How often strong legacies are born?" I said angry and loud.

"There had been born no more of 10 in all the history of Olympus" said Chiron. I stared at him with my mouth open in shock.

"Why?" I said.

"Most children of the 3 brothers won't reach adulthood and those who grow up often marry less powerful demigods or mortals. Only a couple of strong demigods have been involved romantically and it had been dangerous. They are not meant to get marry nor have children with each other. It's an ancient law" said Chiron

"Why?" said Edward in confusion.

"Their children are too strong and fickle" said Chiron.

"Now I get it why legacies. They can be as strong as their parents, even stronger due to the mixed abilities, and they don't have the same attachments to the Gods. So they are the perfect to fight against the Olympus" said Henry

"Who were the last?" I said

"Sasha Saitov, daughter of Poseidon, and Mika Magnus, son of Jupiter. Their twins in 1940's" said Chiron sadly. My sibling and Percy's teacher had the last ones and I had dreamed about them.

"What happened to them?" I said eagerly. I had to know.

"Athena sent an army to kill them, almost 80 Romans children of Neptune, Apollo and legacies" said Chiron unable to face me.

"Who old were they?" I said.

"4 or 5" said Chiron and everybody gasped in surprise, 2 trained and deadly cohorts for 2 kids.

"Oh Gods" I said almost crying.

"Why so many?" said Edward.

"Against Sasha and Mika" said Chiron.

"What about them?" said Edward.

"Parents would protect his children fiercely. They were unstoppable as a team. Roman, you might hear of them: the perfect storm?" said Chiron.

"Yes, sir. They were a deadly combo due to the ability to create and control hurricanes, also they had amazing fighting skills" said Henry.

"Why Athena sent an army?" I said with my hand in my chin thinking.

"You should ask Annabeth about it. She knows more that I do" said Chiron.

"Why Annabeth? That happened decades ago" said Edward confused.

"Because Sasha Saitov was Percy's teacher. She escaped of the Underworld by Gaea doing. I had some dreams from her since I was little and lately just more frequently" I said.

"Why do you dream of her?" said Edward.

"Because I have her spear. It has some of her memories engraved or that's what I think. Lately, I dreamed of her when she was pregnant. I think she is trying to tell me something. Maybe she was warning my about the strong legacies" I said.

"It's possible. It's time for dinner. Henry, you can eat and sleep with your Greek brothers" said Chiron.

"Let's go, I am hungry" said Rachel and she walked to the Pavilion. Edward took a last look at me and walked to eat. I stayed thinking about everything. Henry took my hand ready to drag me to eat.

"You know, I think Leo is the bunker. He met Sasha. He probably knows more" said Chiron before going to the Pavilion. I nodded to him.

"Henry, go to eat. We are not eating together anyway. I will go to Leo" I said and kissed Henry.

"Are you sure?" said Henry staring at me with worried loving eyes.

"Sure" I said and ran to the forest. I had to find the Bunker 9.


	45. Understanding Her

**Disclaimer: What is mine, it's mine. The rest is by Rick Riordan. You have read the books. You know what belongs to who.**

**Author's Note: So? 45 chapters and almost 100 reviews. OMG! With this chapter, this story is tied in lenght with Pearl of the Sea, however, there is still a lot of things ahead.**

**45. Understading Her**

The Bunker 9 was hidden in the depths of the forest. It took me a while and a couple of dragons to get there. I opened the door and I found Leo helpings his younger siblings in weird mechanical projects sitting alone on a sketching table.

"Leo" I said and he raised his eyes to meet me.

"Merry Pearl" said Leo with joy and we hugged tightly.

"It's so nice to see you. I miss you" I said and sat next to him. I saw the planes of a new fighting machine like Argo II but smaller and sleeker.

"What's up, chica?" said Leo smiling.

"A lot of things, do you want the short or long version?" I said. He stirred my hair playfully.

"Short one. I am a demigod. I don't pay attention too long" said Leo and his entire presence made me feel better.

"Percy is being used by Lord Koios. He wants to have kids with me because our kids can destroy the Olympus. Lord Koios tried to use Jason and Hazel and I think he killed them" I said and Leo had his mouth so open that I could fit my fist easily.

"Wow. That's heavy!" said Leo surprised.

"Tell me about it. I came because I want to know about Sasha Saitov" I said hoping for answers.

"What do you want to know?" said Leo in wonder.

"Tell everything you know" I said smiling.

"Well, this is my short version. She was super duper strong. She came to us when we were heading to fight Gaea. He trained Percy for 3 days. Percy fought her, and in Percy's eyes he killed her because he couldn't save her. Monsters were on us and she stayed to give us time to escape" said Leo and lost his smile.

"Did she tell you anything of her past?" I said and he nodded and for some seconds thought his words. That was weird for Leo.

"She told us that she grew up in Russia. Sasha was in Greek Camp in Oxford and then she was spy in the Roman Camp. She met her husband, praetor Roman son of Jupiter…" said Leo

"Mika" I interrupted.

"Yeah, Mika. They ran away and had kids. Sophia, daughter of Athena, sent a whole army to kill the kids and she did it, also Mika. Sophia was doing it for a prophecy, those kids were our doom. Sasha sought revenge and killed hundreds in both camps" said Leo.

"Why did Sasha...?" I said

"It was her prophecy. Sophia made the WW2 and Sasha had to clean up the mess. If you ask me, that's a bad ass janitor job description" said Leo and I giggled.

"So she was bad ass?" I said playfully.

"The most amazing I have ever seen. She was really pretty too for a widow" said Leo and winked at me.

"So she was bad ass and Percy's teacher. Her husband was amazing and both were a sheer force of nature. Her kids were the future banes of Olympus. Tough life!" I said.

"You can say that" said Leo.

"How was she?" I said intrigued by the personality of such character.

"Well, she was intimidating, fair, funny, really beautiful and sometimes sad since she was a widow and childless. When she smiled, she lightened the room" said Leo daydreaming a bit.

"Did you have a crush on her?" I said

"Really hard. Did I mention that she was a knock out?" said Leo winking at me. "Why are you asking about her? That's ancient history"

"I dreamed of her and I was just curious. I have her spear after all. Those are big hilts to fill" I said casually and lightly.

"You bet, but I think you are doing just fine. You will defeat Lord Koios and save Percy" said Leo encouraging me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. Can we go tomorrow to New Rome? I have to talk to the rest of the mighty Seven" I said with big puppy eyes.

"Claro, chica" said Leo nodding at me.

We talked about random stuff about camp, Henry and building things. He walked me to my cabin to keep me safe from Lord Koios.

I was in my bed thinking about the last 48 hours. It was heavy stuff as Leo said. A Titan was using my brother's body to make strong legacies with me. Should I be flattered by the proposal? Me mother of the banes of Olympus? At least, I knew that those babies would be beautiful and strong as their parents, but it was still incest in my book.

On the other hand, Sasha was a mother of strong legacies, capable of doom and she knew it. She kept them and loved them because they were her children. I wished to be as strong as her. I could easily rescue Percy and kick Titan's ass back to Tartarus if I was like her. Alana and Marius wouldn't be death if I was strong as the mighty Sasha Saitov, half of a perfect storm.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking in my door. I got up and opened it. Henry was standing in my door with a bright smile. How much I loved him! He made my heart skip a beat with just a look. I had fallen hard like it was meant to be.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Do you want to play?" he said with a guitar at hand.

"Sure, why not?" I said and went inside for my violin. I hadn't played since summer. I had very crazy months. We walked to the beach and played on the sand and waves for over one hour, just improvising tunes. We were a good duet.

After playing, we sat on the sand. He was behind me wrapping me with his warm loving arms while I leaned my back on his toned chest.

"What are you thinking?" said Henry.

"Sasha" I said

"Why is she that important?" said Henry confused. He probably expected me to say about my nearly rape experience.

"Because she knew of the repercussions of having strong legacies and she kept them" I said looking at the waves.

"Why? Those kids would destroy everything" said Henry in deep grave voice.

"Because she loved her children. She would protect them from danger. She was their mother" I said lightly

"So?" said Henry.

"I think I would do the same. I guess even if Lord Koios got me pregnant, I would keep them out of his hands and raise them for good. I guess that what the dream meant. Never lose hope on the good things… Besides Luke Castellan was the bad guy who became the hero in the end, anything can happen" I said and we kissed.


	46. The Dining-War Room

**Disclaimer: Pearny is mine, most of the rest... well, no**

**Author's Notes: 9,100+ views, Thank you for everything. **

**S****pecial thanks to Nik1627, and CrazyWriter7586, most of the reviews are all yours, maybe 90%. Really thankful that you have liked this saga so far.**

**46. The Dining/War Room**

The following morning we traveled to New Rome. We were back in less of two days. We traveled in a flying ship and I spent all journey nauseous. I sighed in such relief when I saw the landmarks, the hills and the barracks of the Romans. Henry was next too and he was happy to be back.

We landed and Henry kissed me goodbye. He had to report and the morning run was due in any moment. Leo and I walked alone and quiet to the Jackson residency. Leo was excited to see Pamela and Maria Bianca. He didn't meet them before. He had been so busy lately that this was the only way I dragged his ass to meet the girls.

The house was quiet at 6 am in the morning. I opened the door and I saw Nico sleeping in the couch. That was weird. What was Nico doing here? I approached to him and touched his shoulder. Nico stirred and raised his eyes at mine.

"Hi, kiddo… Hi, Leo" said Nico as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi, death king" said Leo and sat on the recliner.

"Hi… Nico, what are you doing here?" I said really puzzled at the situation.

"I had a fight with Piper… Frank is dating and I guess I felt like he was betraying Hazel. I know, I know, I married Jason's widow and I have no right but I just miss Hazel a lot" said Nico scratching his head and looking gloomy.

"I know. We miss them too. Frank has the right to move on like Piper. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright" I said and I hugged him.

"I know. I needed a night out anyway. Maria Bianca is 5 months old and her first tooth wants to come out. She is fuzzy all night and day. It's frightening" said Nico. Leo and I giggled at him. The great Death King scared of his child's first tooth.

"Come on, I will make breakfast. French toasts?" I said and walked to the kitchen.

Before I knew it, we were at the table with plates eating. Annabeth walked downstairs with the kids just in time to join us at the table. Philip and Paris were happy to see Leo and me, and Pamela was just a very happy baby as usual.

"Mama, I think JJ should take Philip and Paris at today's training. Henry told me that they were going to practice with the bow" I said and Philip eyes lightened. He surely loves shooting.

"Yes, mom. Can we go?" pleaded Philip. Annabeth looked at me puzzled and gave me her signature stare. I just nodded at her.

"Sure, baby. I think JJ is back of the run. Go and tell him. Also, tell Aunt Piper to have tea with me" said Annabeth.

"Yeah" yelled Philip happily.

"So you are back with Henry?" said Annabeth with a grin in her face.

"Yeap" I said.

"Thanks Grandpa Poseidon. I was tired of him mopping around the city" said Paris suddenly.

"Paris, I wasn't any better myself, but we are fine now" I said smiling at her.

"Good. He is your half" said Paris smiling at me.

"I really hope so" I said.

After breakfast, Philip and Paris went with Nico to his house. I played with Pamela while Leo helped Annabeth with the dishes. Soon after, Frank arrived by Henry's request and we were all on the table: Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Nico, Leo, the babies and me.

"So, why are we here? Henry told me it was important" said Frank leading the conversation as the general he became.

"I brought bad news. I already told Leo and I think this is something I had to do in person. I left the Blofis house for good. We were wrong about Percy looking for the blessing. He already has it. Mama Sally gave it to him years ago. I think we were too literal reading the prophecy. It's said '_Hero bathed in river water_' that's in the past…" I said.

"Are you sure of that?" said Piper.

"I can only hope" I said.

"I don't think your should have left your duty, Greek" said Frank and I felt his disappointment on me.

"I had to, general" I said.

"Why is that so?" said Frank

"Percy is looking for the strong legacies" I said.

"So? We already know that" said Piper exasperated.

"Piper, let her finish" said Leo calmly and I smiled at him weakly.

"What is a strong legacy? Do you know?" I said.

"Grandchildren of any of the three big brothers" said Annabeth.

"Yes, your children are strong, but they are not the strongest Percy wants" I said. Annabeth had put the pieces together. I saw it in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" said Annabeth alarmed. She needed confirmation.

"Mama, your blood and Piper weakened the power of the 3 ones. Your kids are strong but they are not stronger that any legacy here in New Rome" I said.

"So?" said Piper.

"Your kids are not the ones of the prophecy" I said and saw the relief in the faces of Annabeth and Piper. Annabeth smiled at Piper and both squeezed hands supporting each other.

"So, we can return home?" said Annabeth hopefully, but I saw sadness in Piper's face. She clearly loved living near Annabeth and the kids.

"I think so, mama. You and the kids are not in danger" I said reassuring her.

"Then who is in danger?" said Frank and I was hoping he wouldn't said that. I was really hoping he would let Mama and Piper enjoyed their moment.

"Mama, this is going hard to hear" I said to Annabeth. She knew. I could tell because of her worry eyes on me.

"Pearl, I am here no matter what. I have to listen it" said Annabeth.

"The strongest legacy are born from the children of the 3 ones with each other" I said and everybody except Leo gasped in surprise.

"What are you saying?" said Frank.

"I am the one who can bear the bane" I said.

"So you are saying…" said Nico.

"Yeah, Nico. Percy is after me" I said and Annabeth and Piper started to cry. Piper ran at his husband's arms and Annabeth was held by Frank. Leo and I just stared at them. I also cried silently.


	47. Asking for Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: What is mine, it's mine. What's is RR, well it's RR.**

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the bloodiness.**

**47. Asking for Forgiveness.**

So we were at the table waiting for Annabeth and Piper finished crying. I didn't know if they were crying from happiness since their kids weren't in danger, or because I was in danger.

"Are you sure?" finally said Piper more composed and wiping her last tears.

"He made it perfectly clear when he tried to rape four days ago" I said looking away. I felt tears coming out at the sick memories.

"What happened?" said Frank.

"I was alone. Everybody was in some lame Valentine's Day Dance. I was fool not to make sure. I really thought he was Patrick returning from the dance. I let him get near at me and… well, he tried his way on me…" I said sad and teary

"I am sorry, Merry Pearl. If we knew, I would have sent a team to keep you safe" said Frank.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. He was about to defile me and Henry rescued me just in time. Henry shot him in the back giving me time to escape" I said shaking at the memories. The mere thought of that icy cruel touch sent shivers to my whole body.

"Pearl, I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault. I told you to be there. You were in the open and unprotected because of my idea" said Annabeth.

"It was my idea too. Remember?.. For a moment, I saw Percy again. He pleaded me to kill him. He is losing the fight" I said and I saw Annabeth broke down in tears again. Minutes happened until Annabeth and the rest could keep talking.

"Who is behind all this?" said Annabeth loudly upset. Her words were full of shaken cries.

"Lord Koios" I said and I heard gasps.

"How do you know?" said Frank.

"Percy's eyes were ice blue. Paris once told that Percy was cold as North Wind and he smiled at me like Lord Apollo" I said.

"Why Percy?" said Frank.

"Because he was the easiest. He was in the open. Nico and I were secured and protected in Camp… I believe that Lord Koios tried to possess Jason and Hazel before. They are death because of him. I just know it. I always felt that their deaths were too suspicious" I said making Piper and Frank hugged each other with tears in his eyes. They were widow and widower because of Lord Koios.

"So if Hazel was alive, she also would in danger" said Frank thinking of the possibilities.

"Where did Percy go to the excursion before he started acting weird?" said Nico

"Vancouver for a symposium" said Annabeth.

"For how long?" said Frank

"One week… I should have listened to Paris. It's my fault" said Annabeth yelling heartbroken.

"What are you saying?" I said confused. Annabeth was panting hard. She took a big breath.

"Paris had a dream right before Percy left. She was crying because Percy was cold and alone, and he wasn't coming back" said Annabeth.

"It wasn't your fault" said Leo

"He told me he had a bad feeling and I didn't listen to him. I sent him away. I told him he was making excuse because he had to fly. You all know how much he despises to fly" said Annabeth feeling guilty.

"Mama, you didn't know" I said looking straight at her teary eyes. Annabeth was crying so hard. In her book, everything was her fault. I felt the same.

"No, mama. Lord Koios would find a way to get to Percy, Nico or myself" I said trying so hard to make her feel good. Then she gasped in such fear.

"Thalia" she whispered.

"Thalia? What about her?" said Nico.

"She is too in danger" said Annabeth.

"Of course, she is daughter of Zeus and she is young" said Frank.

"But she is an inmortal maiden" said Piper.

"It won't stop Lord Koios" said Frank.

"Isn't she protected by Artemis?" said Leo.

"We must warn Thalia" said Annabeth.

"Besides, Thalia is always in movement. That's why Lord Koios hasn't gotten her yet" said Frank.

"We must warn her anyway. She would never be suspicious of Percy. He can get close easily if he finds them" said Annabeth.

"How? You haven't talked to her in years" said Piper. I was thinking the same thing.

"I can call her by IM. I can only hope she pick up the call" said Annabeth as he walked to her prism in the living room.

In matter of seconds, she was back and I crossed my fingers mentally as Annabeth made the call. The image started to appear slowly. Then we all stared at the image in the rainbow in surprise and horror. Thalia Grace, sister of Jason, was laying on ice covered in blood. She was barely breathing. We all could her sounds of battle and even some feet running or fighting around her.

"Thalia" said Annabeth with her hands on the mouth suppressing her screams.

Thalia barely opened her eyes at us. She gave us a very weak smile.

"Hi" whispered Thalia.

Suddenly, I saw the fast shadow of someone taking Thalia from her collar and raising her to his/her face. I recognized Percy as he turned to see us. His eyes were icy blue and he looked paler than usual almost bluish.

"Hello, demigods" said the icy cruel voice of Lord Koios to us.

"Let her go" said Annabeth between pleading and ordering.

"Perhaps after 2 or 3 children of the sea and sky" said Lord Koios.

"You killed my sisters to have sex with me? That's disgusting" said Thalia weakly raising her eyes at him.

"We'll see about that later" said Lord Koios smiling wickedly at her.

"I will make a trade with you, let her go" I said out of sheer desperation. We needed to obtain more time.

"Don't trouble that pretty head of yours. I will find you later. The more, the merrier" said Lord Koios smiling wickedly at me. I shivered in memories of his touch.

"Annie, sorry" said Thalia looking at Annabeth as tears flooded from her eyes. She took a knife of her back and cut her throat beyond repair. She died almost instantly. Lord Koios yelled furiously throwing Thalia's body away and the image disappeared.

Annabeth fell in her knees crying for the death of the most beloved friend, her sister. I hugged her from behind and cried with her.

"Mama, all is my fault. I'm so sorry. If I was stronger, I could keep everybody safe" I said and I felt the weight on the world in my shoulders crushing me in guilt and powerless.


	48. Protection

**Disclaimer: Most of this is based in something is not mine... Ouch!**

**Author's Note: A couple of easy going chapters, be patience.**

**48. Protection**

Henry came with Philip, Paris and JJ at noon. The house was silent. Piper, Nico and Maria Bianca were in their house mourning and trying to sink in all. Frank went to his office to send a search party of the hunters. Leo was repairing everything he thought was wrong in the house. I could her Leo around the house moving things, complaining and some metallic sounds of tools while I was on bed with Annabeth and Pamela. Annabeth cried herself to sleep and I was taking care of her and Pamela who was drinking milk in my arms.

I heard the hurried steps of my nephews running upstairs looking for us. I saw Paris opening the door quietly and walking with Philip in her hand. Both walked silently at me.

"What's wrong with mama?" said Philip.

"She doesn't feel good. Go downstairs. I will make you lunch. What do you want?" I said softly.

"I want grilled cheese sandwiches" said Philip and ran downstairs. I could hear the far sounds of Philip chatting animatedly with Henry. Paris stared at us thinking hard, and then she gasped and covered her face with her hands crying.

"What's wrong?" I said softly. She raised her eyes at me and ran to her room. I guessed she knew something, maybe through a dream. I waited until Pamela was sleeping to put her in her crib and checked on Paris. I walked to her door and slowly opened to find Paris in a corner clutching a not-very-girly doll, Thalia's gift. I sat on the floor next to her and stoke her hair while she cried.

"Tell me" I said softly.

"I told Auntie to be careful" she said weakly and sobbing between tears.

"When?" I said. I knew she knew something.

"A two days ago. I didn't want to worry mom, so I just sneaked her while she made breakfast and called Auntie Thalia. I told her that the big cold man was behind her. I told her to come here but she said that she would stay with her sisters no matter what. Pearl, why she didn't listen to me?" said Pearl.

"Stubbornness. It's a Grace family trade, just like JJ" I said. I wiped her tears and looked at my eyes.

"Is she now…?" said Pearl fearful.

"Yes" I whispered nodding at her and she hid her face in her hands and cried harder. I saw Paris rocking slowly and chanting to herself "Please grandpa protect us". I took her in my arms and carried her with Annabeth's bed. I placed her next to her mom. Annabeth stirred and woke up at the feeling of her daughter in distress.

"What's wrong, Paris?" said Annabeth at her but looking at me.

"Talk to her… She warned Thalia" I said softly and Annabeth tensed in surprise hugging her daughter.

"How?" whispered Annabeth at me.

"Her dreams. She also warned me to go for Alana the first time she was attacked" I said. Annabeth nodded at me and I walked downstairs. I had to make lunch.

I was in the kitchen cooking in the stove when Henry placed his hands on my waist and kissed my hair. I turned back and kissed him.

"How are you?" said Henry.

"Bad. I should have been there to protect Thalia" I said weakly and sad.

"You could have died too or imprisoned by him" said Henry as he put his chin in my neck.

"Maybe. I wish I could find a way to protect everybody for harm… Paris had a dream and warned Thalia, but it didn't make a difference. She is still dead" I said and flipped the sandwich.

"She has powerful dreams despise her age" said Henry. I just nodded. Then I heard loud hurried knockings on the door. Leo yelled from the living room "I'm coming". I heard the door opened and Leo yelling scared. Both Henry and I got our weapons out ready to attack. We ran at the living room to find a hunter.

"Where is she?" said the girl.

"Lady Artemis" said Annabeth from upstairs as she walked with dagger at hand and Paris behind her scary. So, the girl was the goodness of hunting and the moon.

"You!" said Lady Artemis looking at me with wild eyes.

"What?!" I said surprised.

"You are the one I am looking for" said Lady Artemis pointing her godly finger at my chest.

"Why?" said Annabeth and I at the same time.

"You must join the hunters. I will keep you protected from my grandfather" said Lady Artemis regaining her composure. I let the news sank on me. Me a hunter? I must say I had thought about before, then I looked at Henry and now I was confused.

"I don't know" I said looking away.

"Lady Artemis. We saw Thalia being killed by Lord Koios" said Annabeth.

"I was away to chase some monster and he attacked my hunters. He killed half of my sisters. I came as fast as I could here"

"Where were they camping?" said Henry. Lady Artemis snorted at him not wanting to answer but she looked at me and Annabeth.

"In Oregon, near Portland" said Lady Artemis and memories of her death sisters hit her. She started to cry and tremble in pain. Annabeth walked to her placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Artemis. You can't take her away. You know that she must choose" said Annabeth softly. The goddess nodded and wiped her tears.

"Is she strong to avenge my sisters?" said Lady Artemis.

"I am, Lady Artemis" I said and bowed to her.

Lady Artemis approached to me and kissed my forehead. I felt stronger and I saw my skin glowing pale like under moonlight.

"Did you..?" said Annabeth scared and shaking. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Daughter of Poseidon, I bless you with my protection for only occasion. It will keep you for harm against my grandfather. Use it wisely" said Lady Artemis and walked out the door without looking back.

As soon as she left, Annabeth sighed in relief.

"Mama, what did you think she did to me?" I said confused at Annabeth's response at that kiss.

"I thought she made you a huntress" said Annabeth. Paris walked to me and hugged my legs.

"You are fine. It will keep you safe" said Paris smiling and staring at each other and I leaned to kiss her hair. Philip came out of nowhere running with his hands in the air.

"Fire" he yelled and I ran to the kitchen. I had totally forgotten the grilled sandwiches on the stove.

After a fire alarm, some burned eaten sandwiches and a relaxing bubble bath; I sat on the couch with Henry. We talked about silly things and some more serious things. We kissed and hugged each other in bliss. For a moment, I felt happy and protected in his arms in the secure city by the Little Timber.


	49. Convincing

**Disclaimer: All the deserving rights to Rick Riordan and me.**

**Author's Note: Almost 50, OMG!**

**49. Convincing**

For a week I ran in the mornings, I had breakfast with Piper, at lunch I talked strategy with Frank, I spent most of the afternoon hanging out with Annabeth and the kids, and finally my evenings were full of Henry and I walking around the city or the lake.

School had already started in New York and I had no good reason to return. I was safe and sound here. I was kind of hoping that Percy wouldn't come here. However, I knew that it was only a matter of time before he came here and blasted the whole city just to get me. I had to leave but I couldn't convince myself to do it. Leo was staying too in New Rome with the Di Angelos, since Nico was in the Underworld doing Hades business.

One afternoon, Philip and Paris were shopping with Piper. Annabeth, Pamela and I were on the backyard just chilling. I was happily playing with Pamela blowing bubbles around her. She giggled and laughed so cute. Annabeth was reading a book as she leaned on the tree trunk. I thought I stared at her too much because she lowered her book raising her eyebrow annoyed at me.

"Is this about sex?" said Annabeth and I turned red in embarrassment.

"For Tartarus, no… mama!" I said loud and annoyed.

"Sure? I have seen you with Henry. You are getting too close" said Annabeth still with her raised eyebrow.

"It's not about that. I have to leave. The entire city is in danger because of me" I said looking away. I was enjoying living here but I had to protect everyone. Annabeth's stare softened as she put her book aside.

"Where are you going to go?" said Annabeth in a quiet voice.

"North" I said barely making eye contact with her.

"North?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, it's the best place to start. I will go to Vancouver. It's where all started" I said like stating a scientific fact. I was just an idea. The hunters were attacked near that. I could only hope that Lord Koios would be around the area.

"I want to go with you" said Annabeth as she took my hand squishing it softly.

"I know, but you had to stay with the children" I said in sad quiet voice.

"You need backup. You can't do it alone. You know the magic number is 3" said Annabeth.

"Nobody is mentioned in the prophecy but me" I said sadly.

"Have you talked to Henry about this?" said Annabeth with a hard stare at me. I sighed thinking at the future conversation. It would be difficult to say goodbye to Henry.

"Not yet, but I will" I said even sadder.

"He isn't going to like it" said Annabeth and took her book again to read.

"I know" I said softly thinking in how I was to tell him everything.

"Just don't sleep with him as a goodbye present. It's corny and tacky" said Annabeth suddenly with a grin in her face. I turned red.

"Mama!" I said as she giggled hiding her face on the book. She probably was red tomato too.

In the evenings like usual, Henry came and we took a walk around the city. We were by the lake just making up and enjoying the stars. I looked so beautiful under moonlight and since I had Lady Artemis' protection. I glowed most of the time. We were sitting on with my back against his chest while his arm surrounded my waist. He had his chin in my neck and sometimes he would kiss my neck so lightly and loving that he made me moan softly. I was enjoying his lips in my neck when I decided that I had to talk to him.

"Henry, I am leaving" I said softly.

"I know, soon. I am already training my replacement" he said barely raising his lips of my neck.

"You are not coming" I said and turned my head to look at him.

"I am" he said and kissed me fully and hungrily in the lips. It was a good distraction on the topic. He tried to bend my will with his expert lips on me. I pushed him again just to clear my head. Those lips were my death.

"You are staying to protect the city in case he comes for me" I said staring at him hard. I had to be strong now. I had to make perfectly clear that he had to stay.

"We can be a team" he said out of nowhere with his mischievous smile.

"I don't want to risk you" I said trying so hard to push my tears in. I didn't want to cry right now but it was futile. Henry wiped one tear with his thumb.

"You need to trust me. I'll be fine, even your brother had Annabeth at his side" said Henry and I lowered my head in defeat. He was right. I knew it but I just didn't want to risk him. I wanted so much to protect him.

"I know" I said defeated and sadly. He smiled and kissed my lips again. I could feel his joy in his entire being. He had won the argument.

"So… tomorrow we will start" he said and resumed his actions in my neck eliciting little moans at me.

"I hate you right now" I said annoyed at him. He grabbed my face making me turn to see him. I saw his loving dark eyes full of love and hope. He kissed me again lightly.

"No, you don't. You love me too much that you want to protect me no matter what. I love you the same. That's why I have to be there with you. I have to protect you too. Staying here will drive me nuts, besides I have one or two tricks under my sleeve" said Henry and I felt my tears streaming down my face.

"I love you" I said with all my heart. This man in front of me would be at my side no matter what. I felt so much happiness like never in my life.

"I love you, salty lips" said Henry kissing me again. I felt a déjà vu. I felt like I had lived this before but maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me. I blamed the corny and cheesy chick flicks.

We stayed there for another hour just kissing and loving each other warm.


	50. Dancing Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO... I wished? well, no. It's better this way.**

**Author's Note: 50... WHAT!**

**50. Dancing Together**

On the morning, we did our morning run with the rest of the 2nd cohort. Normally, I would have breakfast with Piper and Maria Bianca but Henry dragged me to Fields of Mars. We found a nice looking clearing with tall trees not so far from us.

"Could you finally tell why we are here?" I said exasperated. The smug bastard hadn't told a thing since we left the barracks. I stood in front of him like 6 feet apart.

"You know… The Perfect Storm, Mika and Sasha made mighty hurricanes" said Henry with his hand on his chin.

"Yes, but you are not a son of Jupiter" I said really confused at him.

"It's not what I mean. They were synchronized, precise movements" said Henry advancing at me.

"Oh, so like dancing" I said as I realized where he was going.

"Or playing instruments" he said and I got confused again.

"We are going to defeat him with music. That's what you are saying" I said and laughed.

"Very cute… we attack as a pair, just like you with the twin blades" said Henry

"Oh, that's clever, maybe you are a son of Mars after all" I said in realization.

"Nah, I'm just a scholar of war" said Henry as he took his sword out.

"So Roman of you" I said and I took my spear out.

"I know" said Henky and winked. I giggled at him and we walked around each other in circles waiting for a moment to attack the other.

"What's the plan?" I said looking at him.

"We train and then we go to Vancouver" he said and rushed at me.

For the rest of the morning, we fought against each other. Some legionnaires came to watch us train, some even made small bids against who was going to fall first, how many hits before disarming, etc.

By noon, Henry took me to have lunch with the rest of the 2nd cohort. I was eating when I saw Frank coming to us. I waved at him animatedly and smiling. Some legionnaires saluted him with such respect that made uncomfortable.

"General Zhang, what can I do for you?" said Henry saluting so formally to Frank.

"Centurion William, I came to chat. Sit down" said Frank coolly and sat next to me.

"What's up, Frank…?" I said. I almost tell him Frankie Beanie in front of the legionnaires. That probably would embarrass him.

"Nothing, Merry Pearl" said Frank smiling and making all who hear chucked a laugh. I looked around annoyed throwing mean stares to whoever would dare to laugh.

"Frank, don't say that to me in front of everybody" I snorted. Frank giggled at me covering his mouth really amused and pleased of himself.

"Like you weren't about to do it yourself" he said and we both laughed.

"What are you doing here? I supposed you don't eat with us normally, right?" I said.

"Yes, you are right. I was talking with Williams about your training and I was thinking about using the method your brother received by Master Sasha" he said and I gasped and smiled widely.

"Really? That's awesome. I have always wanted to know how it was" I said almost jumping in my seat.

"Well, you will. Today, you will continue fighting against Williams. You need to know his weakness and strengths. Tomorrow, you will fight on the lake" said Frank.

"That's sounds good. Can I ask you something?" I said. I had days dying to ask.

"Sure, but I think I know what you want to know and my answer is… yes, her name is Sarah, legacy of Mercury" said Frank smiling.

"Cool!" I said with my two thumbs up at him grinning. Frank smiled at me and he left us to finish our meal.

For the second part of training, Henry took me again to the Fields of Mars. This time we brought the whole band with him, the musical kind.

"Music?" I said as I saw legionnaires carrying music instruments and tuned them around us.

"I told you about precise synchronized movements. We need music for this part. We will mirror our movements like in a dance" said Henry. I nodded. I guessed it made sense.

"So, what kind of music?" I said.

"You will see. Follow my lead and you will be fine" said Henry and kissed me lightly. Some people around us made wolf whistles or giggled at us.

"Sure, whatever, you call the shots today" I said with a wink. We walked apart to face each other in a respectable distance of 10 feet. I drew my spear and waited for him. Henry drew his sword and stared at me in concentration.

"One, two, three" said Henry loud and the music started. It was waltz during the first hour.

Henry moved and I followed him awkwardly. I wasn't a trained legionnaire and he was making basic moves with his sword. I tripped a couple of times making all around us laugh and giggle. I took me around one hour to finally grasp the idea of the basic movements. I took another hour just to get it right under the eyes of Henry Williams under polka songs. He was a tough teacher.

After 2 long hours of training, I was finally getting it right up to the point mirroring Henry's movements. Then we weren't longer facing each other but shoulder with shoulder. This was more complicated that I expected. Every single step had to be precise otherwise one of us ended on step ahead. I really hoped that we got it right.

After 6 hours, Henry and I danced and moved until we fell of exhaustion in the floor. The band said goodbye at us while we were laying on the floor. The poor band quitted on us after 2 hours of non-stop playing but most of them stayed to watch us.

"That was good" I said panting hard.

"I agreed. How are you feeling?" said Henry as he crawled to my side. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Fine, I think we can win a dancing competition now" I said and sat up on the ground. The sun was finally setting and it was a beautiful sunset. Henry stood up weakly. It took him sometime to finally get up.

"Come on. I'm taking you home" said Henry pulling my hand to stand up.

After a big piece of ambrosia, we walked barely ok to the house. We had dinner with everybody even Frank and Leo. JJ told everybody how was our training and every single misstep we did. I blush red of embarrassment the whole dinner. Leo made jokes and everybody laughed at the table. Frank invited everybody to watch us train tomorrow on the lake.

After everybody left, I dragged myself to bed and that night I slept slightly fine with sore muscles.


	51. By the Lake

**Disclaimer: Pearny is still mine, the rest well... NO**

**Author's Note: I know, I know. Don't worry. It will get better later.**

**51. By the Lake**

This morning I ran and had breakfast as usual. The breakfast table buzzed with gossips of the lake training. General Frank, one of the seven, was going to participate in training making everybody unable to miss the event.

After breakfast, Henry and I walked holding hands to the lake. Leo and Frank were besides us. We didn't talked much but behind us it was like a parade of legionnaires, veterans, even families with small children and senior Romans. Annabeth and Piper came with the baby girls. Pamela and Philip were at school.

When we reached the lake, I turned to see everybody finding for a perfect spot to watch. People sat on chairs, blankets even buckets just like training on Fields of Mars on Thanksgiving weekend.

"What are we going to do?" I asked at Frank looking around.

"Well, you and Henry will fight against me and Leo on the water" said Frank staring at my reactions which were mostly surprise.

"Ok, I think I can do that. Rules?" I said crossing my arms.

"Don't make us fall. I don't want to get wet today" said Leo winking at us. I nodded at Leo.

"We won't be easy on you. You must fight and protect both of you" said Frank.

"Understood, General" said Henry and took my hand. We faced each other smiling.

"Ready?" I said and gave Henry a small kiss on the lips. He nodded at me and the four of us walked to me middle of the lake.

Henry and I faced Leo and Frank just 20 feet apart. Leo was carrying a sword like Henry. That's unusual since he normally fights with bare hands and fire coming for them. Frank was carrying a spear, just like me.

"We will fight only with weapons" said Frank.

"Plan?" I said to Henry without taking my eyes of Leo and Frank.

"We attack at the same time like we practice. Let's see if the dance lessons paid off" said Henry and raised his sword ready to attack.

"Ready, chicos?" said Leo.

"Whenever you want tinkerer" I said with a wicked smile on my face, and Leo looked at me surprised like he wasn't expecting something from me.

"Go" said Frank and both of them advanced at us running in zigzag.

Henry and I raised our weapons ready to reflect their attacks. They attacked with force almost knocking me to the ground. I swung my spear to stop Frank's and he smiled at me. He was having fun. I saw Leo rushing at me and I pushed Frank away to meet Leo but Henry stopped him making roll on the water. Frank attacked again with such force, even though I dodged but the blade cut my shoulder. I used water to heal me but that distraction gave Frank time to strike again and made me drop my weapon.

"You need to heal yourself faster" said Henry as he covered me while I got my weapon back.

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say" I said and attacked Frank in revenge.

We kept fighting for over two hours. We must have been an awesome show because most people stayed and watched us fight. The dance lessons with Henry really helped a lot. We worked as a team though we were fighting individually.

After the 2 hours training, Frank called for a 20 minutes break. I was walking to the shore to eat some ambrosia with Annabeth and Piper when Frank stared at me with such intensity.

"What?" I said loud annoyed.

"Mmmm… nothing, I just thought that you were going to heal in the water" said Frank and walked to the shore. I stopped my steps and I wondered about it. I had never really healed in the water, just minor cuts, for the rest Ambrosia and Nectar. Then I thought why not and I let myself submerged in the water. I floated and I felt the water healing me slowly but completely even filling my energy tank. When the break was over, I was ready to rumble again.

"For this stage of training, we will use demigods abilities. 2 hours training" said Frank and became a tiger. Leo stared at us and his sword caught up in his fire.

"Let's go" said Leo and advanced at us. His fire was so intense that easily could provoke 3rd grade injuries. I dodged and ducked at his sword but the heat coming from the sword burned my skin. Henry was fighting tiger Frank.

"Am I too hot for you?" said Leo grinning at me. I heard some people on the shore laughing or chucking at the joke.

"We will see about that" I said and covered him with water but he wasn't wet. He used his fire to steam the water.

"I told you. I didn't want to get wet" said Leo with a wicked smile. He was really stronger that most people think.

"I see" I saw and attacked again. I had to be careful to avoid his hot blade. Every time his blade burned me, I healed taking a toll on my concentration. Healing wore you out very quickly. Slowly, I was getting faster at healing myself and Henry.

After 2 hours of training, Frank looked at the sun. It was almost noon.

"Lunch break. Come on Leo. I'm starving" said Frank.

"Yeah. Is Sarah cooking?" said Leo and both of them walked out of the lake.

I fell exhausted on the water. I was panting and breathing so hard. I felt most of my bones and muscles yelling at me complaining. For a second, I almost lost concentration and made Henry dived in.

"Hey" said Henry as he crawled to me. He sat next to my exhausted body. He was also breathing hard but he had such a bright smile in his face that he made me smile too.

"I love you" I said as I caressed his arm with my hand lazily.

"I love you too" said Henry and jumped on top of me to kiss me hard. I was feeling so much better with his lips on mine, better that Ambrosia.

"Hey, back off of each other. There are children here" yelled Piper at us giggling as she was waving at us. We broke our kiss and looked at her slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go for lunch" said Henry and he helped to stand up.

Henry and I walked slowly almost limping to the shore. Annabeth had a picnic blanket ready under a tree shadow. Piper was serving beverages as both baby girls were sleeping wrapped in baby blankets. JJ was sitting next to her mom and eating sandwiches. We sat and ate with Piper, Annabeth and the girls. After eating, I was dozing off when Philip and Paris appeared and ate from their mom's picnic basket.

Once lunch was over, Frank and Leo returned to the lake. We decided to keep training like this until sunset. It sounded easy but it was really tiring. We fought and fought until I passed out making everybody splashed loud in the lake. I couldn't make it to sunset. I slept until morning.


	52. Lake Days

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine... ok?**

**Author's Note: Last day of training before...**

**52. Lake Days**

I woke up the next day in Paris' bed with something hard and soft next to me. I opened my eyes at the presence and I saw Henry chest. I felt one hand surrounding his waist resting in his lower back. His arm was my pillow and I could feel his breathing on my hair. I was barely getting used to the situation when I felt him stir. He opened his eyes and we stared at each other in peace and love.

"Hi there" said Henry and kissed me lightly.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I said out of curiosity.

"Don't know exactly. I remember bringing here to bed. You passed out in the lake by the way. I think I must have fallen asleep here" said Henry smiling at me.

"Oh" I said and sat up. Henry did the same and placed his arm around my shoulder. I turned to see him and he cupped my face and kissed me tenderly.

"Pearl, Henry, breakfast is ready" said Paris in the doorframe. We broke our kiss to look at Paris clearly red and embarrassed.

"Sure, we are going" I said to Paris and she walked to the table. We stood up and walked to the table holding hands.

At the table, Frank and Leo were eating with Nico, Piper, Philip and Paris. They all waved and said good morning to us and we did the same.

"How was your night?" said Leo with a big grin on his face. He was clearly looking to corner us. I was already red when Annabeth passed by Leo and hit his head.

"Shut up, hero of Ogygia" said Annabeth.

"You spoil the fun" spatted Leo at Annabeth. I giggled at him.

"Are we training after breakfast?" said Henry at Leo and Frank.

"Yes, Williams. I know both of you are tired. We are the same. I also slept the whole night" said Frank.

"Also hugging someone?" said Leo smirking at Frank.

"Shut up, you idiot. Just because you are running away of Calypso that doesn't mean that you have to make fun of everybody's relationships" said Piper with her fist on the hair ready to hit Leo.

"Who said I am running away? We are just in a break" fumed Leo.

"Whatever you say, Leo" said Piper.

"Who is Calypso?" said Paris at Leo.

"My girlfriend. She lives in an island. I visit her a lot" said Leo at Paris.

"Oh. Why doesn't she visit you?" said Paris.

"Well, because she doesn't want to leave yet, but I am working on it" said Leo and winked at her.

"Oh" said Paris and kept eating.

"Any luck?" said Piper concerned.

"I think she is just to scare of the outside world. She has lived there for centuries. She feels that the Gods will treat her bad and she is too sweet to handle it" said Leo sadly. Everybody stared at Leo. He sounded so heartbroken, so unlike him. The rest of the meal was quiet.

After breakfast, we walked with the kids and the whole city again to the lake. Already there were people in the front seat with chairs, benches and blankets on the shore.

"Merry Pearl. We fight until lunch" said Frank as he and Leo waked to the middle of the lake.

"What is Sarah cooking today?" said Leo.

"Mmmm… I think she said minestrone soup and chicken pot pie" said Frank and drew his sword as well as Leo.

"Ready, salty lips?" said Henry and kissed my cheek. I nodded and we drew swords.

"Ready, steady, go" yelled Frank and the training started. We fought for over four hours before lunch break.

I was panting hard but I wasn't as exhausted as yesterday. Henry and I were getting better each passing minute against Frank's animal shapes and Leo's burning sword. We fought until we weren't anymore.

"It's lunch time" said Frank looking at the sun. He was breathing hard and put away his sword.

"I'm starving. Let's go to eat" said Leo walking to the shore.

"Sure, 2 hours break and don't be late" said Frank and waved goodbye at us.

This time I walked with Henry holding hands to the shore. We were breathing hard and really tired but not as bad as yesterday. Annabeth and Piper had the picnic blanket ready for us. We sat with them and ate. Annabeth made us drink Nectar to keep our strength. I have never liked that thing. It was supposed to taste like your favorite food but since I liked everything, it just tasted like everything. Ice cream and chilly just didn't belong together in my mouth.

We had a lovely lunch with the girls. I took a nap leaning on the tree while Henry chatted and joked with Piper. The lunch break was over when I heard Frank's voice. I raised my eyes to see him holding hand with a petite blond woman around 30, long hair, brown eyes and smiling at us.

"Hi" I said and rubbed my eyes. I stood up in front of the pair.

"Hello. I'm Sarah, you must be Pearl. Frank talks a lot about you. You are as prettier as he said" blurted out Sarah awkwardly making Frank blushed.

"It's good to know that I'm pretty in your book, General" I snickered at him.

"More than pretty, Merry Pearl" said Frank and I giggled blushing red.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah" I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you ready to fight?" said Sarah and then I realized she was carrying a sword on her waist.

"Sure, do you fight?" I said. She looked to sweet to be fighter. She looked more like a baker or chef.

"Of course, I do. Most people here do. I was a centurion back in my days" said Sarah.

"Ready, Sarah?" said Annabeth carrying her dagger.

"Yes, Annabeth, it's been a while" said Sarah.

"Certainly" said Piper walking at us.

"This remains me of that time with Sasha" said Leo, and I was surrounded of the grownups that fought in the great Giant War.

"I know" said Annabeth a bit sad. It probably remained her of Percy.

"Merry Pearl. You will make everybody fight on the water" said Frank and we walked to the shore.

"I don't know if I can. There are too many" I said as I counted 6 fighters: Henry, Piper, Annabeth, Sarah, Frank and Leo.

"Sure, you can" said Annabeth patting my shoulder.

We walked to the middle of the lake: Henry and I against Piper, Annabeth, Sarah, Frank and Leo. Seven of us, just like during the Giant War. We fought until sunset.

The next day, we raised the difficulty and I trained against a barrack of 10 legionaries. Each day, we raised the bar until I fought against the whole cohort. For over a week, we trained against the cohorts. I was a pretty tiring week.


	53. Outtake: Drive Back Home

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Rick Riordan, except for my kids. I made those troublemakers.**

**Author's Note: A little flashback or backstory before Pearny goes for Percy. I know it's a controversial chapter. BUT They are dead anyway, so I can't have some fun with them.**

** Thank you for making this whole saga super sucessful. There are no words to describe and express my feelings completely. **

**Drive Back Home**

**Plot: Hazel and Jason are returning from a rescue mission. "Nothing out of the ordinary, really" thought Hazel. They talk, they discuss and there is death, lots of it. Super emotional. How they really died.**

**Outtake between "Pearl of the Sea" and "The Prophecy of the Strong Legacies"**

All started when Jason Grace knocked my door one summer morning at our home in New Rome. Frank and I have been married for 5 years now. Jason and Piper had a 6 years old son named Jason Junior, JJ for short. I opened the door to one of my best friends. He looked dashing with dark faded jeans and green polo shirt.

"Hazel, hi… and Frank?" said Jason and kissed my cheek. His lips on my cheek stayed an extra second making my heart beat faster.

"In his office, come in" I said smiling. Jason looked at me with unreadable eyes and shrugged.

"It's better if I don't" said Jason. He smiled and I understood him.

"I guess you are right. What brings you here?" I said looking down. Things have been weird between us since that party.

"I want you to come with me on a rescue mission: I need to bring some orphans here" said Jason. I looked at him confused.

"It's not the Roman way. They have to find their way to the Wolf House. Jason, you know the rules better than anybody" I said.

"I know but the youngest is just a baby… Gwen's kids" said Jason and I gasped.

"Gwen?" I said.

"Her husband and she died two days ago in Carson City" said Jason and looked down. I could almost see his eyes in tears. Gwen was a good friend of him, of us. She left New Rome years ago and never came back. I felt like crying myself but I was more curious about his intentions.

"Oh Gods! Why don't you take Piper? You might need her chamspeak" I said. Jason's eyes stared at mine. His blue eyes were burning my insides. I knew why he wanted me but he didn't dare to say it.

"Come on, Hazel come with me" said Jason with a grin.

"Why? I'm not in the Legion anymore" I said trying to find the best way not to go.

"I know, but I want you there" said Jason and his smile dropped. He looked at me with longing and I wanted to hold his hand.

"Why?" I said trying to sound annoying.

"Don't you want a break of everything? A little getaway?" said Jason with a knees-weakling smile. I looked away.

"Why don't you take Frank?" I said and we stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Jason sighed.

"I want you... We might need the mist" said Jason using his best argument. I tried not to read more in his words, but I couldn't stop myself.

"I don't know, Jason" I said.

"Come on, we are just driving to Carson City and back. Just one day. We leave early in the morning and we are back at night" said Jason with pleading eyes. I giggled softly. He remained me so much of Percy right now. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I'll go" I said and Jason kissed my cheek again. He pulled away slowly and I felt his hesitation. I knew what he was thinking and I pulled away before it was too late. He nodded awkwardly and waved me goodbye.

So, we went to Carson City. The whole trip was full of monsters. Being the kids of the big ones can bring a lot of unwanted acquaintances. Jason wasn't joking about Gwen's kids' age. Her oldest son Tom was only 2 years old and the youngest Dylan was only 5 months old. Poor Gwen!

We used the mist to convince everybody that I was Gwen's sister and we lived in San Francisco. It was a piece of cake. The boys were a delight but being with them made me sad.

Frank and I have been trying to have kids for years now. I was really frustrated and just stressed by the whole situation. Frank and I wanted kids so much that it was taking a toll in our marriage. Some days, we barely talked to each other. The intimacy just became mechanical. I just missed the sweet guy I married years back.

Anyway, we were driving back home to New Rome. It was night and we just passed Sacramento. We were less of 2 hours from New Rome. The kids were sleeping in their car's seats, Jason was driving and I was looking outside to the dark cars and passing cars, so few, maybe one or two every minute.

Suddenly, I felt Jason's hand on mine. I wanted to brush him off but I couldn't. I liked his warm touch on me. I had been craving for it for weeks. Then I remembered the night we spent together 2 months ago in a Veterans' party. Frank took Piper and JJ home while we stayed to talk with some friends. One thing led to another and…

"Are you thinking about it?" said Jason with a loving smile. He had his eyes on the road.

"It was drunken mistake. It will never happen again" I said annoyed and I moved my hand and body away of him.

Of course, I was thinking about it. The sex was beyond amazing, mind-blowing and just perfect. We had chemistry, more that Frank and I, and Piper and him. We were stuck in marriages with good persons that didn't deserve this. We were happily with our married couples before the party. After that night, I wondered if I married the wrong guy.

"I know… but I can't stop thinking about it" said Jason and I felt my eyes full of tears.

"Jason, we are married" I said sobbing softly.

"I know but don't you wonder?" said Jason and took my hand. I loved his hand on mine. I wanted to smile. I wanted to say that I was thinking the same, but what about Frank? Piper? JJ? I pulled my hand away fast.

"I don't because I love Frank more" I said annoyed. I lied. I only hoped Jason didn't notice it. Jason sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

Nobody talked for some minutes. I was thinking. I was wondering. I was trying to convince myself that I was making the right choice staying with Frank. I couldn't break Piper's marriage. She is my best friend. I sighed and cried in my seat. Jason took glances at me and he looked like he wanted to stop to comfort me.

"Eyes on the road, Grace" I said with a sad grin in my face. Jason smiled and wiped some single tears of his eyes. He giggled softly.

"Hazel, I…" said Jason and I couldn't let him finish that sentence. I didn't want to hear it from him.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Jason's face lightened and smiled. He looked happy for me and Frank. We wanted a family so much for so long.

"That's…" said Jason but something huge appeared in the middle of the road stamping with us.

"Jason!" I yelled as the car flew rolling outside the road.

We probably rolled 5 times. I was not really sure. The roof flew on the second turn. Jason flew out of the car on the fourth. His seat belt failed on him. Then the car stopped. I didn't know when a metal bar pierced me. I didn't realize until I saw it once the car stopped. I was bleeding out profusely but I was still alive. I wasn't light-headed yet, just in shock as the adrenaline kept me alert. I looked around and I only saw the stars and a wrecked car.

"Jason!" I yelled. I hoped he was alive.

"Hazel! I'm fine" yelled Jason a couple of yards behind me. He sounded well. I heard him moving and walking to the car.

"The kids?" I said scared. I didn't hear them cry or talk.

"Death" said Jason sadly. The kids were death. Our mission was over. Poor boys! I was crying for the poor boys' death that my own life.

"Hazel?" said Jason in front of me. His eyes were full of concern and tears. I wanted so much to lean and kiss him but I couldn't move. If I did, I would bleed out quicker.

"I'm alive" I whispered. Jason was looking around me trying to find the way to take me out. Then I saw something big moving slowly at us. The shadow started to speed out and I recognized.

"Jason, the Minotaur!" I yelled and Jason turned with his sword at hand. The Minotaur rushed and pushed at the car dragging me yards away making the metal bar stick deeper in me. I yelled in pain.

"I'm sending you back to Tartarus!" yelled Jason running to the Minotaur. He attacked him. I knew it but I was in so much pain to pay attention.

Minutes or hours must have passed. I didn't really know. Then I saw Jason in front of me. His forehead was bleeding but he was alive. I smiled at him.

"Hazel, are you fine?" said Jason.

"No, I'm bleeding out" I said between gasps. I was really in pain. Jason looked at the metal bar in my body piercing my lower tummy and gasped.

"Oh Gods, the baby… I will find Nectar. Stay here" said Jason really frantic. He looked desperate. He was moving the metal and car parts around me using his sword as crow bar. He was making space to take me out.

"It's OK, Jason" I said and out eyes meet. His eyes showed desperation and worry.

"But…" said Jason stammering.

"It's better this way" I said and let out hurtful sob.

"Mine?" said Jason as he wiped his tears. I nodded and I felt my heart constricted in pain. I was pregnant of Jason, all by a stupid drunken night on a friend's house closet, instead of my loving husband.

"Oh Gods!" said Jason putting his hands on his mouth as he screamed and cried in pain. He mourned the death of our unborn baby. I was sobbing and crying too, when I was starting to feel dizzy and Jason noticed it.

"I'm taking you out. You are not dying on me. I'm not losing you too. Do you listen to me?" said Jason. I tried to nod but I was starting to feel weak. He removed the metal bar and placed a cloth in the wound. Soon, the cloth was dripped in blood. He took me in his arms and placed me next to the car in the ground.

"I'm sorry. Tell Frank that I love him" I said looking at him.

"Don't you dare to say that. You are going to be OK. You will tell him yourself" said Jason and kissed my forehead. He was shaking. We were in the middle of nowhere and not cars were around. That was weird.

Suddenly, I felt it. The Mist was involving us masking the car accident. I tried to control it but I was too weak. A thick dense white fog appeared around us and Jason breathed it. His whole body stiffed and he lowered his head.

"It's a shame" said Jason, but it wasn't his voice. He sounded smooth, cold and royal like a very important politician. Jason looked at me and put his hand on my stomach. He sighed.

"I could save you daughter of the underworld, but you are useless to me now… barren" said Jason and I felt fear. Whatever it was inside Jason was powerful. I could feel his cold power in his touch.

"Who are you?" I said and tried to sit up, but I couldn't.

"Unimportant, demigod" said Jason.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Strong Legacies, this one would have overthrown the Olympus, capable of lighting and moving below ground… bad, bad" said Jason and I knew he was talking about my unborn death baby.

I knew I shouldn't but I sat up with difficulty on the ground. I was bleeding out fast. I felt my body getting numb. I would be death in matter of minutes.

"Get out of me!" screamed Jason with his hands on his head. It was his voice. Jason was fighting back whatever was inside him.

"No, son of the sky. I will get the strong legacies. The daughters of sky and sea are still fertile and young" said Jason with the other voice. I heard his words and I couldn't believe them: Thalia and Pearl were in danger. Whoever it was, he wanted them to have children with Jason.

"She is my sister" said Jason with his voice. He was still fighting. I looked around for something to fight and help Jason. His sword was just inches away from me. I could grab it but I didn't know if I had the strength to fight or even move.

"So? She can breed" said the other voice.

"Don't you dare" said Jason with his voice. He looked at the sword and then at me. I knew what he meant. I shook my head. I couldn't do it.

"You are mine now, son of sky… ha ha" said the other voice with a wicked laugh. My insides stirred in cold fear.

"Hazel" pleaded Jason Grace and I knew he was losing the battle inside.

"Jason?" I said in shock. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"I love you" said Jason and walked to me slowly and leaned on me. I smiled at his words and nodded.

He was in my range and I grabbed the sword in a flash. I swung with all my remaining strength to Jason's heart. I stabbed him with it. Blood poured of Jason's mouth. He was starting to choke with his own blood.

"I love you too" I said. We stared for the longest time before he fell on his knees, then in fours. Non-Jason's eyes stared at me one last time.

"You won't stop me, demigod. You will just delay the inevitable" said the other voice and fell on the ground death.

I crawled myself to Jason's body. I closed his beautiful eyes and kissed his lips for one last time. I was dying too. I could feel my limbs cold and numb. I didn't have much time left. I turned my eyes to see the stars. I wanted to see them one last time.

"I'm so sorry, Frank. I love you so much. Please, be happy" I whispered and I died a couple of minutes later.


	54. Catching the Train

**Disclaimer: Pearny is mine.**

**Author's Note: Hurray! There are on the Go. By the way, this part finally surpassed part 2 in views, 12000+... really thankful. We are entering to the last quarter of this amazing part of the ever awesome saga. Thanks for the ride. I has been really great.**

**53. Catching the Train**

For week and a half, Henry and I trained with Frank, Leo and the legion on the lake. They were rough on us. Finally, today we were going to go to Vancouver. I woke up in the couch with my clothes on. The last thing, I remembered was talking to Henry and yawning. I sat up and stood up in a very lumpy mat.

"Ouch" I heard in my feet. I looked down and I saw that I was on Henry. I stepped down on him.

"What are you doing there?... Good morning" I said surprised as I helped him to stand up.

"Good morning, salty lips… Well, you fell asleep on the couch and I was taking you upstairs and I think I blacked out" said Henry rubbing his neck.

"Well, that's exactly what happened" said Annabeth as she walked downstairs. "I guess you were very worn out. You were talking on the couch and when I turned around, both of you were snoring"

"I see. Is breakfast ready? I said.

"Not yet. Henry and Pearl go to pack while I make breakfast" said Annabeth and she left us.

"She is right, you know?" said Henry and kissed me tenderly which ended with my arms on his neck and panting and moaning at each other.

"Henry, leave my daughter's lips and go to pack" yelled amused Annabeth from the kitchen.

"Right now, Ms. Jackson" said Henry giving me a peck on my cheek and walked out the house.

I walked to the kitchen. Annabeth was on the stove flipping eggs and turning sausages and bacon.

"Pearl…" said Annabeth in a quiet sad voice..

"I love you too. I will be careful, mama" I said and touched her shoulder. She turned to face me with tears in her eyes. We hugged each other and cried silently.

"Mom, what's up? I'm hungry" said Philip coming to us.

"Nothing, baby. I am just sad because Pearl is leaving" said Annabeth wiping her tears and smiling at his son.

"Pearl, I will miss you" said Philip hugging my legs. I carried in my arms and kissed him in the cheek.

"I will miss you too" I said and I helped him to settle on the table to eat.

We had a nice breakfast just the Jacksons and I. It was nice to be just the 5 of us. Henry arrived just when I was washing the dishes. He kissed my neck as I was washing.

"Hungry?" I said.

"Nah, I ate with the guys. I am ready to go, and you?" said Henry and wrapped my waist with his arms. I sighed sadly.

"I guess so" I said sadly and rinsed my hands. I looked at him and I felt my eyes watered, but no tears fell.

"I love you" said Henry and kissed me again. It started soft and sweet and the bar was raised fast. Suddenly, we were devouring each other. My wet soapy hands were on his hair and his hands on my back. I was against the counter, almost lifting myself to wrap his waist with my legs.

"Williams, leave the girl alone" said loud Frank at us. Henry gave a quick step back and saluted Frank. He was red tomato, so was I. Annabeth and Leo were behind Frank.

"Annabeth, are you sure we should let them go alone? They will probably come back for the baby shower" said Leo joking and I felt my face even hotter.

"Shut up, Leo… Henry, use protection please" said Annabeth and I saw Henry's mouth opened and closed looking like a fish.

"Mama, all of you stop right now. You are embarrassing me" I said exasperated and annoyed.

"Annabeth, they grow up so fast" said Leo winking at me and I just giggled.

"Pearl, Henry, I hope you are ready. Leo will go with you. You need a third person, anyway" said Frank and Annabeth ran to hug me. She grabbed Henry's shoulder and dragged him into our hug.

It took us probably one hour before we left the borders of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Paris and Philip wouldn't let me go. Piper was sad for us and happy because Nico was back. We said goodbye and took a legionnaire car. It was a simple red sedan.

I was a bit nervous. It was already 1:00 pm and the train would leave in 2 hours and we still far away. Leo was driving fast and for some time we drove quietly and in peace on the road until a drakon found us taking us out of the road in a big crash. Thank Gods for safety belts! Otherwise, Leo and I would be perched on the branches of the tree we crashed into.

We got down of the car fast and attacked the drakon. I was pissed off. I attacked him with ferocity and slashed its leg making him fall hard on the ground. Leo and Henry rushed at the dragon but I stopped them with water.

"Back off. He is mine. Nobody stops me for catching the train" I yelled with my spear ready. We were running late already and this beast was delaying us. I attacked and attacked until there were only ashes.

"Now, how are we going to get there?" I said as I saw the wrecked vehicle.

"Don't worry your pretty little mermaid head of yours. I got it" said Leo as he took out something of his pocket. It was like a cell phone and dialed a number. I couldn't hear him but I saw him nodding. He ended his conversation and put away the device.

"Ready. We are getting a ride real soon" said Leo and sat under the tree shadow. Henry and I did the same.

In less of 10 minutes, a bunch motorcycles appeared in the road: choppers with black leather jackets and horns in their helmets.

"Need a ride, elf?" said one of them, probably the boss.

"Of course, these are my friends Henry and Pearl. These are my other friends, I helped them from time to time" said Leo introducing each other. Most of everybody just nodded or waved at each other.

"Hop in" said another at us. Suddenly, three choppers with side cars were expecting us to get in.

We drove to the train station in relative quietness. Nothing really happened until we said goodbye to the choppers.

As we were walking into the boarding platform, I saw a group of empousas rushing at us. I didn't know if they were expecting us but we had to fight. Our week of training paid off because we sent them to Tartarus in a heartbeat. Even Leo was just deathier.

"You go. I will entertain them" said Leo with a wicked smile on his face. He was enjoying fighting the empousas.

"Are you sure?" said Henry as he trusted to one of monsters.

"Sure, besides 3 leave, not always 3 remains the whole journey" said Leo shrugging.

"But Leo. We need you" I said trying to convince him.

"No, you don't. You are a great pair. I'm just the spare. Don't worry about me" said Leo and Henry nodded dragging me to the wagon.

The train whistle blew and the train started to move. Henry and I ran to climb the train and we entered the train wagon and sat down panting. As we were moving, I saw Leo waving at us as he slashed a monster and more were coming on his way. He looked fine and cheerful as usual. So far, it was just normal demigod stuff!


	55. Detour

**Disclaimer: Pearny is so mine.**

**Author's Note: Some flufiness. Really blown away by everything. I'm really grateful beyond measure.**

**54. Detour**

We traveled all night on the train. We were still like 10 hours from Vancouver. Henry and I slept most of the way and talked the rest of the time. It was nice to do something simple as traveling instead of fighting and training hordes of legionnaires on the lake.

We were only one hour from Portland and eventually Vancouver when I saw Henry growing nervously.

"What's up, hot shot?" I said as I caressed his arm.

"Well, I was thinking if we could stop in Portland" said Henry sweating nervously.

"And?" I said confused. I knew he had family in Portland. His mom Ashley was now married to a good guy named Damien and they had a son of 8 years old named Robin. Both were doctors in the children's hospital nearby their house.

"I want to introduce you to my family" said Henry coyly. I gulped and sighed at the proposal. Meet his parents. It was a huge deal but why not? He knew all my demigod and legacy family.

"Do you really want me to meet them?" I said nervously. He nodded and I started to blush.

"Yeah, my mom knows all about you already, well, not everything, of course, she knows that you are living with your brother, you lost your mother, you play violin, you are a decent archer and… I don't remember what else" said Henry and threw his mischievous smile at me. My heart just melted all doubt.

"Sure, I would love to meet your family. Are you really sure?" I said meekly.

"Of course, they will love you" said Henry and we kissed.

"How long are we from Portland?" I said a little excited.

"We will be at my house like in one hour and a half. Hopefully" said Henry smiling. I smiled back and watched the road until I saw the outskirts of the city.

In a couple of minutes, we were stepping out of the train before I was originally expecting. We walked holding hands as we walked out of Portland Union Station. The atmosphere was humid and cold for the mid-morning. I could feel the river a couple of blocks away. I could the air different as we were close to Canada.

"This is beautiful and cold" I said as I saw my breathing and cold breeze sent chills through my body.

"I know. I have always liked cold, though I am son of the sun God. Do you like cold?" said Henry taking out a scarf of his backpack and put it on my neck.

"I like it too. The snow is so peaceful for me. It's water by the way and I'm always at peace in water" I said obviously blabbering nervously.

"You look so cute nervous and talking fast" said Henry and kissed me. I was wearing a coat but I felt it wasn't going to be enough if we ended in the open at night. Henry wasn't so covered himself.

"How far are we from your house?" I said looking at the streets. I wasn't familiar and I was trying to remember everything.

"We will take the tourist route and take the streetcar to the south. My family lives like 4 blocks from the Oregon Museum of Science and Industry" said Henry as we walked to the stop. We traveled for over 30 minutes and I was mesmerized of the pretty city of the north. It was cozy and so homey that no wonder Henry talked about the city all the time.

We arrived at Henry's house, place of 2 stories and cozy with a big yard and little white fence, before noon. Henry took out the emergency key from under a fake bird nest on the neighbor's tree.

"Come in" said Henry as he opened the door and we entered the house. It was cozy, warm and I could almost smell fresh baked cookies in the air.

"I like this house. Why aren't you here all the time?" I said confused. He always talked happily of his home, city and family. Most demigods had rough home life situations, but it seemed that Henry wasn't.

"Well, I am protecting my brother, you know, the usual stuff. No monster will attack if I am not here" said Henry looking around sadly at his house.

"I see" I said as I took him in my arms and kissed him comforting him.

"Don't worry. That's ancient history… It's still early for everybody to get here. You can take a shower if you want" said Henry trying to cheer himself up.

"Sure, can I see your room?" I said and Henry looked at me with eyes wide open. I saw him shaking nervously and couldn't understand why.

"What? What's wrong with me seeing your room?" I said and scratched my head in confusion.

"Well, normally a girl wants to see a boy's bedroom so they can get, you know, cozy" said Henry and I turned red and we stared at each other nervously.

"Oh, I see. I just want to see your bedroom. No kinky business" I said as I tried to convince myself of no kinky business.

"Sure, why not?" said Henry shrugging at me and we walked upstairs.

His room was the first to the right. He opened the door and saw basketball and movie posters on the wall. His bed was made with blue and yellow covers. There was a desk under a window. I walked to the window and saw the backyard. His room in general was so Henry. I could picture a younger version of him playing with the toys in the mat next to the desk.

"I like here. It's peaceful" I said looking around.

"This place isn't me anymore. You are my home now" said Henry taking my hand and kissed my palm.

"I feel the same way" I said trying so hard not to cry of happiness. I could feel electricity in the air around us. We were staring with such intensity and love that I feared and dreamed of what was going to happen next. Henry moved a string of hair of my face and kissed me hungrily and feverishly. I took a step back to the edge of the bed and we fell. He was on top of me with his hands supporting his weight. I was really loving the feeling his hot lips on mine. He nibbled my bottom lip and I just wanted to remove his pants right here and now.

"Henry, are you home?" I heard a female voice downstairs yelling. Henry stopped cold, turned his head and looked at the door.

"Yeah, mom. I'm going" said Henry and jumped off of me. I giggled a bit while I fixed my hair in a less messy ponytail. We walked downstairs to meet a middle age woman with salt and pepper hair and dark eyes.

"Hi, mom. This is my girlfriend Pearl Nikolaidis. Pearl, my mom Dr. Ashley Williams-Rice" said Henry and we shook hands greeting each other.

"Henry, I am so glad you are here. You are so tall already. I missed you so much" said Henry's mom and hugged him.

"I am taking both of you to lunch. I have to get back to the hospital before 4. Your dad and Robin are visiting Granny in Utah, they left 2 days ago. If you called me earlier, they would have stayed, you know" said his mom and I just nodded.

"Sure, Dr. Rice" I said trying to be polite.

"Call me Ash" said his mom and I nodded at her.

"Sure, Ash. You have a lovely home" I said politely.

"Thank you, but it's a bit lonely without my sunny boy" said Ash and ruffled his son's hair.

"Mom, stop. You are embarrassing me" said Henry playfully and he kissed his mom's cheek.

"Well, let's go. You two must be starving" said Ash and we walked to a little restaurant two blocks down.

We had a lovely meal with Henry's mom. We talked and laughed as his mom's stories about Henry's childhood. After eating, Ash walked with us to the house before kissing us goodbye to return to the hospital. Henry and I took a shower (not together) and a nap (together). I woke up in his arms and I kissed him.

"So, where are we going?" said Henry looking at our hands interweaved.

"Bowen Island in Vancouver" I said as I sighed in his chest.

"Why there?" said Henry looking at me. I met his stare and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Demigod hutch. How are we going to get there?" I said.

"We will take the train again. Ready?" said Henry

"Let's go" I said and kissed him one more time.


	56. The Cold Bay

**Disclaimer: Percy is by Rick Riordan. All deserving right to the man.**

**Author's Note: Mmmm... Thank you.**

**55. The Cold Bay**

After 17 hours of traveling on train, a minor detour to my future mother-in-law, another 8 hours on train and a ferry ride, we were finally reaching Bowen Island in the early morning of March 1st. According to Annabeth, Percy visited that place as part of his symposium. I just felt that I had to be there. It was secluded and yet in the open. The March weather was still cold. A blizzard storm was near I could feel the water and the snow coming fast at us, probably at night. We would be in troubles if we are out in the open during the storm.

The small island had a small town with a couple of houses along the island. We walked through the Marina and we found a couple of places to have breakfast. We needed to eat and start searching. We ate in a little charming café a couple of feet down the marina. I was starving. I ate an extra large plate of pancakes and eggs.

We talked with some locals about the presence of marine biologist or anything out of ordinary, but most said that the whole place was out of ordinary since it was beyond beautiful; so no good luck asking the locals.

We walked for a couple of hours enjoying the view and getting familiar with the terrain. I wondered if Alaska looked like this. Percy always said that he would love to live there. As I walked to the shore, I had the sensation of being stared. Maybe we were in the right place after all.

After hours of walking, we sat under a tree in a park. I was dozing off in Henry's lap when I heard sounds coming fast at us. Henry and I stood up to meet whoever was coming. I had my spear ready to attack.

From behind a hill, the massive shape of a Hyperborean giant appeared at us. It looked like 20 feet blue skin monster. It was smaller in comparison to others of its kind. Maybe it was a youngster just looking at us with curiosity. Most demigods don't live this North. Most of Hyperborean giants were pacific, but they also lived in colder environments. We were still far from Alaska, were most of them lived.

"Hello" I yelled to the giant waving my hand at him.

"What are you doing?" said Henry pulling my shoulder back. I turned to see him.

"They are supposed to be pacific, maybe he is just curious about us" I said as returned my eyes at the giant.

"Hello" said the giant loud.

"We came in peace. We are looking for a friend" I said politely. They giant stared at us and nodded. All around him looked colder like covered with frost.

"Did you see him? He is taller than him and has my eyes. He is a sea son" I said loud and with concern. Maybe the giant knew something. I waited for a couple of seconds as I saw the giant thinking and scratching his chin with his massive hands. I felt like an eternity happened before he nodded at us smiling. I smiled back at him.

"When did you see him?" I said and I had to wait a couple of minutes before he nodded again. He pointed to the sun and turned to Henry for answers. He shrugged at me also confused and unable to answer me.

"Today?" I said loud. I waited again and the giant didn't node or shake his head.

"Yesterday?" I said loud. I waited again and the giant didn't node or shake his head. I was starting to exasperate.

"Maybe he is just playing with us" whispered Henry at me.

"We can't be sure. Maybe he is not" I said and looked at him. Suddenly, the giant smiled at me and walked to us. Henry stood between us with his sword ready to protect me.

"Back, giant" yelled Henry and the giant smiled at us.

"Let me try one more time" I said and moved in front of Henry to talk loudly again "Giant, could you take me when you saw the sea son?"

We waited for the giant to answer. He was just there thinking with his hand on his chin. Then he smiled and walked back to his steps.

"I think he is taking us to where he saw Percy" I said and followed the giant.

"It can be a trap, salty lips" said Henry resigned and walked behind me with his sword ready to protect us at any moment.

We walked to the shore again far away to town to the North. After two hours of walking, the sun was starting to set. Maybe we had to find shelter.

Out of the blue, the giant stopped and pointed to a far island in the North: Bowyer Island, a small inhabited place.

"In there?" I said loudly to the giant. He nodded and walked away from us without saying goodbye.

"What should we do?" Henry said staring at the island.

"I don't know. Should we walk there?" I said.

"I think we should sleep and go in the morning. It's a bit late to go and return. We could get lost and a storm is coming" said Henry and I nodded at him.

"I think you might be right. The blizzard will drop the temperature dramatically and you could freeze to death" I said and took his hand. Henry smiled at me and kissed me before we walked back.

Suddenly, Henry stopped his steps and turned to stare at me scared.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I can't move" said Henry. I concentrated on Henry and I felt his blood being manipulated. I gasped and turned around looking for the source.

"He is here" I said with my spear at hand.

"Help me" said Henry and I concentrated on him as hard as I could to remove the invisible ties. Then he moved falling on the floor.

"Thank you" said Henry as he stood up again. He drew his sword and looked around. We were back to back protecting each other.

I felt the water stirred and I turned to see my dear brother Percy wearing Lord Koios' wicked smile walking in the waves at us.

"So you came... finally" said the icy voice of Lord Koios.


	57. Facing Him

**Disclaimer: IF I have ever made you think I own Percy and the gang, I'm sorry.**

**Author's Note: I'm right in Summer and melting. It's so hot!**

**56. Facing Him**

We were in Bowen Island in Canada. The sky was growing darker and meaner above us. The hard and cold storm would hit us at any moment. I was next to Henry facing my dear enemy and brother Percy Jackson who was been used by Lord Koios, Titan of the North.

"Lord Koios, I thought it would take us longer to find you. Leave my brother alone" I said pointing my spear at him. Lord Koios smiled at me, snickering at my comment.

"Big words for such a little innocent girl" said Lord Koios and place his fists on his waist and laughed maniacally at us.

"We came for you. I am no longer the person you stabbed months ago" I said and I took a step forward. He stopped laughing and grinned widely at me.

"I can see that. You look more fertile, more desirable and stronger. Perfect to bear" said Lord Koios and I felt Henry flinched.

"Sorry to disappoint you" I said and took another step closer to him. My spear was ready to strike. The wind blew colder and stronger around us. The storm would be here in any minute.

"How so?" said Lord Koios intrigued.

"You want me alive and I want you dead" I said loudly and firmly.

"Will you kill you brother?" said Lord Koios intrigued by my words. He wasn't pleased but wasn't scared either.

"My brother is long gone. He would never hurt Thalia Grace or Alana Mayfair. You are just a cold titan that I will send back to his father's bosom" I said loudly and firmly.

"Are you sure? I beg to differ" said Lord Koios smiling widely. I saw his trademark smile and I felt Henry looking away, perhaps thinking that they both shared the same smile.

"Even if you got me, I will kill myself like her just like Thalia Grace before you touch me and you will lose your chance for a long time" I said loudly. I felt like laughing but I kept my eyes straight to his. Those icy blue eyes stared at me freezing my insides.

"We will see about that" said Lord Koios and laughed again. I was just amusing him and I felt angrier.

"The 3 brothers will make a new pact, no daughters in centuries, just like after the Great War" I said and I saw him lose his smile for a second. I was getting in his skin, literately.

"Sure?" said Lord Koios and licked his lips.

"Gods can be as cruel as the Titans" I said as firmly as I could. Lord Koios laughed maniacally at us for a couple of seconds.

"I am starting to like you, demigod. You could make an excellent consort for those cold nights once I destroy the Olympus" said Lord Koios staring at me like undressing me with his eyes. I felt uncomfortable but I tried hard not to show it.

"Death before that" I said loud and casual.

"There are things worse than Death. Gladly, I will show you, starting with the boy" said Lord Koios as he drew his sword, a black blade one possible Stygian Iron. Cold emanated of the blade making everything around it chilly. This one was different like the others swords before. It felt powerful and deathly cold.

"Ready? Stay away from the blade or you will get frost bites" I said to Henry and he nodded at me. We rushed to Lord Koios and attacked him. We were as synchronized as we trained but Lord Koios was an expert swordsman.

In less on 30 minutes, I was panting with my spear still at hand and minor frost bites in my fingers. Henry wasn't that lucky. His sword was on the ground and he rolled to get just to kick by Lord Koios to a nearby rock. Henry was bleeding profusely for his eyebrow blinding him.

I attacked Lord Koios aparting him from Henry while I sent sea water to heal Henry. It weakened me but I needed him strong next to me. Lord Koios saw me and rushed at Henry to hurt him. I rushed too just in time to stop his strike with my spear. My swing cut his cheek superficially but just enough to make him back off.

I stood between Henry and Lord Koios. Henry was better and had his sword at hand. Lord Koios smiled at me. The storm fell on us making me hard to see but the water and snow was an advantage for me, but also for Lord Koios.

"You are definitely better and stronger. I think I made the right choice, bane bearer" said Lord Koios and I just felt angry.

"You won't get your legacy like last time with…" I said loudly.

"The sky-sea twins. Those were the strongest ones I have ever seen in centuries but they died because Athena's scams. I offered the sky boy the opportunity to live a happy life with his wife in exchange of more legacies just minutes before he died… yet he refused the offer. Those twins were the perfect banes of Olympus. Before I knew, the wife had killed all strong demigods of the generation and killed herself in the end. What a shame! She was also a good bane bearer" said Lord Koios and giggled at the end.

"Then you will lose your chance again" I said and attacked with Henry by my side. Lord Koios replied our synchronized attacks. The Titan swung at Henry stabbed him in the shoulder. I ran and separated them as fast as I could. The Stygian Iron could suck Henry's life. Henry was panting with his hand on his shoulder and his sword on the ground.

"Henry, go away now" I yelled at Henry and he shook his head at me.

"Let him stay. I will kill him and you will be mine" said Lord Koios taunting me to attack foolishly.

"Better dead" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

He swung again aiming to my shoulder blade like last time. His blade was on me but it slipped out of my body like I had butter on me. We both were surprised and I stepped back creating a distance between us. My skin glowed and then it didn't.

"My granddaughter blessing. I see. It won't work a second time" said Lord Koios.

I used the water to cure Henry as fast as I could and attack Lord Koios with a massive chunk of ice. Lord Koios easily deflected my attacks since I was slower due the curing and he lowered his blade to stare at me.

Seconds passed and I saw and heard the hurricane wind around us. I was cold and possible shivering but I had to keep fighting to protect Henry and save Percy. He stared at my eyes for the longest time and smiled.

"The slayer… I see her in your eyes. You choose this life again. What a fool!" said Lord Koios softly and then he laughed hard on me.

"Shut up and fight" I said and gathered all my strength in one blow of water, ice and power in the tip of my spear. He saw me and did the same. We clashed and met weapons. Even in the gray light of the storm, I saw clearly the teenage Percy with Riptide in his hand slashing my chest and my blood splashing his face. The environment was different: the sky bluer, the sea Mediterranean and I saw a ship at far. For a second, I was somewhere else and I was shocked by the vision and the blood coming out of me.

We jumped back as we drew damage at each other. My chest was bleeding and my ribs broken. I was trying hard to keep standing up. Lord Koios was panting with a severe cut on his belly. Organs would fall if he wasn't holding them. He took one last look at me and took out something of his pocket.

"We'll meet again" said Lord Koios as he stomp a marble disappearing from my sight. Sadly, I knew that marble.

I was bleeding out fast and walked stumbling at Henry. He was on the ground, no longer bleeding because of my power but he looked in pain. I kneeled before him and opened his coat to see the wound. There was a black spot outlining the severed flesh on his shoulder. The weather was cold and he was burning out and shivering.

I used more saltwater to heal Henry but I was too hurt myself; and I fell unconscious on the snow surrounding us in the middle of a blizzard.


	58. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan. All deserving rights to him. Pearl and Henry are mine, so those are my rights.**

**Author's Note: Tick tock. 13,000+ views, OMG!**

**57. Waking Up**

As I dreamed, I saw glimpses of what I left behind: the snow where I lived once, my brother Nikolai dying as we fought a monster, Master Chiron and Lupa in different camps, a cabin full of siblings to laugh, finding my spear in the Spanish sea, then Mika. I saw a lot of him: the first time I saw him, our first kiss on Temple Hill, our first battle as a team, holding our children and him chopping wood in the snow again.

Then I saw the day they died in the snow. How I fought again my brothers and legionnaires. I was like a sea demon. I felt my horror as I turned to see the arrows piercing my children. My twin boys were death before hitting the ground. I remembered the pain in Mika's eyes running at them and crying for their deaths. How mad and upset we were! We had killed almost everybody when an arrow pierced his heart. I saw myself running at him and I saw him coughing blood and we kissed for one last time. I tasted his blood in my lips and cried. I killed each one of the Romans in the white and tainted red battlefield.

Then I saw glimpses of the following months, chasing down demigods and legacies in my search for Sophia, the one who betrayed me. How I killed her, so cold-hearted, and I died for the first time in Greece.

I woke up again. I was alive by Gaea and I met Percy, my brother. I felt Nikolai life force in him. He was my brother reborn. I knew because of my time in the Underworld. How cruel the fates were to find each other again to be separated. I remember the training and the final fight and how I died for the second time. That's why I remembered… Percy wounded me like Lord Koios just did.

I went to the Underworld. I talked to someone who turned my blood into ice. I saw how I gathered my courage to say.

"I want to reborn again" I said loud

"That's why these people are here" said the eerie voice. I only saw a shadow in front of me. The Mist was protecting the identity.

"I want to be a demigod again, a daughter of Poseidon" I said firmly.

"Why if I may ask?" said the eerie voice.

"I have to be for my brother again" I said firmly. I couldn't lose any ground here.

"You will pay a high price for it" said the eerie voice and I felt his smirk.

"I don't care. I have a promise to fulfill" I said firmly staring at the shadow where I thought were his eyes.

"You say this now because you don't know the price" said the eerie voice.

"It doesn't matter as long as I am with my brother" I said softly.

"It shall be done. No refunds" said the eerie voice smirking and giggling.

Then I woke up in a cabin in me middle of the forest. I could hear someone was sitting on the fire stirring a pot of soup or something that just smelled delicious. Outside, the blizzard was in full swing. I was still alive. I felt Henry's warm by my side. We were in a soft bed and I moved my hand to hold his. I touched my chest. It hurt but I the cut was now superficial. I must have healed myself in the snow.

I saw Henry's face and he was clearly in pain. His face was marred by hard lips pressing together and his eyebrows knitted together squinting at me.

I raised my eyes and I saw a young man like Nico's age at the fire. He had red frizzy hair and wore a thick fur coat. I sat up and stared at the man.

"Who are you?" I said weakly. The man turned startled at me. He had a handsome face, even with the freckles. He looked at me and walked to the bed carrying a tray with a bowl full of hot stew. He placed the tray in my lap. The smell was just mouthwatering and I stared the bowl ready to eat but with reservations. The man grabbed a chair and sat next to me in the bed.

"I'm Donald. I was on my way back home in my car when I found both of you bleeding on the snow in the middle of the blizzard. I guessed you were attacked by an outsider since there are no bears or cougars here" said the man with a thick rich voice.

"Thank you. I'm Pearl and he is Henry" I said to him and took the spoon. I ate like 3 bowls until I was completely full.

"What were you doing outside?" said Donald as he removed the tray off me.

"We were hiking and we got lost. I think we found someone and we asked him directions and I don't remember the rest" I lied flatly on his face.

"Your friend is in danger. We will have to wait for the blizzard to stop to take him to the hospital" said Donald as he uncovered Henry's shoulder. The dark mark had grown. It was covering his entire shoulder and moving slowly to his neck and chest.

"I think is gangrene, but we cannot be sure until a doctor sees him" said Donald.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know how I can make it up to you" I said and Donald smiled.

"Don't worry about it" said Donald and sat again in the fire.

I waited for Donald to fall asleep in the chair to get up. I looked around and took our things in a corner. I was still weak and the movement made a red spot of blood appeared in my clothes. I guessed I wasn't as healed as I hoped. I needed Nico to heal Henry. He knew more about the Stygian Iron.

I took Henry's hand and I stomped on the travel rose breaking it in a thousand pieces. We appeared in the Di Angelos' leaving room. I saw Nico rushing at us while I lost conscious again.


	59. The Mistakes I Did in the Past

**Disclaimer: Nico, Annabeth and Piper are not my characters.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it for taking the time to read and review. Nik, yes I'm thanking you.**

**58. The Mistakes I did in the Past**

I woke up in Philip's bed in the Jacksons house in New Rome. I looked around and I saw Annabeth sleeping form on a chair next to me. I watched Annabeth for some minutes until I touched her hand next to my pillow. She stirred and raised her head. She looked at me for some seconds as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine, mama" I said and she cried loudly as she hugged me tightly. It took her some minutes to cry out all the pain inside of her.

"How long was I sleeping?" I said.

"Just one night. I was so worried about you. You appeared at Nico's hurt and Henry is…" said Annabeth and sobbed.

"Is he...?" I said sadly and scared of the true. He was death.

"No, he is alive. He is in the infirmary in comma. Nico and medics had done their best to cure him. The wound is closed and healing properly but he hasn't woken up yet" said Annabeth and I felt the urgency of running to his side.

"I have to go, mama" I said moving the covers on me.

"Wait. Eat breakfast first. I will get you some. Stay here" said Annabeth and hurried downstairs.

I stayed there alone with my thoughts. Henry was hurt because of me. I couldn't protect him against Lord Koios. I was about to lose him. I had dreams that I really thought they belonged to someone else, the great Sasha Saitov, but I wasn't sure anymore. It was so livid and real and it just felt like my own. Maybe it was really my old self. If it was true, then I was a cold blood killer and yet I chose to live again next to my brother Nikolai/Percy.

Annabeth walked in with a tray of bacon with scrambled eggs and a glass of Nectar. I ate in silence and slowly with Annabeth staring at the window. Once I was done, Annabeth took the tray downstairs. I was about to get up when Piper walked in just passing by Annabeth.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" said Piper and sat in the chair next to the bed. I breathed so hard that I felt my ribs sending pain to my brain. I winced and I felt Piper's hand holding mine.

"I'm alive, just sore" I said unable to elaborate more.

"That's good. You fought Percy, I guess" said Piper. I just nodded and looked down ashamed.

"We fought him in Bowen Island in Vancouver. He stabbed Henry with his sword and… we hurt each other badly. I almost gutted him. He ran away. He broke my ribs almost slashing me my entire chest. I am lucky. I guess" I said still looking down. The memories of the fight found me and I felt like crying. Piper squished my hand harder and she kissed my forehead.

"You are alive and Henry will recover. Be sure of that" said Piper and smiled weakly at her.

"Where is everybody?" I said trying to change the topic.

"Maria Bianca and Pamela are still sleeping. Philip, Paris and JJ are doing some shopping" said Piper.

"Where is Nico?" I said. I had to talk to him.

"Probably in Tempe Hills, he tends to go there when he needs to think" said Piper after thinking it for some seconds.

"Thanks" I said and stood up. I was changing my clothes in front of Piper when Annabeth walked in.

"Where do you think you are going? You need to rest" said Annabeth at me.

"I'm going to see Henry, of course" I said and kissed her cheek before running downstairs and out the house to Temple Hill.

I found Nico sitting on the ground in front of his father's temple, the dark and ghostly temple of the Underground Lord Pluto. He saw me running at him and he stood up to meet me. We hugged.

"You shouldn't be running. You are still recovering" said Nico in my ear softly while we where hugging.

"I will be fine. I am just sore. How is Henry?" I said as we broke our embrace.

"The wound was bad. It took a lot of praying and good luck to close it. Right now, we are sure if he is going to make it or not" said Nico and I felt like crying.

"It's my entire fault. I wasn't strong enough" I said as the tears left my eyes.

"Pearl, you did what you could. Stygian Iron is a terrible metal to mess with. Henry will be fine" said Nico and he wiped my tears. I had to be brave now and talk to Nico about it.

"Nico, I have to tell you something. Maybe you will think that I am crazy but I had to ask. You are a son of the Underworld" I said in fast motion.

"What's wrong?" said Nico with concern.

"When I was fighting, I saw… I remembered my past life and… Nico, tell me truth. Am I Sasha Satoiv?" I said in a quiet low voice. Nico took a step back and saw me with wide eyes and in shocked.

"You weren't supposed to know. You were supposed to forget" said Nico softly.

"I did most of it, I really did forget… but I pleaded for this life to be again with Percy, my brother" I said looking down and remembering the last part of my dream. Nico walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyes to meet his and he was sad at me.

"Why?" said Nico. I took a big breathe.

"Because I knew and I know now that we are meant to take care of each other, two peas in the pod" I said

"How do you know?" said Nico wondering at me.

"Everything came to me when I fought Lord Koios. He hurt me like Percy did in my previous life when…" I said.

"Next to the Argo II?" said Nico. I nodded at him.

"Yes, while I was unconscious, I saw glimpses of everything, even the war and the things I did" I said and fresh tears damped my cheeks. Nico sighted loudly at me and he was tearing as well. He kissed my forehead and smiled sadly at me

"There is a reason people forget their past lives" said Nico in a weak sad quiet voice.

"I know why… I was a murderer. I killed an entire generation of demigods because they killed my children" I said angry at myself. I was a killer. I was sobbing and crying hard.

"You were tricked by the daughter of Athena" said Nico loudly making me stop my rant. Then I realized of something. I gasped really surprised.

"This is the price I paid" I said softly

"What?" said Nico surprised at me.

"In the Underworld, someone told me that I had to pay a price. This is this. I have to carry the burden of my mistakes" I explained as calmly as I could, and I cried hard in loud heartbroken sobs. I cried for minutes in Nico's embrace. Nico took my face in his hands and I looked away unable to meet his stare. I was ashamed of my old life and my weakness to protect Henry and Percy.

"Pearl, look at me. I know you. You are a good person… Do you really think that you are a murderer?" said Nico firmly and I met his eyes full of concern. I looked away again sobbing.

"I don't know who I am anymore" I said in a weak defeated voice and ran away. For once in my life, my favorite uncle Nico Di Angelo didn't follow me.


	60. On Bed

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by RR. Pearny is mine.**

**Author's Note: I thank you. 60 chapters. The sum of part 1 and 2 and there is still more to come. At least 10 more chapters to wrap up this saga that started one lazy Saturday morning of January, when an idea hit me and became this.**

**59. On Bed**

I don't know exactly how I got to infirmary. I just remembered seeing the 2nd cohort big guys guarding Henry's door. I passed by them at ease though they really looked like they would stop me. If they tried to stop me, they would on bed rest themselves. I closed the door behind me.

I saw Henry under a thick cover. He still looked light blue cold of the blizzard. I dragged a chair from across the room and I sat next to him holding his hand. I kissed his forehead and lips which they felt icy cold. I tried to heal him with water from a pitch but he didn't wake up. I talked to him just telling him about growing up in New York, hoping for Henry to wake up.

I was already one hour there when I felt the air moving and a familiar presence behind me.

"Are you here to kill me?" I said quietly. I looked to Henry and I deserved to die for my past sins and also my currents. Lord Koios wanted me. Percy would be here if I was gone.

"No" said the voice. I turned to see Lady Athena wearing a white Greek dress and her hair braided.

"Of course not, your kind doesn't get their hands dirty by themselves. Edward, perhaps? Just like you send Sophia on the last strong legacies" I snorted.

"I will do what I need to do" said Lady Athena calmly. I was feeling my anger rising, yet she was at ease.

"You are cold" I said without taking my eyes from hers.

"I will do what it's necessary to protect the Olympus. You did it more than once if I recall, slayer" said Lady Athena with her grey cold stare at me. I felt so much anger in me, but I looked away feeling my anger changing to self-loathe.

"And I hate myself for it. I never meant to become a slayer, a betrayer of my siblings. I killed my family" I said and looked at Henry sleeping form. Minutes must have passed before any of us talked again.

"If you are not here to kill me, then why?" I said looking at her gray eyes.

"I came to check on you and the boy. Apollo and Poseidon sent me" said Lady Athena.

"Did they? Well, we are still breathing. Lord Koios is still on Percy's body and on the loose. I will stop Lord Koios or killed myself. A strong legacy won't be born on my watch" I said firmly feeling Sasha's words leaving my mouth. Maybe I was really her after all.

"The boy will recover. He just needs time" said Lady Athena with a weak timid smile and disappeared.

I sat on the chair again and I prayed and prayed for his health. I didn't move in days just listening his breathing and talking nonsense. Annabeth and Piper came a couple of times to force to eat, bathe and just go out to breathe fresh air.

After almost a week in bed, Henry finally stirred and opened his eyes to see me crying of happiness. I was so relieved.

"Hi" I said kissing his palm as I held his hand.

"I love you" said Henry with rough and dried voice.

"I love you too. I was so scared. I thought that I lost you" I said as I wiped my tears and kissed him softly in his dry lips. I was crying and sobbing loud.

"Shh… I'm fine. It needs more than that to send me the Underworld" said Henry wiping my tears with a weak smile.

"Don't fool yourself. You have been in comma for a week" I said softly. Henry sighed and opened his mouth in surprise.

"A week? It felt like hours" said Henry trying to make me smile.

"Well, not" I said drily.

"I'm fine now. Sorry if I worried you. I love you. Come here" said Henry making room in his bed to me. I lay next to him and we hugged each other. I had my head on his chest breathing his warm body scent. I was so close to lose him. I raised my head and we kissed intensely just loving each other.

"Me too and I have to tell you something" I whispered and bit my lip in concern.

"You can tell me anything" said Henry and kissed the tip of my nose.

"When we were fighting, I saw… I remembered my past life and…" I said in a quiet low voice.

"Sasha, I know it's you as I am Mika" said Henry and I gasped in surprise. He knew!

"How?" I said

"I recognized you in the moment I saw you the first time we met in the games. Of course, I didn't remember my past life before... but I just knew who we were when I saw you. Everything came to me in a rush. I remember blacking out and woke up with the memories of us" said Henry and he smiled happily at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said weakly and a bit mad at him.

"Would you believe me?" said Henry shrugging.

"Do you remember everything for the past?" I said out of curiosity.

"I remember snippets but most about you and me" said Henry looking up thinking.

"We killed so many people" I said in a sad quiet voice full of regret and self-loathing.

"We did it to survive. I remember that" said Henry calmly.

"I did it for revenge. I was in so much pain when the Romans killed you" I said. Henry stared at me confused.

"Don't you remember?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"What?" I said. Now I was confused. Henry looked at me thinking his words.

"It was your duty. The day, the kids and I died…" said Henry

"What are you saying?" I said more confused.

"Lord Koios was inside of one of your brothers. You have battled him before. You killed everybody to protect the Olympus" said Henry and I gasped surprised. I had just made the same promise to Lady Athena.

"I did?" I said in a weak voice.

"Yes, you becoming the slayer was to protect the western civilization" said Henry and I felt my tears falling.

"But I killed my brothers, sisters, legacies and so many people" I said light sobbing at him.

"It was necessary" said Henry stopping my sobs.

"But…" I tried to speak but words got stuck on my throat.

"No buts. It's in the past. We are here alive again and together. This time, I am not letting you go to protect Olympus. I'll fight to protect you and our future together. We will have the happy long life together that I promised to you when we got married" said Henry and my heart melted. We were meant to be.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" said Henry and we kissed one more time.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. He had always been my home yet I left him without saying goodbye. Henry aka Mika was no longer a son of sky. We couldn't battle as before. We were no longer the perfect storm. Lord Koios would use him to get close to me. I left him a note that said: _I will come back to you. Wait for me at the hill._

I packed my things and I sneaked out of the city without saying goodbye to anybody. I traveled alone for days until I reached Jacksonville, Florida.


	61. A Whole Truth about Him

**Disclaimer: Pearl and the plot are mine, the rest... well, not**

**Author's Note: 60? When that happened?**

**60. A Whole Truth about Him**

The journey to Jacksonville was full of boring and weak monsters sent by Lord Koios to capture me. Finally, I arrived to Jacksonville five days later after leaving New Rome. Annabeth sent some IMs but I didn't take the call. I left to protect them no matter what.

I found a restaurant, quiet sweet spot next to the Atlantic Ocean, and I ate in a slow pace. I was thinking hard how to get there. The waitress brought me the bill and I looked inside in backpack for my wallet to see in the very bottom Percy's diary still in the plastic wrapping. I was supposed to read it but it just slipped my mind. I took the leather bound notebook, just like mine which I wasn't sure where I left it by the way.

I paid my meal and walked out of the dinner to find a park. I found a bench under a tree shadow and removed the plastic wrapping of the diary. I opened at the very first page and I almost started crying at the sight of Percy's messy and loving handwriting. I read it:

_August 18__th__ - Today is my 31__st__ birthday and my brainier wife gave me this as a present. I was really hoping for a new nightgown to tear from her hot body. _

_August 23__th__ – I found Pearl crying in her room. Her mom died today 9 years ago. I still have her ashes in the box unopened in the bottom of my closet. _

_August 30__th__ – Tomorrow starts school, Annabeth had been frantic all day getting everything ready for Pearl and Paris. Tomorrow first day of Paris in Elementary and Pearl, my sweet sister, starts high school._

_September 18__th__ – I am only writing to make Annabeth happy. I really don't have much to write honestly. I love my kids. Paris is 6 and Philip is 4. I love my house and my wife. I love my sister Pearl. My mortal brothers Patrick and Peter are teenagers._

_December 21th – I dreamed of Sasha. It had been ages since the last time I saw the shock in her face as I slew her chest. I saw her happy face as she kissed me goodbye and sent me to the Argo II. I woke up crying to find Annabeth hugging me hard and trying to make me feel better._

_January 10__th__ – Pearl and I were training on the sea. The wind was cold and it was starting to snow. It looked so beautiful and for a moment I saw Sasha's wicked smile in Pearl. As she is growing up, she is starting to look and act more and more like her old self. I really wonder how much Sasha is in Pearl. Hazel told me she forgot most of it but clearly it wasn't enough._

_March 20__th__ – Spring break is on. We took the kids to Camp. We saw Alana and Pearl train for Catch the Dragon competition in this year Games in August. I think they had a good shot of wining. Yesterday, Annabeth told me a secret: she is pregnant again, a new baby by Thanksgiving and our 11__th__ wedding anniversary. That's the most perfect present we could ask for._

_April 1__st__ – Today is April fool and Pearl really got me this year. I was on my office when she snuck at me. She was wearing a Kabuki mask and scared the seawater out of me. We still haven't told the kids about the baby. I want to talk with Pearl about it alone._

_May 14__th__ – Today is Paris's birthday. My sweet baby girl has turned 7. Paris is like watching Annabeth, both so beautiful and insightful. Pearl baked a cake with pink frosting while we were at work. We got her a new doll and Pearl took her in an undersea trip to meet dolphins and sea turtles. Philips' birthday is next month and I guess a big pirate cake is on the way._

_June 9__th__ – Today is Philip's 5__th__ birthday. Annabeth made the pirate cake this time. We used my boat and had a good afternoon in the sea. Tomorrow, it's Saturday and we will go to Coney Island._

_June 27__th__ – I visited the NY Aquarium with Pearl, our monthly quality time, just the two of us. I told her the news though she was already suspecting it. She will choose the name. Tomorrow, Pearl starts summer camp, her 10__th__ year. I can see growing restless since she hasn't gone in a quest. I only hope she stays like that. I wished no pain on my little sister like I suffered over the wars._

_July 1__st__ – I got a weird dream. I was lost in white thick fog. I couldn't see an inch in front of me and I was stumbling to only trip over death bodies. I have a weird feeling. I am in Vancouver right now. I tried to stay at home. I am not fan of flying but Annabeth convinced me to come._

_July 4__th__ – The symposium is over I am coming back tomorrow. We visited Bowen Island for the closure picnic also celebrating the holiday. It's a beautiful place with pines and great food. I ate a lot. I walked on the shore and I guess I must doze off because I woke when the sun was setting and there was a search party looking for me. I am fine but my eyes itches like crazy._

_July 10__th__ – I think I am losing my marbles. I am hearing voices lately, just random things like compliments to Annabeth and Pearl._

_July 15__th__ – I have been having weird dreams. I feel ashamed of myself but I had a sex dream about my sister and other with Thalia. That's just sick. What's wrong with me?_

_July 17__th__ – I was in the kitchen and I saw Annabeth and her pregnant belly already making a subtle appearance. For a moment, I felt so angry at Annabeth because I wanted Pearl pregnant with my child instead of her. Annabeth kissed me and I just ran away scared. I am in my boat. I can't face Annabeth right now. I just thought the most sickening thing ever: my sister pregnant of me._

_July 20__th__ – Annabeth came to the boat. I haven't moved from here in days. I just yelled at her out of frustration, I felt like hitting her. She returned home crying. The voice is talking to me. I think I know it but I can't remember it from where._

_July 24__th__ – After a week in my boat, I walked to the house and I found Paris on the sand. She smiled at me and I walked back to the boat. I felt like hurting her. My dreams are weird and full of lust for Pearl, Thalia even Hazel._

_July 27__th__ - The voice keeps whispering and I am just losing to him. He wants me do things against my family. I am scared that I will really hurt them._

_August 1__st__ - I talked to Annabeth. I want her and the kids to move out to New Rome. She was reluctantly but she agreed at me. She knew something was wrong with me. She tried to talk with me but I shoved her out and stayed in my boat._

_August 5__th__ – I talked to Pearl. I blushed at her beauty. She has become such a beautiful woman. I pictured her carrying babies in her arms, my babies and I felt like throwing up._

_August 7__th__ – I talked to Pearl, she must leave with everybody to New Rome. It's no longer safe with me._

_August 8__th__ – I visited camp today. I fight against myself and that voice whispering in my ear. I wanted so hard to push Pearl against the bed and have my way with her. I am losing my mind. I felt like killing a boy who kissed her. I told her that she must go to New Rome as soon as possible._

_August 10__th__ – I talked to Pearl again. She must go to New Rome. She is the most in danger because of me. I don't know what I would to her and I am terrified of the mere thought._

_August 11__th__ – The voice backed off today. I felt like myself happy and in love with my wife. Today is Pearl's 16 birthday. I had a beautiful day with my family._

_August 12__th__ – Philip came to the boat and I felt nothing but hate for the boy. I felt disappointment because he is not a worthy legacy of Poseidon, neither Paris. I wished they were never born._

_August 15__th__ – I am losing the battle… only you can save me. I will kill everybody to get to you or Thalia. Take my blessing and killed me._

The last line in the diary was: _Sis, it's time to take a bath._

It was time indeed. I walked to the marina and jumped in the sea. It took two days, some bad directions from sea turtles and a hippocampi ride to get there.


	62. Pleading

**Disclaimer: Pearl Nikolaidis is mine, the rest NOT.**

**Author's Note: Thanks! With this chapter I celebrate 300,000 published words. It's just a lot. I can't even wrap my head around that number. It's so big!**

**61. Pleading**

I walked through the corridors of my father's underwater palace. Some merman saluted me and some just didn't. After all, I was the bastard child of my daddy and most merpeople here respect Lady Amphitrite. I walked into the throne room to find my daddy and Lady Amphitrite seating and talking in table full of maps.

"My Lords" I said as I kneeled before them. My daddy raised his hand and I stood up.

"What are you doing here, child?" said my daddy. Lady Amphitrite threw a murderous stare at me. I was well aware how much she disliked me because I was the living proof of my daddy's indiscretions. Once a mermaid told me that I was very alike to Lady Pallas, her granddaughter, and I suspected that maybe she just hated me because I reminded her of her.

"I came for your help" I said firmly.

"You know we cannot meddle in our offsprings affairs" said my daddy solemnly.

"Sorry, my Lord but I am not asking your help, but Lady Amphitrite's" I said and stared at her.

"What do you want from me?" said Lady Amphitrite looking just murderous at me. I walked closer to her and kneeled again. I lowered my head and I showered my neck. If I was going to die, at least I would make my daddy angry at her for killing his daughter.

"I want you to train me to stop Lord Koios" I said loudly without taking my eyes from the floor.

"No" said Lady Amphitrite and walked to sit on her throne. I moved myself to kneel in front of her and away from my daddy.

"Lady Amphitrite, I am pleading for your assistance" I said loudly and firmly. I had to convince her. I needed it a different technique. Percy trained and knew me better that anyone. I tried to fight like a Roman but he also knew the techniques. This was the only way. He didn't know Amphitrite style and that was an advantage to my favor.

"No. Go and ask someone else. I won't train you, annoying demigod" said Lady Amphitrite so loud that the floor shook. My daddy wasn't the only earth shaker around here apparently. I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Is this because of Pallas?" I said calmly.

"Quiet" said Lady Amphitrite loud and angry.

"Is this because I looked like Pallas when I was younger?" I said calmly. I looked down hoping for a miracle.

"I said quiet" said Lady Amphitrite louder and angrier.

"I beg you" I said again in a firm voice.

"Get out of my sight, demigod" said Lady Amphitrite and a current imprisoned me and took me out of throne room and the palace itself.

I was outside the palace and I tried to enter again but the mermen guards wouldn't let me. I made stupidest mistake of making the Sea Queen mad at me. I sighed and yelled in frustration. I had just lost my opportunity.

I walked around the city. I hadn't been here in years. I spent a whole week here when I was eight and I hated it. I still remembered the pity looks of the merpeople, like watching a stray unwanted dog. I was the love child of my daddy and in this place Lady Amphitrite in his lawful wife and beloved queen. I sat in a plaza in the underwater city to think and grunted a lot in frustration. I saw the merpeople doing their normal underwater lives and I was there mad and angry at me.

Some children tried to talk to me but their mothers or fathers wouldn't let them. The rumor must have spread over town. I was no longer a loved daughter of the sea, if I ever was one. I felt like leaving completely defeated back to New Rome or even Camp Half-Blood.

Then I saw Lord Triton passing by feet away. He was swimming around the plaza with some guards talking with him. Children came to greet him and merpeople in general waved at him. I hated it barge in but Lord Triton, my other brother, was my last opportunity.

I walked and stood in front of him. He stopped at me and the guards looked at me with curiosity. I kneeled before him making some gasped or made cruel comments at me.

"My Lord, I came here for you" I said respectfully.

"Don't lie, other girl. I already know what you did in the throne room… No" said Lord Triton and swam passing by me with the guards. I ran to stand before him again.

"I need you" I said loudly and as politely as I could. I swallowed my pride harder that any daughter of Athena. Lord Triton looked amusedly at me. He was loving the situation. I could see the smirk on his face.

"Why?" said Lord Triton with a big grin in his face.

"Because I need you to train me to stop my brother" I said politely and calmly.

"Find somebody else" said Lord Triton and moved again far from me.

"You are the only one who can teach me. Please" I said loud and begging at him.

"Go away" said angrily Lord Triton and he left me. I was defeated again. I just lost my only last chance to get better to defeat Lord Koios and help my brother. He was already a bit far of me when I turned to see his back.

"Are you afraid of me defeating you, losing against a little half-mortal sister?" I said loudly with a big snort at the end. He stopped and turned to see me clearly mad. I had just crossed the line.

"Nonsense" spatted Lord Triton. I had nothing to lose so I went for it.

"So you are afraid that you cannot teach me anything useful? I supposed that after centuries you got rusty and probably too slow for a demigod like myself" I said snickering with a big grin in my face. Lord Triton looked infuriated at me but he calmed himself and threw a wickedly smile at me.

"Tomorrow, I will make swallow your words in the Palace courtyard" said Lord Triton and swam away.

"We will see about that" I said softly to myself. A miracle had just happened.


	63. Lessons

**Disclaimer: Poor Pearl is mine.**

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should start the countdown to the end or not. Well, a couple of more chapters and it's over.**

**62. Lessons**

At night, I was sleeping in a plaza bench when some palace guards came for me. Daddy sent them for me. No daughter of him was going to sleep in the open like some homeless person. I slept in the same room I stayed the last time 8 years ago.

In the morning, which is hard to tell in underwater, came and I sat next to my daddy to have breakfast. A mermaid gave me new clothes and I was wearing Atlantis latest fashion: a soft tight dress made of seaweed and shells.

"You look pretty" said my daddy. I blushed at bit.

"Thank you. It's been a while since we ate together" I said casually.

"I guess you are right… I heard you are dating the Apollo's kid" said my daddy. Now, I was red tomato.

"Yes, daddy. Henry is good to me" I said smiling and thinking on Henry. My daddy nodded.

"It's good to see you smile, my child" said my daddy smiling at me too.

After breakfast, I found Lord Triton in the courtyard. A lot of guards and interested merpeople were there, probably to see my ass kicked by the Sea Messenger God.

"You are late, girl" said Triton throwing a spear at me. I dodged easily and took out my own.

"Sorry, I was having such a good breakfast with the Lord, you know, daddy" I said taunting him. He looked at me really to kill.

"I will test your abilities first. Sorry if I kill you" said Lord Triton smirking at me.

"I say the same. Can I keep your job just in case?" I said giggling at him.

He threw a murderous look at me and rushed at me. I stopped his swing with my spear but he gave a turn to hit my side. I dodged just in time. He was good and now it was my time to attack.

For hours, we battle each other hurting each other and healing with the saltwater around us. I was already panting in long and really visible water movements. Lord Triton looked tired himself but not as much as me. Being a God had its perks apparently. Merpeople cheered at him only at first obviously, but after hours, some merpeople cheered at me as well.

"You have good battle reflexes. Your brother didn't do a lousy work on you" said Lord Triton throwing a pebble to my feet. I didn't look down. It was probably a distraction.

"Thank you, your quite good yourself for an immortal" I said smiling wickedly at him.

We kept fighting until he threw me to the ground and place his sword on my neck. I had just lost the match.

"Time out. You need to eat or you will faint, and this training will get boring" said Lord Triton and swam inside the castle.

I walked to the kitchens and ate with the servants. I didn't want to eat in the same room with Lady Amphitrite right now. The merpeople servants were casual and pleasant at me like usual. I was still the daughter of their king and they wouldn't dare to say something to upset me in my face.

After lunch, I was again in the courtyard. There were more merpeople than before. News traveled fast. Lord Triton arrived a couple of minutes later cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

"Ready, sea child?" said Lord Triton and I smiled widely at him. I was no longer the _bastard, demigod, the other_ or any pejorative nickname at me. I nodded at him.

We battled again. We ducked, dodged, swung, slashed, kicked, trashed, etc at each other. I had promised to myself to throw him to the ground before the day ended or at least have my blade on his neck.

Finally after 2 hours straight of fighting, I saw something, an opportunity, and I ducked and swirled to get a hold of him with my blade on his neck from behind. My blade touched a particular spot in his skin. The merpeople spectators gasped in surprise.

"I caught you, Lord Triton" I whispered softly in his ear and let him go. He turned to me surprised with eyes wide open and I was just smiling so full of proud and full of myself. I had finally caught him.

"The sea witch was the last one who got me in that position before. Don't push your luck, sea child. It won't happen again." said Lord Triton and raised his sword at me again. We were moving in circles trying to find the perfect opportunity to charge again.

I saw a weak spot and I attacked again. It took me another hour of fighting to finally manage to get on his back with my spear on his neck on the same stop that before.

"I caught you again, fish lord" I whispered softly in his ear and let him go. He was twice caught and surprised. I could feel his anger covering the area. Some merpeople backed off just as precaution.

"I will make you pay, sea child. Only the sea witch…" said Lord Triton loudly clearly mad and embarrassed at my performance. I have made him looked like a fool, an apprentice.

"Don't you recognize me?" I said smirking at him. He stared at me for some minutes straight at my eyes. I could feel his eyes looking for something.

"I can see it now… that smirk… you sea witch… you reborn in this family again. How brave of you to return from the Underworld to get your ass kicked by me again, just like old times" said Lord Triton ready to draw blood and serve me as a dinner course.

"Sorry, my Lord, but I will kick your ass this time" I said pointing my spear at him.

We rushed at each other and our weapons clashed so loudly and with such strength that a wave moved everybody and everything in 50 feet around us.

For over 3 days, I trained with Lord Triton. If I was deathly before, I just became a force of nature. On the fourth day, I was training against some guards while Lord Triton was sitting down drinking tea. I didn't really understand the deal with tea and Gods. I had just finished with the guards and Lord Triton stood in front of me ready to continue our training but he kneeled suddenly.

"Son, stand back. I will test your student" said Lady Amphitrite as everybody bowed or kneeled in her presence. Lady Amphitrite drew her sword out and I just smiled at the suggestion.


	64. Warrior Queen

**Disclaimer: the Daughter of Poseidon is my girl.**

**Author's Note: The story is doing so well and I am kind of sad that it's almost ending, but I am also relieved. I am happy too.**

**63. Warrior Queen**

I was in the courtyard surrounded of merpeople. Lady Amphitrite was in front of me with two swords at hand.

"My Lady" I said as I bowed lightly. Now wasn't the time to avoid eye contact at her.

"Prepare child. I won't go soft on you" said Lady Amphitrite pointing one sword to my heart.

"I don't expect any less" I said and nodded at her.

Lady Amphitrite rushed directly at me, a full trust on me like a bull. I tried to dodge but she was faster and threw on the floor.

"Weak" said Lady Amphitrite moving around. I stood up and bowed again without losing eye contact.

"Pardon me, my lady. I was distracted. I wasn't expecting such force" I said ashamed of being thrown so easily.

"Lord Koios won't be any easier. He's the most skillful swordsmen titan" said Lady Amphitrite and attacked again. This time I managed to counter her strike but I was still forced to the ground by sheer skill.

"Weak" said Lady Amphitrite again and I felt angry and ashamed of being of the ground again. I stood up again and now I was the one leading. Lady Amphitrite didn't move as I ran at her. She moved in the last minute blocking my attack and sending flying against some merpeople.

"Son, I'm disappointed of you. She is not worthy of my attention" said Lady Amphitrite and swam away from the courtyard.

"Sorry, Mother" said Lord Triton as he bowed to her.

"Wait. I'm sorry, Lady Amphitrite. It's my fault, not Lord Triton's" I said as stood up and apologized to the merpeople I hurt with m fall.

"I'm listening" said Lady Amphitrite and turned to face me again.

"I'm just intimidated by you. You are just the warrior I want to be. People expect me to be strong, to defeat my brother and Lord Koios and I am afraid to disappoint them. I'm afraid of losing my brother and becoming the bearer of the banes. I am even more afraid that I will be the one that will kill my brother if I cannot stop Lord Koios" I said admitting the true to myself and everybody. I was 16 years old and the world was on my shoulders crushing me. I was just damn scared.

I felt my eyes filling with tears and sobbed softly in front of a big audience. I felt a big force throwing me down again. I watched in shock to Lady Amphitrite holding her sword at my neck. One slice and everything would be over. Maybe it was meant to be.

"I'm ashamed to be related to you right now" said Lady Amphitrite with a hard cold stare.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, to disappoint you too. Please end me, so more strong legacies will be born" I said with my eyes full of tears. Really, for a moment, I felt this was for the best.

"You are scared. All great warriors are. Fear keeps you aware and concentrated… Feeling defeat will only lead you to defeat. Rise again and fight" said Lord Amphitrite and removed her sword of my neck. She was right. I was going to lose if I kept that attitude. I stood up and we fought again.

For over two hours, I ended in the ground over countless times making merpeople giggled and laughed at me. On the bright side, I was getting better. I was learning a lot, more that I would have expected after 3 days with Lord Triton.

For the rest of the day, I fought against the great warrior sea queen. Daddy came to see us for a couple of minutes and I managed to be on the floor long enough for him to wave me goodbye. We didn't have a lunch break and by the end of the day. I was starving and exhausted.

"Rest, tomorrow we will continue and I hope you won't be a disappointment anymore" said Lady Amphitrite and swam inside the castle.

The following day was pretty much the same. I fought my step-mother all day long without breaks. I ended in the ground more countless times and I managed to make her drop one of her swords once or twice. Only once I knocked her down making everybody stared in shock.

Lady Amphitrite was a fearless warrior. She taught how to use the twin swords. Something I really didn't know how. I had always used the spear since I was little. Clarisse was my spear teacher so I never really learned how to really use them.

At the end of the day, I was beyond exhaustion. I was already stumbling and making tons of errors. I probably ended on the floor to much. In the last fall, Lady Amphitrite threw to me a piece of ambrosia and I looked at her perplexed:

"Eat. You are embarrassing your King" said Lady Amphitrite and I saw my dad in the crowd staring at me. I nodded and ate the piece. I felt energetic and renewed and I fought harder.

For the first time ever in two days, I caught her with one sword on her neck and the other blade pointing to her side while I was standing behind her. Merpeople were shocked and some guards advanced toward us to protect the queen. My daddy cleared his throat and the guards stood back. He was smiling proudly at me.

"Better" said Lady Amphitrite and punched me with the hilt in the head making step back and somehow I ended on the floor again.

We trained a third and final day. During that third day, I was almost an equal in combat against Lady Amphitrite. I only felt to the ground like 3 times and I even managed to make her fall one time.

Around noon (I think, it was hard to tell down there), I dusted myself before charging again when she put away her swords.

"We are done" said Lady Amphitrite.

"Thank you, my Queen" I said and I bowed to her with a big smile of gratitude on my face.

"Don't die so soon. You will only bring shame to us" snorted Lady Amphitrite and swam inside the castle. Merpeople scattered because the show was over. Some complained loudly about it.

I went to the throne room. I had to say goodbye to my daddy. He wasn't there but Lord Triton staring at some maps.

"My Lord" I said bowing to him. "Where is my King?"

"In Olympus" said Lord Triton without taking his eyes off the map.

"Lord, please give me your blessing" I said loudly.

"You don't need mine" said Lord Triton and threw an honest smile to me. It was the first time that I had seen him kind of happy. I smiled back.

"You should smile more often" I said and Lord Triton blushed slightly.

"Shut up, sea child" said Lord Triton slightly embarrassed. Lady Amphitrite entered the room and I bowed to her. She was smiling too. She looked pleased, almost proud at me.

"If you excuse me, I have a tea appointment to be. Thank you for all, my lords" I said bowing to them and I stomped a very special marble and disappeared from the throne room and Atlantis.


	65. Tea Talk

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine, only Pearl, Henry, the Blofis and Jackson kids**

**Author's Note: Uff, thank you for reading. Getting near to the end and final battle between the powerful siblings of the sea. 15,000+ views. **

**64. Tea Talk**

I appeared sitting down in a large table with a white tablecloth. There were tons of different colors and shapes of cups, teacups, saucers, and cream and sugar pots. The place looked straight out from Alice in Wonderland.

To my left there was a really familiar face, Auntie Melia and in front of me there was the one who gave me the marble to get here in the first place, Lady Keto.

"Lady Keto, Auntie Melia, long time" I said at them with respect.

"Yes, indeed, my dear. You are so beautiful. It's like looking at Pallas again" said Auntie Melia and touch a string of my hair.

"Thank you, so I heard" I said.

"She is beautiful indeed, but we are not here to talk about beauty. That's boring, though Melia you should fix her hair" said Lady Keto. Auntie Melia took a teacup and poured me some tea. I wasn't sure of drinking.

"Don't worry, sweetie. There is nothing in your tea but tea. We are here to talk" said Auntie Melia. I doubted again but I took a sip of the bitter tea, exactly bitter like when I was 5.

"Thank you for the invitation, Lady Keto… Auntie, I am surprised to see you here" I said as politely as I could.

"Well, sweetie. You just appeared in the middle of our monthly tea party" said Auntie Melia.

"Then I apologize to interrupt you" I said.

"Nonsense. Now, let's chat" said Auntie Melia and we all three smiled at each other politely. Nobody talked for some seconds awkwardly and we all sipped our teas.

"So… the rumors are" said Auntie Melia at me and Lady Keto stared at me with curiosity. I was surprised and curious myself.

"What rumors?" I said and sipped my tea trying so hard not to make a face.

"That you, the slayer decided to reborn as a demigod again and a daughter of Poseidon nonetheless" said Auntie Melia.

"It seems so" I said and they both stared at me and Lady Keto applauded at me in a high fast tempo.

"I must applaud to you as well" said Auntie Melia and applauded briefly to me.

"Why?" I said intrigued. I was a cold-hearted killer of demigods. I didn't see why I should ever been applauded or celebrated at all.

"You really are really brave. Most demigods want to live a completely different and mortal boring life. And you are here again and yet you remember what you left behind. It's easier to forget than have a life longing for the past" said Auntie Melia with slight concern at me.

"I must agree with you, Lady Keto and Auntie Melia. It sucks to remember your past life but it's the price I paid to be here in this time with my brother. I gladly paid it again if I have to" I said smiling. Both immortals smiled at me.

"I see, you are really brave, but also a bit fool" said Auntie Melia. I felt my anger rising slowly but surely. I wasn't a fool for choosing a life with my brother again.

"Why so, Auntie? I cherish my family. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them" I said trying so hard to keep my polite charade when I wanted to pierce them with my blade.

"Well, you being here is the perfect opportunity for the birth of strong legacies" said Lady Keto so flatly like reading a recipe.

"So you know about it?" I said intrigued. Auntie Melia also turned to see Lady Keto's answer.

"The prophecy is long old for a lot of us know about it. It has been attempted a couple of times but something always happens. The last time, you happened" said Lady Keto so casual and cold.

"I hope to stop it this time too" I said and I saw Lady Keto giving a small quick evil smile. I guessed that the charade was almost over.

"I encountered Lord Koios two weeks ago in Vancouver. We hurt each other badly and he escaped fast" I said and Auntie Melia leaned interested at me.

"Really?" Said Aunrie Amelia.

"What about it?" said Lady Keto coldly.

"You gave him the marble to escape" I said and took one big sip of my tea. Lady Keto arranged her glasses a bit nervous and unafraid.

"I am not the only one with marbles, my dear" said Lady Keto and sipped her tea.

"Then who?" I said intrigued.

"He is still mad after Poseidon's antics" said Auntie Melia.

"Lord Oceanus?" I said. Maybe he was supporting Lord Koios like he supported Lord Khronos before.

"Could be" said Auntie Melia. I felt it was time to wrap things up.

"What side are you on?" I asked to both of them.

"None, we really don't care… except that I have to keep a promise. Capture you, you know. Sorry, I hope you understand" said Lady Keto putting her cup away. Auntie Melia did the same. I took the last sip emptying the cup and putting away. The tea party was over.

"Of course, a promise is a promise. No harm feelings?" I said smiling with politeness.

"None" said Auntie Melia and Lady Keto nodded at me.

"Come for tea in your next life" said Lady Keto with a big pleasant smile. She really meant to meet again in the next life.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said pleasantly polite and smiling.

The sea shook hard almost making me fall from my chair. Hundreds of sea snakes and a couple of Skolopendra appeared surrounding us. Lady Keto and Auntie Melia waved at me wearing big smiles. They climbed one snake leaving me to be captured by Lady Keto's kids.

I was cornered but I wasn't afraid. I really hoped that my training with the Sea Lords pay off. Otherwise I was dead. I waited for them to attack one by one but they were too messy so they attacked at the same time. I sneaked and ran away. I fought them dozens at the same time until they were none.

I stayed one night just recovering on the Jacksonville coastline before returning to the sea. I fought my way through the Atlantic and Panama Canal to finally reach San Francisco Bay. Tyson's hippocampi Rainbow helped me a lot to get there in a week.


	66. The Blessing

**Disclaimer: Pearl is by PARN of HERO**

**Author's Note: Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks. Please drop a review at the end.**

**65. The Blessing**

I got out of the sea in San Francisco Bay. I was dirty with torn clothes and tired to no measure but I was finally on the land again. Days and days of traveling and fighting monsters were really exhausting.

I found a newspaper and today was March 22th. I just missed the spring solstice. Daddy and the rest of the Gods were probably reunited to celebrate the date. It's not mandatory but they sometimes do it.

I was about to hail a cab when a motorcycle stopped in front of me, Leo.

"What are you doing here?" I said surprised as he removed his mechanic glasses.

"Waiting for you, Lord Poseidon sent me days ago. What took you so long?" said Leo as he helped me to get into the sidecar.

"It's a long story, tinkerer" I said and smiled at him. He grinned at me as I put the helmet on.

"We have time. You talk. I listen" said Leo and we drove back to New Rome.

On the way, I told him about fighting Percy in Vancouver. We almost hit a tree again when I told him that I was Sasha. He had to stop in the middle of nowhere to stop hyperventilated. I took him minutes to breath evenly. He was really freaking out.

"Are you really she? Sorry if I call you knock out" said Leo looking at my eyes blushing red if embarrassment. I just nodded. "Does Percy know?"

"Yes, that water under the bridge. We are fine" I said and we smiled to each other.

"You broke his heart when you died the last time" said Leo with a quiet sad voice.

"I won't break it this time. I promise" I said with a weak smile.

"You are going for the blessing. You need the Achilles' curse, right?" said Leo and I just nodded. He kissed my forehead tenderly and whispered to me "I bless you too". I just smiled at his words.

We continued our journey and we talked about training with Lord Triton and Lady Amphitrite, also the tea party and the uncountless fights on the way to San Francisco.

Without notice, we were in New Rome and it was nighttime. I asked Leo not to say a thing about my arrival to anyone. It was a quick visit; and if I saw Henry, probably I wouldn't be able to leave again. Leo left me in the driveway of the Jacksons.

I walked upstairs into the rooms to give a kiss to Paris and Philip. I wouldn't dare to enter in Annabeth's yet. I was nervous and I walked downstairs.

I entered the kitchen to eat something in the dark when the light went on suddenly. Annabeth was staring at me with her dagger at hand and wearing Percy's robe. Her eyes were puffy red from crying. Even after so many months, she still cried missing him every night. It saddened me seeing her that vulnerable.

"You are back" said Annabeth and walked to hug me tightly.

"I'm back but I am not staying mama" I said trying to restrain my tears.

"Have you seen Henry?" said Annabeth softly. I looked down unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm no staying mama. If I see him, I…" I said and tears found the way out.

"He is heartbroken" said Annabeth.

"I know, but I had to. I have to protect you" I said sobbing and she hugged me again.

"Don't go, stay. We will protect you here" said Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. Lord Koios won't stop at anybody. I have to face him alone" I said.

"You shouldn't" said Annabeth.

"It's my quest, my prophecy. I had to stop him" I said and wiped my tears. I had to be firm right now.

"Mama. I came for your blessing" I said. Annabeth gasped and stepped back with horror in her eyes.

"No. It's too dangerous" said Annabeth ready to leave the room. I walked to her to stop her.

"Mama. I need it" I said loudly.

"I am not your mother. I cannot bless you" said Annabeth looking away.

"I have her blessing already" I said.

"How?" said Annabeth staring at my eyes. She was confused by my words.

"I dreamed with my mother. Before she died, she told me to be strong and brave for her. That was what her way to bless me" I said remembering my mom on her death bed in the hospital. I shook the memory away and stared at my mama.

"I don't think it's enough" whispered Annabeth. She was trying to convince me not to do it.

"Mama Sally blessed me to get Percy back" I said.

"She is not your mom" said Annabeth.

"I know. Also Peter, Patrick, Paul and Leo blessed me as well. It's not enough, I know. So, I need yours too" I said putting my hands on her shoulders trapping her to face me.

"I won't give it to you" said Annabeth looking down

"It's the only way, mama" I said urgently.

"I can't" said Annabeth sobbing lightly and tears on her face.

"Mama?" I said softly and with hope. We hugged. She cried and sobbed hard for minutes until she calmed herself wiping her tears.

Annabeth put her lips on my forehead and whispered in my skin: "I bless you. Bring your brother back to us"

"Thank you, mama" I said and walked out of the house.

I was on my way out New Rome in the middle of the night when Henry saw me and I saw him walking in the plaza. We stared at each other surprised and in shock. I couldn't face him right now so I ran as fast as I could to the exit. I could hear him yelling at me from behind but I couldn't find myself turning to see him.

I had almost crossed the bridge when I was thrown on the floor by Henry grabbing my legs. I rolled ready to run again and he jumped at me keeping lying on the ground. He got me pinned to the ground so hard that I couldn't move and yet I was so happy in his arms.

"Think of me down there. I love you" whispered in my ear and kissed me so hard that I felt I melted in his arms.

Henry stood up letting go of me and ran back to the town. I sat down on the ground touching my lips and crying. The love of my life left me to go to fulfill my fate. I hoped to return.


	67. Holding and Breathing

**Disclaimer: Pearl is my OC. Thanks!**

**Author's Note: I know you thought Henry was going too, but this is a siblings fight.**

**66. Holding and Breathing**

I stole Leo's motorcycle and drove to DOA recording studios in Los Angeles. Percy had told in multiples occasion his quests on the Underworld so I knew how to get there by heart. It took me one day to get there after fighting tons of monsters and hellhounds. Charon, the reaper, let me passed after I promised him to get him VIP passes to Fashion Week in New York. For your information, I wasn't lying. A daughter of Aphrodite is niece of a top fashion designer.

I walked by the shore of the River Styx looking for a place to take a swim. I must have doze off leaning on a rock because when I opened my eyes, I saw Nico staring at me.

"I thought I would find you here" said Nico smiling.

"Annabeth?" I said as I stood up.

"Piper actually. She saw you stepping in and out of the house" said Nico.

"I see. Are you here to stop me?" I said calmly. I didn't wish to fight the Death King. He was an amazing teacher and swordsman. Though I was better than him right now after training with Lady Amphitrite.

"No, kiddo. I'm here to help you. After what happened in Vancouver, you need all the help you can get" said Nico.

"Henry told you?" I said.

"Yes… you broke his heart actually. He has everybody in a depressing mood for the last weeks. Did you talk with him?" said Nico.

"Sort of… I will make it up to him when I return. If I return" I said.

"You will" said Nico.

"So, what I have to do?" I said looking to the river.

"Well, you have to take a swim. You must concentrate all you life in a single point to protect and just hold on to live. The River will try to drown you and you possible won't be able to control it… and it's going to hurt a lot" said Nico.

"I see. Do you have food? I'm kind of hungry" I said with a big grin.

"I swear you are more alike Percy that most people say… Yeah, I got some ambrosia on me" said Nico taking out something of his leather jacket pocket. I ate. I felt so energized and recovered after eating the ambrosia but I still didn't like the taste. Though now I knew why I tasted everything in one taste, my previous lives collided on my tongue. So pickles and liver blended in for my dislike.

"Are you ready?" said Nico after some minutes of us staring at the river.

"I think so. But I still I don't know the spot" I said thinking hard. Then I saw everything too clear. Attacking me and Alana was to remain me that those spots were weak because they were known. I had to pick something completely different. We were never meant to die in that moment. I gasped in surprise.

"I got it" I said.

"Where?" said Nico intrigued.

"It's in the back of my neck. Attack me there if I failed. I cannot have his children" I said and I held his hand.

"Good luck kiddo. I know it's unnecessary but I want to do it too, actually Piper sent me to do too" said Nico and kissed my forehead. "Piper and I blessed you to survive"

I smiled at him and let go of his hand.

"Thank you" I said I swam down and hopping for the best.

It was as Nico said. I hurt. I felt myself burning up like drinking lava. I felt like drowning and something was pulling under. I tried to swim up but it was in vain. The force was keeping under.

The pain was enough to plea for death. I was losing my mind due to the pain. It was just white hot excruciated pain. No wonder, only a couple looked for this curse. Most have died of the pain alone then drown.

Slowly, I felt my life slipping away from my fingers like water and I held the last drop with all my strength. I thought of Henry and Mika to stay alive. I thought of our two lives together: the first kisses, the first touches, their weights on my bed, their hands on mine and our children together. I thought in all my family and friends in this life. How loved was I in this life because of Percy. Finally, I thought of my brother and out two lives together. I was doing this for him to protect him when I failed to him in Russia a century ago. I was doing this because he did everything for me by raising me and loving me.

The pain started to decrease or maybe my nerves were too burned out to keep feeling. I was still trying to swim up but I wasn't being let go yet. I felt myself stronger and I felt that I had to choose a spot to place the curse. I choose a particular spot that I saw in a TV show once called _Heroes_: the back of my head in the base of my skull. It was well protected under a helmet.

Finally, I was released and I was too tired to swim up. I was sinking but the blessings I obtained along the road helped me to float to the shore. I walked with difficulty out of the shore. Nico was there waiting for me. He helped me and I sat on the sand. I breathed deep for some minutes recovering of this unique experience.

"How are you feeling?" said Nico.

"You were right. I was the most painful thing ever. But I am fine now. I feel strong like nothing can stop me now" I said looking at the river. Now I had a chance to stop Lord Koios.

"Where are we going now?" said Nico giving a canter of Nectar to drink. I took a small sip.

"I'm going home. Thank you for everything. Can I ask you a favor?" I said. Nico wasn't happy that he wasn't coming but I couldn't bear that Piper lose two husbands. We stared at each other until he sighed defeated.

"Sure, kiddo. I will stay home keeping an eye on everybody" said Nico. I stood up and took his hands.

"Whatever happens, help Annabeth and Henry to move on" I said in a small voice begging at him. Nico squished my hand and nodded at me.

"Sure, kiddo. Do you want a ride home?" said Nico.

"No, I am in no rush. I will enjoy the scenery for once, but you can go to camp for me. Talk to Anahi and got tickets for NY Fashion Week for Charon. I have to keep a promise" I said. He nodded and disappeared, not without leaving me on the surface first.


	68. Small Talk

**Disclaimer: Percy is not mine.**

**Author's Note: The final part at least. It's the final countdown. Just a couple of more chapters and it's over.**

**67. Small Talk**

Finally after months away, I returned to the beach house, the place I grew up. I just felt this was the place to be. Today was April 1st, April's fool and Sasha's birthday. How fitting day for an epic battle! The sky was clear, no clouds around and it was still chilly.

It took me a week to get here. I fought monsters and more beasts on the way and for once I enjoyed the scenery as I traveled by train and bus. I missed having Henry by my side but it was way too dangerous for him.

I walked inside the house to find it exactly how I left it months ago when I came with Henry in February. There was a thick layer of dust and sand on the floor and furniture. Annabeth would be mad when she sees the place. She and I would probably end up cleaning the entire house while the kids are with Mama Sally.

I walked outside and I found Lord Koios sitting in a beach chair getting a tan. He felt my presence and stood up. He removed his sunglasses showing me his ice blue eyes and his unmistakable smile. I was ready to fight, but somehow I knew this wasn't the moment exactly. Things had to be said before.

"So you are here finally" said Lord Koios looking really pleased to see me.

"So you are" I said.

"This is my home. I will always come back here" said Lord Koios. For a moment I saw a glimpse of Percy in him. I wanted to believe my brother was still there.

"Mine too. I just knew I would find you here" I said.

"I've been expecting you for weeks" said Lord Koios.

"Sorry for the delay. I was in no hurry" I said.

"I can see that. You looked very desirable today, perfect day to get you with child" said Lord Koios. I felt his eyes undressing me and I felt nothing but disgust. I cringed at his words and stare, and he smiled even wider.

"Thank you, I guess… I have to know. Is my brother still there?" I said.

"Holding to little hope still, I see. There is still the ghost of him but not for long" said Lord Koios and he giggled evilly at me.

"I see. Thank you for being honest" I said politely and my hand moved slowly to my jacket pocket where I kept my drachma/spear.

"Thank you for making my job easier" said Lord Koios smiling honestly at me. I stopped my hand as I felt fear for the first time in the day. I made a mistake and I didn't know when, where and how.

"What do you mean?" I said angrily and scared. He smiled again and touched his chin thinking. Seconds passed and I thought that maybe he was bluffing. He kept his poker face straight.

"I can smell the Underworld in you… Now you are the perfect bearer, nobody will harm you or our children in your belly. Also you will endure all the labors necessary" he said and I gasped in fear. All along, he wanted me to get the curse. He didn't kill me last time so I could feel defeated and go to the River Styx as a last resource. I was a fool. I felt anger and frustration filling me.

"Shut up" I yelled.

"Really, no clever come back comment? I thought Annabeth and I had raised you better" said Lord Koios snickering.

"I will make you swallow your words!" I yelled.

"I will make you swallow something later too" said Lord Koios snickering. I felt my face hot when I understood his words and felt nothing but disgust.

He drew his black bladed sword as I drew my spear. I separated into the twin swords and we stared at each other waiting for the opportunity to attack.

"I guess, the pleasantries are over" said Lord Koios sighing in fake disappointment.

"I guess so" I said shrugging in fake disappointment myself.

I rushed at him to attack. He turned and dodged my attack. I was hoping for him to do that and I trusted my sword against him. He dodged again.

After 10 minutes of my attacking and he dodging and ducking, I was really mad. I knew his plan all along. He was tiring me so he could sneak on me and trapped me. After all, he needed me alive, so he wouldn't risk hurting me hard. That was my advantage: I wanted him down and he wanted me alive on his pants. I smiled one last time before attacking him.

I took me some long minutes but I finally got him just like I had Lady Amphitrite with one sword on his neck and the other on his side. I felt his surprised and I trusted my sword on his side, but the blade just slipped in his skin. I gasped in surprise. He smiled and giggled at me before hitting me with the hilt of his sword making back off. He turned to face me and he was smiling wickedly at me.

"Poor girl. You thought you got me" said Lord Koios snickering.

"Did you…?" I said angry and surprised

"Easiest thing in the Underworld" said Lord Koios.

"But the blessing…?" I said confused

"After you left, I made a visit to Mrs. Blofis" said Lord Koios.

"Did you hurt her?" I yelled scared, concerned and angry of Sally's state.

"No. I just dazzled her to bless me once again. Don't worry. She is alive" said Lord Koios and I saw a glimpse of Percy's old self in his eyes.

I was right all along. I knew he would get the bless one way or another. I was now really cornered. Both were almost indestructible. We could fight for days, months or years without any real outcome until one of us found the other's weak spot or die by natural causes.

"I see" I said.

"You definitely got better" said Lord Koios applauding to me.

"Thank you, lots of training since the last time we met" I said a bowed slightly without losing eye contact.

"That will make this fight more interesting… Well, you have 2 choices. One, kill me which is very unlikely. Two, bear my children" said Lord Koios.

"No way I'm having kids at 17" I spatted at him. He just chucked at me.

"I guess, we will fight for days until you drop of starvation or exhaustion and I have my way with you. You are only prolonging the inevitable" said Lord Koios.

"We will see about that" I said and charged again. The small talk was over. I had to find his weak spot and finish this fight fast before I was weak and at his mercy.


End file.
